Core Magic
by Billybob - csagun36
Summary: This story takes place during the Horcrux hunt; it is definably AU, with numerous in-cannon references. It starts out with one ship and ends with another
1. Chapter 1

Main Title: Core magic

Chapter - ONE

Chapter title: the woods

Author: Billybob

Category: AU, alternate universe …set in DH

Main pairing; rbwHJG

Word count: 2,448 (plus or minus a few)

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

Summary: the dance in the tent between HP and HJG bugged me. The director I'm told is a harmoine shipper - - but still it bugged me, because I'm a devoted rbwHJG shipper. Now the concept of Harry and Hermione getting together temporarily at the end of HBP is not a new one in fan-fiction, I've used the concept myself. So this is just another one.

The opening scene in this story was heavily inspired by** 'Those Four Last Days of the War' - **as originally written by; oscarpaz00 - - Fanfictiondotnet id #:7192398. I recommend it for those who like uber-powerful Ron's. The major differences between his tale and mine start with - one) the character of Ron himself, mine isn't all powerful and - - secondly and more important - - what happens after they first meet in the forest of Dean and that's when his story turns left and I go right.

(This is **not** actually an HP-HG ship, although it starts out that way)

Warning (one): Unbridled butchery of the King's English is a common facet of this writer's modis operendi and I have also been rightfully accused of: - gross punctuation and grammar errors, obscene ramblings on tangents that distract from the main plot and repeating already stated facts and plot points over and over. (I warned them, 'BuckNC' – what more can you ask)

Warning (two): The tale you are about to read is not at all flattering to the chosen one, or the bushy-haired…know-it-all member of the Hogwarts trio. Modern Heroes are not perfect demi-God's, they are more often than not - just human beings with real flaws. If you can accept this premise then by all means read on.

Warning (three); I will **pick and choose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

Again - - this is Rated M / alternate universe

And now ...lights - camera - action!

OoOoOoOo

_February 1, 1998_

A sudden ripple disturbed the calm air and, without the slightest sound, a man appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the snow covered forest. During the first few minutes he simply stood perfectly still, like a statue, with eyes closed… taking in his surroundings, just listening. He reached out mentally with his magic, probing the surrounding area for any trace of magic beyond his intended targets. Every living thing within five hundred yards came under his scrutiny …was examined and dismissed. No other magical signatures were noted beyond the two… that was good.

The wizard was dressed in earth tone trousers of brown, a tight matching jumper and black leather boots; a snow white camouflage travelling cloak was hanging over his shoulders, the hood of the cloak pulled-up to cover his head with a ski-mask of white covering his face. This attire made him blend into his surroundings perfectly and aided furtherer by the darkness of the night itself, it was as if he was invisible in plain sight - - like a hole had appeared in the fabric of the night of this silent, eerie forest. He was discernible only due to the shimmering of the snow that gently dropped through the thin layer of clouds covering the sky above and onto his cloak.

It would have been impossible for anyone, given the lack of light, to know where he was unless he moved; for thus was the great advantage of the chameleon cloaking that he wore. A prized procession of hit-wizards and assassins; the garment literally made the man invisible without using any detectable spell to render himself magically invisible.

After assuring himself that his arrival had gone unseen he stepped off without a sound …like a ninja of ancient japan his sense of direction was flawless - for this man didn't seem to have any problem at all navigating in the darkness of a moonless night. A flick of his hand and the marks in the snow made by his boots behind him filled in - leaving nothing to track. His hood barely moved for he didn't need to look around to see what was around him for his magic gave him a complete three hundred and sixty degree view of his surroundings as if it was the middle of daytime.

The forest was a big one; the barely visible trees around him were tall, wide and old, and the entire place seemed dead silent, as if no magical folk lived there. But he knew better. He knew that they were there; all alone ... The most wanted boy and girl in the entire Wizarding World. They were in that forest, hidden from their enemy. And now he had returned, after all that had happened, deliberately setting out to find them again, something no one else had been able to do. He was almost there, about to meet them, about to see them ... after so long.

He took a deep breath, taking in the cold air of the forest and its distinctive smells, and he remembered the last time he had been in this this part of the country. It had been summer then - - but upon reflection he found that he preferred the snow-covered grounds of winter. The lack of leaves on the trees meant his vision was not obstructed by the foliage which would give him more warning if an enemy approached. His mind wandered to the time he had spent on the islands of the **North Sea**, during his long journey of self-discovery, the strong winds and fierce storms - - Oh, how things had changed since then! He liked the gentle snow much more now, for starters; it felt like being home.

His feet weren't making any missteps as he moved over the snow, he didn't stumble over snow covered fallen branches. There were no snaps from broken twigs, for he moved as silent as death itself, as he had been trained - - like a ghost of transparent white - - avoiding the trees and other obstacles with the same self-assurance as if it was summer and the sun was shining high above him. He went on for about a few hundred yards, at which point the invisible path he was walking along turned slightly upwards, leading into a bunch of thick oak trees. He moved in-between them, and, once through, he found himself on the edge of a tree-free, circular-shaped hollow with a diameter of about seventy feet.

There he stopped.

To a passerby this area was empty, but the faint odors he smelled gave it all away, few trackers besides blood hounds used the sense of smell, to pursue criminals - and the UK was far too big a place to make DE led magical blood-hound team's practical. A wave of his free hand and the small lonely tent could now be seen in the center of the hollow, and no lights could be seen aglow inside it. No sound could be heard coming from it, either.

He could smell the faint odor of old, wore-thin canvas and the embers of a neglected fire and yet saw no physical signs of it. He slowly looked around the hollow, and sensed something in the air, a faint magical-glow that surrounded the place: the magical signature of the weak protective enchantments they had put-up to conceal themselves, so no one could see or hear them. These precautions were good enough to fool the average Muggle or wizard, for they were subtle and more importantly up to now they had-worked. Certainly, no casual passerby could have **seen** the tent or its occupants.

But he wasn't just _anyone_. Not anymore. When he had decided to find them, nothing in the world could conceal his target from him.

He shook his head sadly with disappointment when he noticed that there were no detection charms to give advanced warning of his approach and no one outside keeping watch. It was the hour before dawn, and they were both inside - in the warmth, sleeping peacefully, awaiting the morning, perhaps dreaming — or hoping — that the new day would bring some change, some progress, _something_ that would made them feel as if they were finally achieving something in this war. From what his master had told him - - neither had clue about the location of the remaining Horcruxes or the means to destroy the one they now carried with them.

The Horcrux...

Under the hood, the man detected something strange and frowned. He closed his eyes, concentrating, letting his mind and his senses see what his eyes could not. He let his magic flow freely, his mind wander, mentally reaching out - - touching, feeling - - and then he perceived it, now much more clearly than before, and a sudden understanding came to him - - two instead of one. He hadn't expected to sense this, but, now that he was close enough, it was perfectly reasonable. He was pretty sure they weren't aware of it, and it was better that way, at least for now. It was useful Intel to have and once his role in this passion-play was done, then they'd have to deal with it - alone.

He extracted a wand from one of his pockets, and waved it slowly before him. The glow indicating the limits of the protective enchantments flickered, and became visible …he took a few steps forward, entering the hollow, silently breaking the charms, but without undoing them and without alerting the people protected by them. He moved forward a few feet and carelessly gathered a pile of rocks that he then silently transfigured into a modest stone garden-bench - - pointing it so it faced the entrance of the tent. Out of his cloak he pulled forth, four …forty-kilo burlap rucksacks, putting them in a neat row in front of his feet. A fair barter for the trinket he had come for.

He then sat down on the bench, crossed his ankles, put his elbows on his thighs palm up in a meditation-stance and became still, his body seemingly relaxed, while transmitting a strange magical aura - - a unique protective barrier of his own design. This ward guarded him and the tent with enchantments a hundred times more powerful than the wards that sheltered Hogwarts. Fully protected he calmly waited for them to wake up, for them to see him, for the new day to arrive… A day which would bring a lot of changes: to the world, to the war - - and to them.

He felt a touch nervous. After not seeing them for so many months, he was unsure as to their effect on him. As he meditated he cleared his mind of all distracting thoughts and emotion, he steeled his mind for the upcoming confrontation. His master had warned him that this would be the single greatest test of his Occlumency shields. For after everything that had happened between them, his notorious hot temper could flare suddenly - - which could easily lead to disaster. Occlumency - properly-done, would banish emotion in exchange for cold calculating logic, for he could not afford to be; upset, nervous, regretful, or angry during this meeting. Get in and out quickly - was the best plan for them all.

Emotions faded and soon he felt nothing at all, instead his mind embraced perfect calm and clarity. Feelings were a weakness - - the Slytherin's truly believed that, and now so did he - - they had been exploited to destroy him once already, and it had been a mistake he could no longer afford to repeat. As he was about to confront his personal Judas - - he was far better-off without them

What he felt about them had to be banished or he couldn't finish the mission. And only that mattered any more. He wasn't here to take revenge against them, for hate like love clouded judgment. He was here because it was a deed that had to be done and it was the right thing to do. Even the help of the two in the tent was not necessary for him to do what he had decided to do. In fact it would be better for all concerned if he did it, alone … he had the power now.

However, unlike his betrayers, the wizard on the stone bench did not have the arrogance to think that his newly found magical 'Might' gave him the right to defy the three sisters of fate. Destiny had set the main-deed for the Chosen One to do, and as he had learned bitterly over the years …there was a high cost in defying destiny.

As the sidekick in this passion-play, he had his role to do certainly and that was the sole reason why he had come. There were no room for feelings for anyone in his heart anymore; no love for family or his former friends, for banishing all earthly ties was part of the price demanded for the power he had been entrusted with. He had exactly one hundred and sixty eight hours before the last act, seven days before the power he wielded was used to end this war and destroy every single enemy he had - - in one massive blow.

After the lady you love tells you you're worthless it's easy to accept a fate as a expendable weapon. He knew the manner and time of his impending death and embraced his demise with calm resignation - - if nothing else it would end his crushing emotional torment. One life in exchange for many was not a bad way to go - epitaph wise. But there was also a sense of supreme _rightness_ in what he was doing that acted as the ultimate form of comfort for a man whose days were truly numbered.

He fixed his eyes in the tent, silently watching, silently observing ... and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: to quote a dear friend "I feel the need to rant." An old accusation has been thrown at me. I'm allegedly a Hermione hater. I never thought so, but okay – everyone has their point of view and I can't force anyone to read my stuff. I will admit that I resent so many fan-fiction writers of today, who put her up on a pedestal as miss prefect, for without flaws in my view - she isn't human.

In movie seven she was the only one not negatively affected by wearing the Horcrux and I accept the possibility that evil only affects boys, but really – give me a break. I also understand the need for strong female role model for the younger girls. If that reviewer wants to read prefect Granger stories, be my guest - heaven knows there are loads out there. My Hermione makes mistakes - - my Hermione is a modern girl, not some damsel in distress in a tower waiting for rescue. Which means she should have given better hints to an insecure shy red head that she fancied him - - what's wrong with a smart girl chatting-up (AN: flirting in the US) a guy/bloke.

As for Ron and always putting himself down, I really thought that was cannon - - does "all I have is rubbish", sound familiar. But your right, I do have him put himself down way too much, even when he is showing more maturity and ability than ever before – but that's how I see Ron, I may be wrong but I think that he doesn't see anything he does as special or exceptional. However, I will work on it during upcoming chapters, He'll have one chapter where he does it, but once I get it out of his system (and mine) I promise – pure understated confidence.

**Warning**; I am still heavily influenced by the story; "those last four days of the war," at this point. I've tried to make it my own as much as possible but I can't see away around my characters getting out of bed and having breakfast …sorry. Hermione's reflections and doubts are what's called character development and vital for the plot, so stay with-me please.

Anyway – on with the show

OoOoOoOo

Hermione Jean Granger woke up as the first rays of dawn could be seen on the canvas of the tent. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared at the jar containing the blue flames she conjured each evening and which was the only source of light and heat within the tent. She rubbed her eyes wearily and closed them again, wishing she could fall asleep again, because she felt as though she had not slept properly in weeks. She rolled-over on the double bed, taking care not to awaken the boy sleeping beside her, who was still slumbering and breathing peacefully, and sighed softly in envy. Sleeping with him, snuggling into his body-warmth, was the only source of comfort for her in the nightmare they were both immersed.

Comfort; now that was an odd word for her to use these days. Even though they had not discussed the issue of their relationship in the months after they had fled the magical world, its undecided status hung on her heart like an anchor. Following the news - as conveyed by a silver-patroness - - a Russell terrier in fact - - of the fall of the Ministry and the abrupt loss of semi-security that their hiding place at Grimmauld place offered, she had gradually come to acknowledge a painful truth.

During those long lonely months on the run, the desperation of their situation seemed to grow on them both. The absence of any news about those they'd left behind and the lack of progress in their mission had taken its toll. Instead of uniting them as a couple even more, they had slowly drifted apart emotionally.

Well, that wasn't entirely true: their _friendship_ was stronger than ever, but the lust, passion, the overwhelming desire for physical-intimacy that had given proof of their **so-called** _love_ - - that once overawed every other consideration and had literally taken over total control their lives - - had faded down to nothing.

A lonely tear escaped her right eye and slowly ran down a careworn cheek.

She still loved Harry in her own way - - she really did. She cared for him more than for anyone else in the entire world besides her parents. But she wasn't **in love** with him, at least not in the same way she had been. And she strongly suspected that he wasn't in love with her, either. They still carried-on - - yes. They still shared meals, domestic chores - - a bed. But it was no longer out of any irresistible desire for sexual intimacy; they still cuddled at night, of course - - but now strictly for warmth.

They hadn't shared a kiss since New Year's and they hadn't fornicated since Christmas time - - and even then it was mostly mechanical - - just going through the motions without being emotionally driven. Sex was now a physical need they no longer required and that made their relationship - - whatever it was now - pathetic.

Another tear followed the path drawn by the first, and she asked herself how things had deteriorated this far. '_Only four months ago, she'd thought they were in 'happily-ever-after' love - - but she'd been horribly wrong about that. She'd been wrong about a-lot of things this pass year. She had believed that even with the momentous task they both had ahead of them, nothing could go wrong __**if**__ they were together. _

_And how could she have not believed that? She was, after all, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, a girl - - no, a woman now - - that could recite word by word, dozens of spells, charms and jinxes, while mixing a hundred potions without looking at the textbook, even once. And he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the boy - - no, he was a man now too - - who had escaped Voldemort five times, he had fought-off one hundred Dementor's - - and single handedly killed a basilisk - - Surely, together they could do anything.'_

These thoughts, those hopes, had filled her mind while they were staying at Grimmauld Place, in Sirius' bedroom, the night before their incursion into the Ministry. They had made love, and then he had hugged her against him, and she had felt confident. They had a plan, even though it was a bit dangerous; they had a purpose, they had everything Dumbledore had told them about the power of love, and they had that love openly declared - for one another. With the power of love nothing was impossible.

'_When did the doubts begin_", she wondered once again. "_When did I first start to realize that a huge mistake had been made? When did we both accept that something was not right, that something — no …__someone —__ was missing, because when they had boldly declared their love in the Gryffindor common room – hadn't we inadvertently broken something vital?_

She had been so sure she was right about everything. She had been convinced that she had packed everything they'd possibly need for this journey. But she had been wrong again - - more wrong than in any other moment of her life. Everyone makes mistakes and as long as you learn from them, where is the lasting harm – right?

And things had started out so well. Because yes, they had entered the Ministry, and yes, they had taken the locket from Dolores Umbridge. But they had not gotten away clean …which meant they had to flee from Grimmauld Place; they had had to leave the comfort that Kreacher had provided; hot food, hot water showers and warm beds with clean sheets. And now they were dirty - - lived in a cold tent without running water, isolated from the magical world - completely and absolutely friendless.

Half a year of wandering about and they still hadn't been able to find a way to destroy the locket - and they had no clue about where the others Horcruxes could be found. Days of frustration had become weeks - and weeks had become months, and as they had become more and more quarantined from the rest of the world, their money had dwindled along with it their food supplies and now more times than not, they went to bed hungry and cold.

On the _**Wizarding Wireless**_ they were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, heroes of the anti-you-know-who movement, the Boy Who Lived and a Muggleborn that was the Brightest Girl of her Age, who for months and months had avoided being captured, who had entered the Ministry and freed a group of Muggleborn's and then had escaped - - average people viewed them as heroes - - a symbol of hope.

But Hermione knew the truth: they weren't heroes - they were lost and clueless.

_If '__**he'**__ could only see us now_,' she thought bitterly,_ 'without any idea about what to do next, or where to go.'_

Everything in which she had believed before they had left - had proven to be a colossal lie, and all her hopes had slowly vanished, one by one - - crushed by the cruel reality. Dumbledore's so-called wise guidance from before his death now seemed a pile of worthless information.

The tiny book the Headmaster had left her had nothing useful in it, a few children's fables, with easy to understand morality - - silly really. There was that strange symbol that resembled an eye, the same symbol that was also found on that grave in Godric's Hollow and in one letter that a young Dumbledore had sent to Grindelwald that she had seen in '_The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_' but try as she might - she couldn't make a connection between that symbol and the Horcruxes.

It had the shape of a triangle, with a vertical line and a circle inside it, but neither she nor Harry had seen such a symbol before - and as they could not go to some magical library and research its significance, it was as vague and mystifying as Dumbledore's other so-called pre-death information.

Finally and above all, there were all the rubbish she read in Rita's biography of the Headmaster, a copy of which she had stumbled across inside the murdered Bathilda Bagshot's house in Godric's Hollow - - a DE trap where they had barely escaped death. And so what? Who really cared that the great Dumbledore had been Gellert Grindelwald's homosexual lover - - what importance was it that two self-absorbed egomaniac's in their youth - - planned to overthrow the Statute of Secrecy and subjugate all Muggle's to their will. All boys dream in their teenage years of gaining power, conquering the world - - How did such ambitions affect the Horcrux hunt?

Regretfully, Harry was way more depressed and frustrated than she was. He'd taken the personal discoveries about Albus's past particularly bad - - he clearly felt that Dumbledore, the man he had considered his personal mentor's, was now a complete stranger. He realized only now; that Albus had lied or manipulated him every day of his entire life. The whole Horcrux hunt had turned into a colossal joke due the lack of useful information that Dumbledore had apparently kept to himself - instead of passing on to anyone - - like Harry.

She had argued with him about the whole thing, trying to make him see that it wasn't as awful as it looked; that, even though some things were undoubtedly true - - the book contained copies of actual letters written by Dumbledore himself - - and yet; it was still Rita Skeeter's work and she couldn't be trusted to tell the whole truth about anything. Besides if the Death Eater controlled Ministry allowed the book to be printed; what chance did Dumbledore really have for a fair hearing by history.

Harry had conceded all of Hermione's points with a resigned shrug, but his foul mood only deepened. Now at the beginning of their eight month of self-imposed exile Harry had concluded that his repeated pensive journeys into Tom's past with Albus had been proven utterly worthless. And the sad truth of it was that a big part of Hermione agreed with him about that.

The biography of Dumbledore's private life had actually revealed - Vass amounts of material about Albus's personality - his philosophy and his hunger for power over others, which only provided more evidence that …he was a master manipulator of everyone he met - with Harry being his favorite pawn. As Hermione had been yet another pawn on the headmaster's 'Grande' chess-board - she was hard-pressed to argue the continuation of the quest.

But what else could they do? They couldn't seek-out the 'Order' for it had been decimated and the only other alternative was going into voluntary exile where her parents were now hidden, which Harry - she knew, refused to even contemplate. And then piling onto the disaster that had been their _**Godric's Hollow**_ misadventure was the destruction of Harry's wand. Hermione now believed, that particular-bit of bad news had brought a definitive end of her and Harry's shaky relationship as a romantic couple; even though their love-life had been festering for several fortnights before that.

Nothing she said after _Godric Hallow_ seemed to help; in fact Harry appeared to become more and more irritated with her never-ending suggestions. After _Boxing Day_ she began to overhear him mumbling under his breath; _**arrogant know it all**_ whenever he became frustrated or upset at something she'd said.

Although he had said at the time that he'd forgiven her for breaking his wand - - accepting that it had been an accident. It was as if everything she did after it happened was stepping on his final nerve. Losing a wand he'd had since he'd been eleven was part of that resentment - - but only part.

Why had she not realized before getting together with him that she and Harry were polar opposites in interests that didn't directly involve Dumbledore's precious Horcrux quest? They had spent most of their time since Bonfire Night in November bickering about trivialities - - endless rows where they didn't really listen to the other, just pushing angry-words into the air to fill the silence. When not shouting at each other they didn't speak for days on end.

Their lack of anything in common, like books or music leaving them nothing to talk about, outside of the war. They ended-up spending long hours at opposite ends of the tent… off by themselves and lost in their own thoughts. Neither of them really knew how to conduct a friendly conversation or tell a joke to lighten the mood - - because for six years they had someone else to do that for them.

She and Harry both had been brought-up as children lacking in proper social skills and now they were paying for that deficiency. She tried every day to be more lightly conversational and less bossy but a personality change like that was hard work. At least she was trying - Harry with his abrupt mood swings wasn't even attempting to get along anymore. It was the tiny things that upset him now - - like not remembering the last time they'd laughed… which made their incapability as a couple more and more glaring every day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Reflections part two

**AN:** received official permission to do this – hurrah.

Again all praise to **Those Four Last Days of the War By: oscarpaz00 **Rated: T - He and his story got me writing again, I can wait until he gets back from vacation so I can read what happens next in his tale. It's a good read –believe me. My tale is rated M because of adult stuff - savy?

The theme of his story and mine is an old one, Hermione cheats on Ron. This doesn't mean she is a slag, although in anger she is called that. The reasons for her indiscretion will be different between four days and core, and I hope you compare both stories for the fun of it.

Enuff said – roll film

OoOoOoOo

Isolated from the magical world Harry and Hermione had wandered about England clueless, with each _**Potterwatch**_ broadcast deepening their feeling of gloom. Hermione had kept careful notes of each show; a list of the fallen, and the other news. Through this notebook/diary she had tried to keep abreast of the changes at the Ministry. The new anti-Muggleborn legislation that had passed the Wizengamot in particular - - the horror stories she heard about it due to the Muggle-born Registration Commission had made her feel a-lot less guilty about the protective steps she had taken for the safety of her parents.

_**Potterwatch**_ had also been the way they'd learned that the _**Order of the Phoenix**_ had been all but wiped-out during coup's take-over of the Ministry - - with its few surviving members scattered into hiding, or fled the country. There were wanted posters for Harry posted everywhere and Hermione, apparently - had her fair share as well.

Although it hadn't been planned that way - their very public declaration of love at Hogwarts, less than a week before Dumbledore's burial and the Weasley's family very negative reaction to their betrayal of Ginny and Ron was a source of unexpected comfort for Hermione. The total break for Harry with the Weasley's might well-be the reason that the radio had not mentioned any of the Weasley's among the recently arrested or killed.

They'd heard on the radio that Bill and Fluer's wedding had been raided by DE controlled Aurors searching for Harry on the day the Ministry fell on the first of August. But as she and Harry weren't on speaking terms with the Weasley's at the time - neither had gotten an invite to the nuptials. So beyond a few quests being roughed-up no one was apparently - seriously hurt.

With the _**Wizarding Wireless**_ stations and the _**Daily Prophet**_ taken over by the DE controlled Ministry. That left only the bootleg _**Potterwatch**_ station still trying to tell the truth to the public. The broadcast point had to move constantly and it came on the air at odd times but still the Ministry had failed to shut it down.

_**Potterwatch**_ was openly advocating that all half-bloods and Muggleborn's flee the country and in fact as Harry and Hermione had discovered during their wanderings - - many had done just that. Dozens of half-magic villages had several homes ransacked or burned out, their occupants gone without a trace. _Potterwatch_ even theorized that at the current rate of genocide - the U.K. magical population could be cut in half by years end.

Then out of nowhere came some good news for a change, for there had been a report of a massive break-out from the dangerously overcrowded Azkaban prison on New Year's Eve. _Potterwatch_ joyfully reported that well over two thousand Muggleborn and half-blood women and children - - being held as hostages for the cooperation of their husbands and fathers, had escaped at one time - - every single prisoner had just vanished!

Although the state-controlled media had downplayed the report by claiming that only fifty had gotten away - - and only temporally. _Potterwatch_ gave lie to the official report by indicating that the entire DE garrison of the island prison had been executed by you-know-who… for their colossal failure.

This was a new-year bittersweet victory; for it proved that someone was belatedly striking back - - the sad thing was that the news made Harry feel even more depressed and useless. There was an active resistance to Tom's rule going on - - but Harry had no part in it.

Then in mid-January; Potterwatch declared more **good** news. Apparently you-know-who's bounty hunters - - called '_**Snatchers**_' by the public - - were now themselves were being hunted. A group of resistance wizards were allegedly attacking entire bands of Snatchers - - in broad daylight; killing them and freeing their prisoners. Several Muggleborn's speaking to members of the French Wizarding press from exile - - explained their miraculous escape in awe - and rumors were running rampant that it was Dumbledore leading them - - returned from the grave.

Things were definitely happening - - the DE coup was tardily being resisted and Harry and Hermione were stuck on the side lines. In fact only one good thing had happened to them directly, the one bit of outside help they'd gotten, beyond the very familiar looking Russell terrier patronus visit; had been a strange event that accrued on the first of October; twenty-eight days after they had broken into the Ministry.

They were in the tent, when an odd, bluish ball of light had appeared before them, informing them in a soft, cold and unidentifiable voice about a Taboo put upon the use of Voldemort's name. The ball had warned them not to say the name out loud, because it would break the protective enchantments around them and reveal their position to the Ministry, the Death Eaters and the Snatcher's. And after saying that, without relaying any more information and without telling them who was behind the warning, the blue ball had vanished.

Back then, that sudden and unexpected help had lifted their spirits, given them a tiny ounce of hope. They had just recovered Slytherin's locket, and now someone was helping them, giving them information. But that hope had slowly died away. The strange bluish ball had not appeared again, had not given more advice or more information. That had been the last time someone had contacted or helped them, and everything had gone rapidly downhill from there.

More tears ran down Hermione's cheeks while the question sounded again in her mind. 'Why_? Why had this disaster happened?'_ She suppressed a sob, and brushed her face, wiping away her tears. _Where did I go wrong__?_

But she knew. Deep inside her, she knew. She knew why they were so miserable, why they couldn't carry-on a casual conversation - why they felt so rudderless, so sad. She also knew why they had not laughed for so long. Deep inside her, she had known it since the beginning. The reason wasn't entirely Dumbledore's lack of proper instructions, or the absence of an understandable plan - - even the Godric's Hollow trap; those things were part of it, but was not the **core** of _it_. The _true _cause was something much more important - it was the missing third leg from the foot stool called the trio.

Ron.

Ron wasn't there with them. Ron, their former best friend, because they - rather - _**she**__ — _had betrayed him. She hadn't intended to break his heart, she hadn't consciously wanted to make him so miserable that he had left Hogwarts in humiliated disgrace the day before Dumbledore's funeral - and as a result of her run-away mouth - neither she nor Harry had any idea where he now was, what was he doing, or even if he was physically alright.

'_Hypocrite how is it - that only now you care, you didn't back then?' _The bitter voice of her conscious spoke inside her head. '_You chose Harry over him, publicly in the common room - - you may have intended to do damage control after Ginny caught you - - but that's not what happened - was it? You had just wanted to explain - to tell him calmly that you and Harry hadn't started out intending to hurt him. That what had begun as just physical had developed into genuine love. __You had wanted a cordial break-up – you'd wanted to be rational and composed. You had expected Ron to be furious to yell and swear, with his hot temper that was expected. But you intended to be the adult in the room. _

_But Ron didn't have a fit – did he? Not at first anyway. He was stunned, obviously - crushed and strangely resigned, as if he had expected this to happen all along. You heard him mumble over and over – "I knew this would happen" followed with "sidekicks never get the girl" and hearing him put himself down as unworthy – for the thousandth time - - you lost it. So instead of rational and calm something came over you and you told everyone within hearing - the __**poor as dirt -**__ immature …ickle Ronniekins would never measure up as a wizard or a man to the great Chosen-One? _

_Your mouth spat things without consulting your brain - you belittled him, called him a cockolded fool - - insulted his manhood by referring to his confession of love for you childish and pathetic. How can he be alright - after you mocked years of feelings for you, by calling them an immature little boy's crush? How can you blame him for leaving when you made it brutally clear that you couldn't stand being near him?_

Fresh tears began to spill from her eyes, and she rolled on the bed, facing away from Harry, and put her left hand over her mouth to suppress a sob. What had made her forget that Ron had been her first love, the boy who could annoy her more than anyone else was also the boy who could make her laugh and smile like no other could. She had no more in common with Ron than she did with Harry - - and yet, he always seemed to find common-ground for them.

In ten minutes in the Common room Hermione had behaved horribly, saying things – she hadn't meant to say. It was as if she was someone else's dummy with another person's words coming out of her mouth. Never before had she said things so deliberately cruel. Guilt for what she done had perhaps made her lash out defensively against an unarmed opponent. He just stood there and just took it – looking so crushed. So maybe – just maybe – she'd been so mean because deep down she felt that she deserved to be yelled at and her insults were intended to prod Ron to yell obscenities back at her.

No other boy with as little in common with her as Harry did – would use his free time to sit with her a listen to her ramble on-and-on about things he had no interest in - - but Ron had done that for her. He could have hung-out with other blokes - instead he spent time with her. Why hadn't she realize what she had until it was gone? No one else, not Cormac or Viktor had made her feel so wanted, needed and complete. And yet at the end, Ron had been the adult in the room and Hermione the immature spoiled child screaming terrible insults.

It was only three months into being together with Harry before Hermione acknowledged on any level - that he only half-listened to her ideas and never ending suggestions. He'd always found her know-it-all attitude irritating, she'd always been aware of that. Why hadn't she realized before making her choice - - that it had been Ron that had been her idea advocate with Harry - subtly recommending her suggestion's and smoothing-over hurt feelings.

And then to drive him away she had belittled his maturity in public, broken his heart and forced him out of their three-way …six-year personal friendship - - because Hermione had somehow convinced herself after being caught red-handed - - that Ron tagging along on the Horcrux hunt would have made her and Harry as a couple - - uncomfortable, like three people going on a honeymoon.

Unable to hold back the sobs anymore, she got off the bed and headed for the tent's tiny bathroom. Once inside, she closed the door, leant against it and let her body slide down until she was sitting on the floor, crying as silently as possible, thinking about Ron's absence and about how cruelly she and Harry had publicly disrespected him and his entire family, at the end of term.

During the first weeks of summer, protected by the physical demands of their newly found love they acted as if they were behind super-strong wards – a magical shield that fully insulated them both from the negative options of others. Hermione rationalized, her out of character brutality by convincing her-self and Harry - that in the name of safety for the entire Weasley's family; her unintentionally cruel break-up with Ron in front of an audience - had been the proper thing to do.

But eventually the novelty of teenage sex wore off, and without an emotional foundation behind it to support it - - everything had begun to unravel, and now she had finally acknowledged the painful truth that she had tried to push out of her mind during those first blissfully-happy months in bed with Harry. Not only were she and Harry intellectually and temperamentally incompatible they were also socially handicapped without Ron acting as a go-between.

Ron … the clearly underestimated sidekick, had been the only bridge that had made her friendship with anyone at Hogwarts work. Not because he was especially gifted magically, or extraordinarily skilled intellectually, but because he had always been **likeable** by all her age peers – in and out of Gryffindor - able to find the middle of the road …between her intellect and his recklessness - - between her rules fetish and the twins pranks. Ron had been the ever so subtle peacemaker within the trio and without. He kept them on speaking terms repaired frayed nerves … he managed to make everyone laugh to ease tensions - and he'd kept her - content… if not outright happy.

And hadn't she known that truth forever? Hadn't she told Ron that very thing - - herself - - more than once? And yet somehow she had convinced herself that the two keys of defeating Voldemort were 1); Harrys emotional happiness (ie) get him a girlfriend and who better than herself - - and (2) get rid of any impediment to success (ie) Ron

Why hadn't she realized until now - that Dumbledore had a real-good reason for allowing Harry to explain everything about Horcruxes to her **and** Ron? He had clearly expected the three of them to stick together like they always had. He must have known of Ron's importance in the Grande-scheme of future events for Albus had given him the **deluminator** which Hermione now suspected had other uses besides turning lights on and off. That device might have shed light on the next location, or a third mind - - even a weak one like Ron's - - could have given this hunt the desperately-needed outside-perspective that it now lacked.

And she had sacrificed his wit, sense of humor and conversational skills for a romance which she and Harry had fallen into accidentally. And when caught - because of course she hadn't thought of a way to undo the damage they'd done to their friendship. She had lashed out at the victim of her crime because she lacked the practiced experience that Lavender had with breaking-up with boys. And now they were both paying the consequences for her never-ending … self-righteous arrogance.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," she whispered, sobbing. "And I think Harry is, too. We shouldn't have cast you aside as unnecessary, old Albus was right - - we needed you here, with us. We_ - - 'no dammit be honest with yourself, Granger,'_ Hermione said to her-self - "**I** miss you, more than you can imagine. We're both adrift without a rudder …without you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Humping like rabbits

(AN: a few reminders)

This is not actually an HP-HG ship, although it starts out that way

Warning (one): Unbridled butchery of the King's English is a common facet of this writer's modis operendi and I have also been rightfully accused of: - gross punctuation and grammar errors, obscene ramblings on tangents that distract from the main plot and repeating already stated facts and plot points over and over.

Warning (two); I will **pick and choose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

Warning (three) this is the Mione slag chapter, although please note there is something 'off' about her actions

Okay – roll film

OoOoOoOo

Slowly, still sobbing, she stood up and washed her face on the sink, thinking about Ron, about her regrets and the feelings, if any - - that she still had for him. For how long had she been in love with him? For how many years had she longed to make love to him. She remembered fondly their first kiss, after Slughorn's Christmas party; she recalled how on fire her body felt - - how much she wanted to lose her maidenhead that very night, only to have Ron put the brakes on, to **protect** her reputation – he had said.

"Nice-girls don't put-out on the first date, Luv; besides - - don't you think I should break up with Lavender **first**?" he'd said in a display of his well-known humorous wit. The very next morning after a terrible argument - Ron had broken up with Miss Brown, openly confessing his feeling for a blushing red Hermione.

He'd gotten smacked across the face for his trouble - then turning on a Knut and in front everyone in the Great Hall he had loudly asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. It had been the happiest moment in her life - even if her girlishly-giggling reaction caused several people to chuckle, including Harry. Several overloud – "IT'S ABOUT TIME" could also be heard from three of the four house tables

And after so much longing, so much waiting for the boy she adored to confess his love; she had thrown it all away a mere fortnight later - when Harry had casually offered to provide what Ron had declined to do - - after being Ron's official girlfriend for so short a time, she had suddenly found her-self desperately wanting to explore the physical side of love.

Whereas, poor naïve Ron had thought that - - at seventeen years-of-age that they weren't ready for the possible responsibly of an unplanned child. As if she didn't already know two dozen contraceptive charms and jinxes. He knew she did and said so, but still hadn't wanted to rush things - - although they were both of age he'd wanted to wait until they were further along in their relationship.

Harry, on the other hand - - during a chat with Hermione during the Christmas holiday the both spent that year at the Burrow - when they were discussing her and Ron finally becoming a couple - - had out of nowhere - casually admitted his craving the same kind of intense sexual experiences that Hermione had secretly longed for. Fearing death at any moment he said that he was determined to **not die** a virgin. As Ginny had said no-way to sex - especially as long as their relationship remained secret - -an understandable attitude really, from a girl that wanted the bragging rights of being the Chosen One's girlfriend. Out of sheer frustration Harry had blurted-out his intention to seek-out – a no-string attached shag with a prostitute in London during the holiday. Strangely, Hermione found the idea of meaningless sex irresistible - especially without the promise of Marriage first restrictions that the more moralistic Ron was heavily hinting at.

Even Harry later admitted that all he'd wanted was to get laid and never imagined in his wildest dreams that _**prim and proper**_ Hermione - would take him up on such a recklessly crazy idea. But as a hated Muggleborn and fearing death during the war herself …Hermione had yielded with unusual ease to Harry's casual idea of an emotion-free one-night-stand in Mr. Weasley's shed at three in the morning. And who safer to give her virginity to than the friend for whom she had never **felt** anything more than sisterly love.

What she could not come to grips with - - even now, was how she had ignored her own - - two feet firmly planted on the ground, common sense approach to life and just let it happen - - at the Burrow, on a broken down couch surrounded by Arthurs collection of electric plugs and Muggle du-dad's - - on **Boxing Day**, no less. Because it was a betrayal on many levels, her boyfriend for one and his parents hospitality for another.

Even she admitted to herself - that **'doing-it'** especially with brother-figure - - was way out of character for her - - she wasn't normally the type of girl that did one night stands - - even with a close friends - - or so she had thought at the time. And yet when the opportunity came along, she had eagerly jumped at the chance. That in itself should have set off warning bells in her conscious – but oddly – it hadn't.

And of course it wasn't just that one night; once they started - - it was hard to stop. It was amazing that Ron hadn't caught them in the act - - considering the risks they'd taken at the Burrow over that holiday. And then back at Hogwarts - - during an affair that stretched on and off - - **in secret** and at random times and places, all but right in front of Ron's and his all too trusting back - - from late December to mid-June. All the Quidditch matches Ron played in; all the practices he and Ginny attended with neither of them ever wondering why there 'significant others' weren't there - - they never questioned what Harry and I were doing - - while they were in the air.

It was only now in Febuary, while remembering the events of second half of last term that the odd manner in which they so casually fell into the habit of havening meaningless - unbridled sex," came into question. As emotions weren't a part of what they were doing - they felt no unease that they were openly cheating on the people they - even then - during post shag cuddling - professed to love. Actually boasting how their new experience would make things better with the Weasley they'd settle down with - - someday. It all seemed so unreal now, as if their entire tryst was all part of an oddly hazy teenage wet-dream...

Sex in between classes - sex in the Prefect bath - sex so often that they'd finally grew careless enough to get caught in-the-act by a stunned speechless Ginny - - no less? And then all hell broke loose a mere twenty-four hours before Dumbledore funeral. Harry's relationship with Ginny had been extra discrete and behind the scenes – allegedly for her safety - so the only one who had to be publicly dumped had been Ron and of course he had not taken the kiss-off very well.

And now a mere fourteen months after Ron's original confession of love - - eighteen-year-old Hermione's ill-advised sexual tryst with seventeen-year-old Harry was over. After eight months of living openly in sin with Harry after school - - she could barely stand to be in the same tent with him. Was she then, once again, back in love with Ron? She honestly didn't know. In Hermione's ever logical mind she and Harry may have just confused teenage lust with real mature love - - a-lot of overly-randy teenagers do that.

How could any girl at her age - know what real love was … did Ron know? It hurt her pride to even think it - - but she kind-of thought he did. He had turned down a quick-shag in favor of the long term, which had to mean something maturity wise? But just the idea that Ron could be more mature than her in anything – had been a huge stunner for Hermione. Ron who couldn't resist sweets and yet he'd been willing to give up instant gratification sexually for long term happiness - - and as she now suspected, had also declined Lavender in the same way.

Sweet Merlin, she had mucked-up big time. Not all that popular with boys in general; or her female dorm-room peers - - for that matter. Without her close-association with Harry could she have attracted a man like, Ron - - on her own merits? Would Krum have asked her to the Yule Ball without her being a part of Potter's inner circle?

Her only chance at finding romance now - - was after they succeed in their mission; simply survive the war and have a go at starting over with someone new. But considering her track-record with boys so far, success in love seemed rather unlikely. And even if she did try, would her 'I'm always right' attitude make getting a new boyfriend, any easier? In a school with her limited experience - - with Ron being the sole exception - - males didn't normally make passes with bookworms who were loads smarter than they were. So Hermione seriously doubted that the adult - - after-work pub-scene - - would be any kinder to know-it-all birds.

Would Ron let her chat him-up again, and try to mend what they once had - - if she apologized hard enough? Would he'd want to even see her, or them, ever again, - - probably not?

Sighing, and looking horrible, eyes bloodshot, her face gaunt, her expression sad and feeling depressed, she exited the bathroom. Harry was already up, preparing tea in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hermione," he said, without looking at her.

"Morning, Harry," she answered, getting her clothes and changing into them.

"There is left-over rabbit from last night for breakfast," he commented apologetically. "Do you want it? It's not much - a few bites really?"

"No, Harry. You gave me the best part of last night's dinner," she said, without a glance at him. "You need food more than I do."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned, gazing at her. "I think you need it more, Hermione. I can count your ribs underneath the jumper you're wearing. You look pale and tired. Is it everything OK?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, everything's just fine, Harry," she answered, looking at him and forcing a smile. "You eat the rabbit – after all you caught it - and after that we'll pack up. I think we should pay a call on a local grocer. I have a few pounds left and we could get a few tins." It was a lie. Nothing was fine, they were almost penniless and she was hungry almost starving - - and they both knew it. Harry continued staring at her while she put her trainers on.

"We can share the rabbit."

"It was an undercooked semi-raw tiny rabbit - just eat it," Hermione ordered, with a tone that resembled the bossy tone she had used so effectively with Ron at school, during happier days.

Harry didn't like her tone, instead he glared at her in defiance - - mumbled something under his breath that probably wasn't a compliment; but otherwise didn't reply, he just poured two mugs of tea for them both. She joined him at the table and they drank in silence, like they usually did, before beginning to pack to leave for yet another location.

"We should go to the southwest of the country," commented Hermione without true interest. "It will be a bit warmer and less chance of running into Snatchers."

"Good idea," said Harry dispassionately.

Hermione began to pack everything inside her bag. He put her hand inside to take-out her winter cloak - and as she did she touched a small wooden frame, knowing instantly that it was a Muggle picture of her and Ron taken at her parents' home, two years ago. The one and only **gift** Ron had given her as her boyfriend - as a Christmas present - - during the same holiday she had first slept with Harry.

In spite of the betrayal it represented - she had always carried it with her, for it was the one and only Muggle photograph with just her and Ron in it – all the others had Harry in them and most where magical, which meant they moved. As expected - since the break-up, the image of Ron in each and every one of the magical ones had walked out of the frame – never to return. In every photo album Hermione had, going back to first year, Ron's magical image had also walked off. She didn't know how the images had known what she had done, but not knowing hadn't lessened the feeling of abandonment.

So she didn't open her photo albums anymore and she'd kept the Muggle photo within reach because it had become her most prized possession. And she would take it out whenever she and Harry had a row, and sat not-speaking at opposite ends of the tent - and stare at it as a reminder of - - more innocent, times? Sometimes she'd catch Harry with the Marauders map spread out on the dining table, staring like a cobra at the names – looking for someone. Hermione knew Harry was looking for Ginny's name, in a futile attempt to stay close to her. Harry still worried about not seeing any Weasley names on the map this term. He hadn't said anything to Hermione but each night in January he'd stare at the map for hours - looking for her name. Because none of his pictures of Ginny had been Muggle and Harry didn't have a single image of hers to cry over

Since '_Godric's Hallow'_ Hermione had cried buckets over that picture - stung by the mistakes in judgment on her part had lost for her - perhaps the only opportunity she'd ever have at everlasting romantic happiness. She felt more tears swelling in her eyes, just by touching the frame and turned round, so Harry couldn't see them.

"Hermione, I'm going outside for a minute," he announced. "I want to check the traps to see if we've caught another rabbit. Can you finish packing up in here?"

"Yeah, no problem," she agreed, putting her cloak on.

Harry nodded and exited the tent. Hermione was putting her cloak on when she heard him yell in surprise and fear. Startled, she wheeled round and clutched her wand firmly in her hand - ran out of the tent, ready to fight. She joined Harry, who was standing unarmed at the entrance, looking astonished at a man dressed completely in a white hooded robe sitting on a garden bench facing the tent entrance. At his feet were four bulging rucksacks, filled to overflowing with cans of food. The man wearing the cloak, hearing Hermione come out slowly reached up with both hands; one to pull back the hood and the other to pull off the ski-mask so that Harry and Hermione could see his face.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, unable to believe what she was seeing.

The man looked at them, and said with no emotion whatsoever, "top of the morning, Potter - - Granger. How are you both on this fine… first of February?"

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Entitled: Occlumency is hard to do**

(AN:) remember this bit

The opening scene in this story was heavily inspired by** 'Those Four Last Days of the War' - **as originally written by; oscarpaz00 - - Fanfictiondotnet id #:7192398. I recommend it for those who like uber-powerful Ron's.

The major difference between his tale and mine is - one) the character of Ron himself, mine isn't all powerful and - - secondly and more important - - what happens after they meet in the forest of Dean.

Well this is where we more or less part company and set off on separate paths, I thank '**four days**' again for the inspiration.

**one warning**; this is one of two Ron's angry rant chapters - - its filled with Adult bases colorful metaphors (ie) blunt vulgarites, remeber this is rated M for a reason - Ron has seen war up close and personal it changed him - - he's not a kid anymore.

you have been warned - adult mouth ahead

okay - ready - - set - - read!

OoOoOoOo

Neither Hermione nor Harry seemed to be able to speak for a full minute. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, because it was impossible for him to be here - - It was impossible for anyone to find them - - Finally, with no small effort, she managed to open her mouth and utter, "R – Ro - - Ron?"

"I know it's only been a few months, but I'm glad that you still managed to recognize someone of such little consequence… such as me-self," he said sarcasticly. The words might seem mildly amusing, but there was no emotion in his tone.

As if a lightning bolt had struck her - - Hermione's mind began to function again, thinking fast, and she raised her arm at once - the one with the wand, and aimed it towards the man who looked like Ron, and at the same time, seemed so different.

He was far fitter in appearance and broader in the shoulders; than her old Ron. His legs and arms seemed more muscled; overall he looked much stronger. His hair was still mostly ginger, but it was cut very-short - almost military style, with a tiny touch of whitish-gray at the temples as if he was in his late thirties. There were worry-lines too on his face and around his eyes — which, like his hair cut, gave Ron a darker - older appearance. His eyes were a deeper blue color and not as full of life and joy, as they had once been. In fact his overall appearance seem to scream of something lost - - his youthful innocence perhaps - - for his facial expression was blank, deeply penetrating and full of secrets.

She pushed these thoughts out of her mind and forced the logical part of her consciousness to take control. "How do we know it's you?" she asked, and Harry, suddenly aware of her suspicions, took a step back. "How do we know you're not a Death Eater poly-juiced?"

Ron looked at her for a moment, and his mouth curved slightly in a sadly experienced, semi-smile. A smile, Hermione noticed, very different from Ron's old ones. "If I were a Death Eater, you'd be captured or dead by now, as I've been sitting here… on this bench for about an hour and a half."

"An hour and a half?" repeated Harry in disbelief. "In this cold? Why didn't you enter the tent or call out to us, if you're Ron?"

"Enter the honeymoon suite - - are you daft? I didn't want to risk interrupting your morning **shag** like Ginny did back at Hogwarts, just on the off chance that you were actually sleeping. Who am I to dare disturb the National hero's repose? I do envy the blind trust you both have in your security charms, though. I would have posted a guard, but then - - you're not me. Safety over sex, I say - - but again – I know so little about the irresistibility of a good-shag, who am I to judge.

"Ah - - we weren't" Harry began awkwardly

"- - Security charms aside, Ron interrupted. "I was perfectly fine out here; a simple warming charm and the cold was not a problem for me."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a painful glance, before staring back at Ron again. "What are you going-on about?" asked Hermione? "This hasn't been a honeymoon for either of us and since when is the cold is not a problem for **you** - - at school you had loads-of problems with the most elementary of heating hexes?

"That was a while ago, the situation has changed.

"How did you find us? Why are you here? If you're really Ron, why haven't we heard from you in months?" Harry demanded to know.

"You haven't been in contact with anyone for months either - - and I know Granger is smart enough to figure out a way to do it without getting caught. As for me - - the new government has "talked" with us Weasley's in depth about contacting you-lot; several times" Ron said with a soft sneer. "We have Death Eaters watching the ruined joke shop and Dementor's patrolling around what's left of the Burrow, so our opportunities to stay in touch with such close friends - - such as your-selves, has been few and far between.

Grimmauld Place was blasted apart by 'persons unknown' on the fifth of September and I personally spent a fortnight in Azkaban right after the take-over being questioned under **Veritaserum** concerning your whereabouts. As a result of being known associates of you two. I was expelled from Hogwarts - forbidden to attend my seventh term until I wise-up enough to rat you two out.

"That's why your name didn't appear on the _**Marauders Map**_ in September.

"Well spotted Potter, guilt by former association. Yeah that's me.

"They had no right. We were no longer a couple.

"True-true, - - but **legal-rights** aren't a big concern for your average Death Eater. They didn't buy your perfectly choreographed - - for a large audience - public dumping of your cuckold ex-boyfriend either. They thought it was an act so …"

"- - You landed in Azkaban …"

"- - twice; once in August and again for a second fortnight in late October I was caged for being foolish enough to fall in love with what Minister Thickness likes to call a _**filthy Mudblood**_.

Hermione's hand trembled, and for a moment, she couldn't look at him. For a moment, she saw Ron again, that awful day, in the common room at Hogwarts, looking sad and lost ... That had been the last time she had seen him, until this moment — assuming, of course, that this person was Ron, because he didn't seem bitter …or angry or emotional which was totally different. She couldn't help but notice that a boy who once carried his heart on his sleeve had zero emotion behind his words. He didn't look sad, or angry, or anything.

"Ron - - "started Harry, his voice full of doubt and regret. "We - -"

"- - Spare me," interrupted Ron. "I'm not interested in the details of your sex marathon relationship. As I was saying - - during my fifth transfer from Azkaban in late October to the Ministry for yet another round of questioning - - I managed escaped my captors and fled along with a few others. What little remains of the Order helped me get away and due to advanced notice of my escape - - **most** of my family successfully went into hiding. Later that same evening Ginny had to be rescued from Hogwarts during the Halloween feast or she'd be sitting in Azkaban in my place …right-now. As a result of my **treason** - my brother's joke-shop along with the Burrow were both burned to the ground?

"Oh god …we had no idea,

"It's the price my family has paid for inviting you both into my ancestral Home. My dad was caught trying to sneak Half-Bloods into Wales in early December and questioned for a month straight - - he was only released during the New Year's raid on the prison, like loads of other Blood traitors. With any luck they are all hiding somewhere in France with the _**Delacour**_ family now. I know Bill and Fleur are there, I've checked **Shell Cottage** several times after my escape and it always stood abandoned, after being ransacked pretty badly.

"I've ruined your family!" Harry said sadly

"Don't get your knickers in a twist over it Potter. You didn't do squat. We Weasley's were on the same side in the last war; the only difference is - - there was no baby around to stop him this time. So what if my home is now a pile of ashes, houses can be rebuilt, the important thing is that the people that lived there are **all** now safe.

"So why aren't you in France?

"I had other plans. I was offer the chance to join the newly formed resistance and study advanced magic with a master and thus began my own journey into the art of guerrilla warfare. I've learned a thing or two and now with the skills I required - - we've come-up with a carefully thought out battle plan. To do that I have get something you have.

"What plan?" Harry and Hermione both asked sounding excited.

"Need to know bases and you two aren't on the short list. Sorry," Ron said in an emotion free monotone.

"But Ron …

"Just shut-it Potter…okay? I know how little has been happening on your Horcrux Hunt, how little progress you've made in the search, in spite of having the research queen as your bunk-mate. You've both messed this up big-time. People are suffering out there and I've gotten sick and tired of you do-nothings sitting on your arses while others are murdered.

Harry reacted as if slapped; while Hermione looked down at her feet feeling ashamed.

"We've decided to do what must be done. That is to put you both back on the fast-track. That's the only reason why I am here; frankly. I don't give a rats ass about you plan to get this job done; or what research methods you've employed - - beyond acknowledging that they failed miserably and your plan sucks. "

Harry's mouth hung open, like wanting to say something but in the face of brutal truth about his failure on this quest not being able to do so.

"We haven't yet decided that you're Ron," said Hermione, looking up defiantly, her wand hand lifting again to point at Ron. "Certainly you're not acting like him. Ron was very angry and depressed when he left. And," she added, "You still hadn't explained how you found us, or how you broke our protective charms without alerting us."

"You don't have to decide if I am Ron or not, because the gullible Ron you both knew is **dead**," Ron answered in a stone-cold monotone. He seemed absolutely relaxed, still sitting on the transfigured rocks, not concerned at all by the wand aiming at him. "The bloke you stabbed in the back _was _angry, I was depressed. I went to prison, I was tortured, I escaped - - end of story.

Since then I've done things that would sicken you both. There is now blood on my hands - - loads of it. I've killed Death Eaters and Snatchers without remorse and I have tortured **that-lot** to get information. You don't want anything to do with me anymore - - believe me.

"Stop putting your-self down, your self-worth issues always got in the way with us." Hermione protested.

"You don't **know** me, Granger, not anymore, get off your know-it-all high horse and open your ears. I'm a cold blooded killer - - do you get that? And to do what I've done I've had to bottle up my feelings and pack them away, permanently. I don't feel _**anything for anyone**_.

"I am the new and improved Ron. Not the same naive sidekick that sacrificed himself in that giant chessboard, not the same fool that faced the Acromantula's to save your sorry arse, Granger. I'm not the same trio clown that was dragged by Sirius Black into the Shrieking Shack by one arm, and most certainly not the honorable dolt that confessed his love to a backstabbing **amoral slut** that shagged like a mink-in-heat her so-called brother.

"You both betrayed me and left me heartbroken. Physical torture was nothing compared to what you two did, okay - - why can't you understand that? I've come back, here, to get something and the moment I have it, I'm gone - - got it?

"Ron you'll never know how sorry …

"- - and I don't want to know - - dammit. I've not come back to make nice-nice, for once in your fucking life Granger - - really listen to what I'm saying. There will be no making amends with you-lot. Your apologies are **NOT** accepted. None of my family wants to hear how sorry you are that the Death Eaters thought they could get you-lot …through me and my family.

"I'm here as a means to an end - - a quick method for the fulfilling your prophecy Potter - - that's all. I'm here to barter - - plain and simple. In these bags is the restocking of your larder and your cash box in exchange for what I want and then I'll move on.

"What do you want?

"The locket

"What? How did you know about that?

"That's Privileged information,

"Ron - - honestly;" Hermione bemoaned.

"The clock is ticking here; I've got places to go things to do, so to speed things up - - here the gist of **part** of the plan that I can tell you. I've obtained information on the identity and location of another of the missing Horcruxes. Don't ask how, believe me you don't want to know," Ron then paused for a second to reflect on something he'd done. "So - - basically, I'm here to collect the Horcrux you already have and destroy it - and after that's done - - I'll leave you two in peace."

Hermione felt her bottom lip and her wand hand tremble at Ron's words. Certainly, this man knew a lot about Ron. And she couldn't help noticing that the moments Ron had mentioned were the same ones she had mentioned to him that night, long ago - - But she was still not sure, because he seemed so different, and, above all, she _felt_ so different in his presence

"You know where another Horcruxes is, how – how-where?" asked Harry, furrowing his brow.

"Surely you know that Lord Voldemort - -"

"RON, NO!" yelled Hermione interrupting with a warning.

"- - has taken over the Ministry and is in control of Hogwarts?" Ron finished.

"THERE'S A TABOO!" Hermione bellowed, frantic, "on saying his name - -"

"- - I know," Ron interrupted her. "But I've found a way to defuse the alarm charm and therefore I'm not affected by it, and you aren't, either, while you're within twenty paces of me, so don't worry about it," he told her, leaving her dumbstruck. "But if it will prevent you both from going mental on me - - I'll try to call him Tom or Tommie from now on – okay?

"As I was saying, I'd think that, since Tommie has taken over the Ministry — which is a bad thing – right? Now correct me if I am wrong — I'm a bit dense … but shouldn't he be stopped - As Soon As Possible?"

Neither Hermione nor Harry answered for a moment, both of them looking at Ron in awe. "I still can't adjust to **you** of all people saying his name," whispered Hermione semi gob-smacked. "**My** Ron never did."

"I didn't get the chance to be - - **your** Ron; not exclusively anyway. You preferred a kinky three-way, one public naive fool to humiliate and the private lover for behind closed doors. You chose him over me - - every time you dropped your knickers for him. You chose to play the sweet virgin with me and slut with Potter - - to ride his cock behind my back while acting reluctant to give me a chase snog.

"Ron language" … Hermione said blushing hard at the blunt sexual reference.

"Stuff-it up your well-fucked arse …Lady Potter - okay?" Ron spat the angry bitterness in his tone as thick as venom "I've already told you several times that I've changed; it's not my fault that you never really listened to me …ever! I'm sick and tired of you both dismissing me as the inconsequential gullible-clown.

"We never thought that of you," Harry protested strongly.

"Whatever" - - Ron retorted in a tone that had a forced casual quality - "and who knows - - perhaps I have grown up a-bit in the last eight months; after all - -I've been out from under both of your shadows for a long time now. In the sunlight standing on my own - a man can grow tall and there is nothing brighter than the blinding light of open war. Now my patience is growing thin. I have way-too many Death Eaters to kill to waste the whole day discussing this?"

"I don't trust you," replied Hermione sternly. "You don't sound like Ron. When I look at you I don't feel the same magical signature as my Ron."

Ron grinned with a mirthless smile. "Perhaps it is because — as I've already told you — **your** gullible Ron is dead, and here's a joyous thought …you're the one who killed him. Maybe you are now 'sensing' his rotting corpse?

"Oh my god Ron, that's a disgusting thought!" Harry said

"Oi Potter, that's spot-on - - I am a disgusting person now and bloody proud of it too", Ron spat back furiously his mental self-control starting to slip. "Nice guys like the old Ron - finish last, you-lot taught me that - and thanks loads for the lesson.

"Ron I'm sorry, so very-very sorry," Harry said speaking with deep regret

"Save your pity for the poor sods that have suffered and died while you too enjoyed your honeymoon holiday," Ron retorted as he snapped his Occlumency shields back in place. "The sacks at my feet contain two months' worth of canned food, and from what I can see with my own eyes you can both stand a few good meals. In the pocket of my robe is an envelope contains one thousand pounds in Muggle money - - all generously donated by the 'Macnair' family - among others. They have no earthly use for the funds anymore.

"Ron …you didn't?

"An eye for an eye, I do to their families as they have done to Muggleborn's all across the UK.

That makes you …

"…No better than them, well spotted; Granger. I'm taking the war to them …at least I don't kill the children, can't say the same for them.

"I had no idea,

"Idealist and pacifists rarely do! Just stay-away from any mixed magic-Muggle villages for the Snatchers patrol them heavily. Buy your supplies strictly from **all** Muggle villages …its safer. Use poly-juice potion to disguise yourself as locals. You'll find a large bottle in one of the sacks.

Harry and Hermione just continued to stare at Ron gob-smacked and finally his patience wore out


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Ron vents some more

AN: Also Filled with colorful metaphors and blunt vulgarities, so be warned

this one is a bit big - sorry.

OoOoOoOo

"Look I've clearly wasted enough time here, take the food and just carry-on with your camping holiday. Apparently you two really believe that you can win this war without getting your hands dirty. A simple _**Exspeliamus**_ and old Tom and the rest of his Death Eaters will all drop there wands and give up. But no worries - - I'll take care of the core at … uh, - I mean, - - - things."

"Exactly - what do you mean by, - "Things?", inquired Harry quickly noticing that Ron had just made a Freudian slip-up.

"Have you been Confunded recently?," Ron quickly-countered with a-bit of insulting mockery. "Because you seem a-bit dumber than the last time I saw you. Well – I don't know - - Maybe that happens to blokes when they let their birds do **ALL** their thinking for them." Then he paused for a moment to let the insult fester – hoping it would trigger Harrys anger and cover his slip of tongue.

"We've been trying …we've looked in loads of places… Harry retorted hotly – as expected.

"All the wrong places, - going to Godric Hallow was plain stupid - - for Merlin's sake, what were you thinking? You were born there Potter, Tom Riddle wasn't. He was born in an orphanage that was torn down twenty five years ago, it's an office tower now …by the way. It didn't take a bookworm genius for the DE to figure-out that you'd go to the Hollows or Hogwarts." Ron repeated as if speaking to a pair of dimwitted children.

"You're a very bitter man these days Ron," Hermione said sadly

"**Ya-think**, golly – I wonder… 'Who' could have made-me into one of those?" Ron replied with heavy cynicism

"Ron there is no need too - -

Ron interrupted at once; "as I said already, - - we in the resistance have decided to put things right; and I volunteered to find you all by my lonesome - - do the task you **still** haven't done. By that I mean, finishing off Tom's Horcruxes? The only skill you've shown so far on this quest is in hiding - - so carry-on with that and let a real man take care of the important stuff.

"_You're_ going to _Finish off Voldemort'_?" repeated Hermione in enough astonished disbelief enough for her to say the forbidden name – her tone thickly laced with mockery and skepticism. "What do you mean? That _you _are going to kill him - - _**You**__?_"

Ron frowned. "There it is again - - the clear doubt concerning my abilities coming out of your mouth - - Granger. You once said different - but that was a lie too, wasn't it - - like so much of the other deceptive rubbish you feed me, last term - about being in love with me and other such nonsense - - so no big surprise there. But **kill** him? No - not exactly," he explained bitterly, as a dangerous gleam flashed behind his eyes. "I do remember the prophecy; 'surprise-surprise'. I know your lover-boy has to do the actual deed. And he'll get **all **the recognition for wining this war too - - almost single handed. Oh hell yes, all the glory will go to your hero, and you'll be right there; as Potter's woman …to **share the credit.**

"RON!"

"_**Potter and Granger, without help - disarm thousands of DE**_'; I can almost see the headlines. Not that I really care who gets the glory for ending this war; in fact - you'd be surprised how much you can get done if no one involved gives a shite about who gets the credit. But that's your problem Potter – not mine - - you should realized this flaw in your bunk-mate; she's an overachiever determined to be the best – in everything she does - - get it? She's only with you to get the glory - - top marks in the **class** of killing Voldemort.

So share the glory - - I don't care, but we mere mortals can't wait anymore - - for you two to take your good sweet time getting the job done. While you're out here writing your post-victory speeches - - there are loads of innocent Muggle-born and half-blood families being murdered _**every day**_ - - while you and lover-boy do nothing but lounge-about and **shag**.

Ron we aren't - - we haven't in - -"Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"- - What's surprising you so much, Granger?," Ron spat back - - his growing resentment - feeding fuel to his long repressed anger – which in turn – undid the mental barriers around his trapped feelings of rejection – these dangerous emotions – resulting in his visibly growing rage. It was a vicious circle that a hot tempered – stubborn Hermione - natural urge to argue with him on intensified.

"I know you believe that I'm ruddy incompetent; not able to tie my shoes without _**Felix-Felicis. **_Can't ever be as good at_** anything**_ as your beloved Chosen One? Remember the load of rubbish you spun on me, trying to convince me that I might-be just **as good** as him. But the truth was you were both playing me - a cruel prank on a love-sick fool - and immature silly me fell for it - - hook line and sinker.

"I meant what I said about you - - you're just as good as Harry in many things - - and in some categories - - loads better. You are a good man Ron, and far more honorable a person than I turned out to be. I regret every-hate filled word, I spat - without thinking - at our break-up, and wish more than you know for a way to take them back - - " Hermione half-whispered so low only Harry heard her - - for he too was feeling horrible regret for what he'd done.

"- - For no mere wizard… like me, - -" Ron retorted hotly – continuing on in his rant unabated - - having not heard any of what she had said in a whisper, - "would dare-**hope** to challenge the fate of those being killed every day by people such as the Malfoy's. But it's a funny thing, it's the average blokes like me that are doing the fighting and the dying in this war. Not-you demi-god **Heroes!**

"THANK_GOD - - that judgment day for the Malfoy's and all the other Death Eaters is coming - I'm happy to say that it will soon be at hand - and they'll pay for their crimes. Perhaps not **all **at my hands - but someone will get them, of that I'm sure. The old Ron wasn't as good as you-are with spells Granger - - nor did he have destiny behind him like Potter here does, he didn't even have the stones to try? - - But the NEW RON is going to give it a go - - I know I might die fighting - - probably will die, but at least I perish doing _**something**_ instead of sitting on my arse like you two.

"You'll be dead in a week without us," Harry spat back in mocking contempt.

"I'm already dead …you dolt. I've been in a more-or-less - running battle since November; Potter. You're setting too much store by the bumbling idiot that Granger thinks I'll - **always** be. I've been on my own camping trip and it changed me - - I've learned some hard hands-on lessons and they weren't about sex. Or do you really think I've found you here by accident, here in the middle of nowhere? Have you also forgotten that I've broken your oh so special charms without you noticing? How do you think I learned to avoid the taboo on Voldemort's name?

Hermione didn't know how to answer. Undoubtedly, those were interesting questions.

"Your good with a wand Potter, but your magic **isn't** uber powerful. Even you must know this. Tom has decades more in wand-combat experience than you - and Dumbledore didn't teach you squat. Ever ask your-self **why?**

"So tell me - - what will be your overwhelming tactical advantage when you face him? Dumbledore's power of Love - - your great love for Granger is how you intend to win …are you going to have a shagging contest with Tommie and Bellatrix? To prove who is the best fuck in England?

"Ron - - about that - -" Hermione began only to be interrupted yet again.

"- - I know you and the full extent of your magic. I also know you couldn't beat Snape in a running battle and the end of last term, you gave it your best shot and he toyed with you. In the four months I have apprenticed to my master, I've learned more about wand combat than Dumbledore taught you in six years. Think on that - - for Merlin's sake.

"Ron - - that's not true.

"Yes it is Hermione and deep down you know it too," Ron said slipping-up and calling her by her first name as his Occlumency shields began to break down completely – once again.

"I've come to understand magic at its primary, raw level." He spat - his pain filled emotions now rushing to the forefront of his mind – as Ron's torment became visibly obvious to Harry and Hermione. "I've learned spells that go so far beyond seventh year Newts level - - channeled magic so strong your charms are nothing against me. They're easy to detect, and even easier to dismantle. No offence," he added, looking at Hermione

"Alright-alright - - for the sake of argument, I'll concede that we've had rotten DADA professors over the years - but otherwise you're not making any sense," said Hermione, trying extra-hard to be reasonable while staring at Ron disbelievingly and becoming increasingly concerned by his growing rage.

She hadn't retorted to any of the insults Ron had hit her with before this - precisely out of fear of his notorious temper. She and Harry had learned from long experience to let Ron' angry rants run their course and lose steam - before trying to reason with him.

His language was far cruder than ever before, coarse enough to make a royal marine blush. And worse yet - he'd claimed to have killed people - In cold blood – and the possibility that it might be true scared her more than anything else – did she do this to him – had her rejection begin his transformation into a heartless killer? That realization made Hermione's already deep feelings of guilt increased a hundred fold.

Suddenly she felt that she truly deserved everything he was shouting at her and more. For this tongue lashing contained her own words and actions thrown back into her face. His verbal reaction to their break-up was eight months overdue, and fully justified - - However; her intended goal remained unchanged – she was determined to fight her instints to row with him and instead - try to calm Ron down and keep the conversation calm and rational.

"Magic at its primary level' what does that mean?" she asked softly, trying to redirect the topic away from personal issues.

"I don't have time to explain to you-lot magic that goes beyond even the Unspeakable's level; spells that Dumbledore should-have been teaching Harry twenty-four seven since third year." Ron roared in a fresh bout of red-hot anger and frustration as he suddenly took his wand out from inside his cloak.

Hermione flinched again at the speed he had employed, and fearing getting hexed - she reluctantly pointed her wand back at him in a more menacing manner. Ron raised an eyebrow at her futile gesture of defiance and snorted – his face twisting into an ironic half-smile - - the first genuine smile she had seen on his face since the break-up.

"Don't bother," he advised with thick scorn. "I've told you that if I had wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."

"That's not Ron's wand," Harry abruptly pointed out eagerly in warning - as if that proved that Ron was an imposture - while Hermione stare at the wand in Ron's hand. It was slightly longer than Ron's former wand, thicker, and it was also of a dark reddish color, it had what seemed like strings of silver bands at intervals across its length from tip to hilt.

"Yes, it is," Ron replied easily sidetracked off topic - - another of his weakness's, that he would later mentally kick himself for. - Along with the repeated failures of his allegedly uber powerful Occulmency skills that his master had assured him would keep his anger firmly in-check. But Ron should have known better – there was No-one else on the ruddy-planet, who could get him distracted enough to wander off topic – as often as these two did.

"It's made of walnut - eleven inches long - pliable - - with a Minotaur heartstring core," he said the new subject calming him a bit. "A new wand - - that my master had me make for myself to channel the extra power I handle now."

"You **made** that wand?" Hermione automatically sardonically sneered - unintentionally undoing the calming effects of Harry's off-tangent subterfuge. "You must be kidding. Since when did you –of all people - - become a wand-maker?" she added contemptuously, deliberately speaking to Harry about Ron as if he wasn't there.

"I am a lot of things I wasn't before," he retorted - once again furious beyond description, as his self-control now completely vanished – while Harry glared a look at Hermione that conveyed the unspoken message of ; - - "_You idiotic bint - - Why did you undo the calming-chat I started_?" as he saw Ron's eyes glow red and his voice become hoarse with anger. "But I'm growing tired of this." Ron spat and moved the wand lazily, the next moment Hermione felt the protective charms surrounding them both and their campsite, abruptly disappear.

"WHAT?" she shrieked, astonished and more than a little afraid? "How did you do that? You lifted all of my complex charms without effort. We're exposed!"

"What's the problem?" Ron shouted his body trembling in fury, his hands glowing with white light magic. "You were going to lift them, anyway. You were leaving, moving to somewhere in the south - - weren't you? And as for being exposed - - I'd not worry about it. If all the Death Eaters in the United Kingdom find us right-now, none of them would leave this grove alive."

"Ron - - please - calm down," she begged becoming seriously worried, for she had never seen his temper this out of control.

"We haven't agreed about turning anything over or to come with you," replied Harry recklessly - but also in a worried tone. "As Hermione has explained, we aren't sure you're the **real** Ron as you're not clarifying any of our questions."

"_**Dam-you girl**_," Ron abruptly spat as he saw the growing fear on their faces and realized the significance. "Hold-on a second, while I regain my composure". A slight wave of his hand and Harry and Hermione were frozen in place - and then bending over at the waist - and putting his hands on his knees; Ron took a series of slow calming breaths.

He closed his eyes and mentally pushed all the crippling emotional pain he now felt - back into the cerebral container in his mind where he kept them bottled-up. Clearing his mind was an major struggle this time and focusing his magic; with an all but audible click his Occlumency shield slammed back into place.

Ron kicked himself intellectually for allowing this conversation to wander off topic so many times, onto subjects that he knew dam-well would set him off emotionally. '_Some super powerful wizard you turned out to be – you're a ruddy joke. In and out quickly - yeah-right that worked so-well too - -didn't it – Weasley'? _He said to himself_._

His master had warned him that speaking to her would be his undoing, and Ron hated it when his master was right. Well he wasn't a hero - like **them** –- he was just an average bloke doing a dirty job. Deep down he'd known that bushy haired deceiver would always be his _Achilles Heel_ - '_but you couldn't pass on the change to see her again - - could you?_ He thought. _Oh well I've mucked-up, but a mistake isn't total if you learn from it - - and the sooner you get your lovesick arse away from her the more self-control I'll regain._ With that small thought of comfort he Straightened-up again and resumed speaking in a far more confident emotion free monotone.

"I didn't ask either of you to come with me. We in the resistance figured that you should just carry-on doing what you do best …**hide**. You can put up the Charms again once I leave, I suppose, and Harry can cook you both a fine meal, or move south and do it there," he retorted now perfectly calm.

"And then," he added, casually canceling the wandless spell that had them petrified, "When all the Horcruexs are gone, I'll come back and find you **again** and take you to a place where the Chosen One here can **try** to kick Tommie's butt. But, as I am already here, before I depart - I think it's best if I destroy the Horcrux you already have."

Harry and Hermione retreated at once, her wand hand aiming again and ready to strike. "What do you know about the locket?" Harry asked.

"I know you got the locket off of Umbridge on the second of September - - lord knows she was punished heavily for the attack on her courtroom - and the prisoners that escaped. Also, as I said, more than once - I know Hermione is right-now wearing it. And just by knowing that I think it's obvious that I'm not a Death Eater in disguise, isn't it? Only the three of us and Voldemort know about them."

"Okay," Harry accepted the point. "But how do you know it's a real Horcrux?"

"I've told you," Ron sighed in frustration – try to keep up with the program, Potter – okay? I have means that neither of you would approve of - - concerning their whereabouts. I also told you I'm playing by Death Eater rules now, and gaining information their way - - isn't pleasant.

"You two want to keep your hands clean - I get that - - so let's cut to the chase here. I know you have it, and you're going to give it to me. It's just that simple. So, can you both stop playing at being daft so I can destroy the locket and get out of here? The sooner you turn it over the sooner I'll be gone and you can then go back to your do-nothing honeymoon."

"We cannot destroy it," said Hermione in despair. "We have nothing so destructive —"

"I can destroy it," cut in Ron.

"How?" asked Hermione, confused. "Horcruxes only can be —"

"- - destroyed by something so destructive that they cannot be magically repaired, yes," completed Ron, wearily. "I know what Horcruxes are and exactly how they work. My master and mentor unlike your Albus Dumbledore does-not withhold information from his protégé for some obscure greater-good. He tells me almost everything, I think, in fact, that I know more about Voldemort and his ruddy-Horcruxes than you two combined, so please …spare me the lecture."

Hermione couldn't answer, astonished as she was. "How do you - - ?"

"- - This is getting us nowhere," said Ron, interrupting her. "Sorry, about this" he added and then he gave a tiny flick with his wand, its tip flashed briefly, and Hermione's wand flew out of her hand towards Ron, while at the same instant they found their feet stuck to the ground.

"Will you **stop** doing that?" yelled Harry very irrated.

"How did you - - ?" screamed Hermione, suddenly very afraid.

"I really didn't come here to harm either of you," explained Ron sadly, catching Hermione's wand mid-air. "Now you're both disarmed, so I could do anything to you. But honestly the only 'thing' I intend to actually attack are Horcruxes." He was going to say something more, but-instead, he suddenly changed subjects. As off he went on another side-tangent; "Where's your wand Harry?

"It's broken," Harry glanced briefly at Hermione, and she felt her face turn pink. "Well, mine — mine got broken - - by accident, during our visit to Godric's Hollow," he said.

"Broken?" Ron asked mildly surprised. "You didn't try to mend it?"

"I tried, using Hermione's wand but it didn't really mend," Harry answered, dejectedly. "It broke again the first time I tried to use it again."

Shifting Hermione's wand into the one that held his own wand, Ron reached into his robes and pulled out a foot long narrow wooden box. Inside was about a half-dozen wands of different types including his old one made of Ash. He laid them out on the rock bench side by side and said.

"I've acquired most of these off of fallen enemies, but they've been purged of dark-magic, so they are okay to use. Always good to have spares, eh,? Okay - Mister high and mighty Chosen-One, I need you to look hard at these wands very-very- closely - and then close your eyes, - look through your eye lids and tell me if any of the six glow more than the others?

"The one on the left - - the very first one," Harry said, indicating Ron's old wand.

"Figures", Ron mumbled, putting his own walnut wand down and picking-up his old Ash one of approximately the same length.

"Come over here and take it away from me," Ron said getting into a combat stance and waving his hand to free Harrys' feet. "Be warned - you're going to have to fight me for it.

Harry thought that Ron had been joking - but he wasn't, Harry did have to semi-fight for Ron's wand, finally, after a few minutes of serious struggling - by unexpectedly stomping on Ron's right-foot - Harry got the wand a-way from Ron.

"Good …you defeated me in combat, which means according to wand lore, my old wand will change allegiance from me to you and should work for you; loads-better than any borrowed wand. Go ahead - try it out

"Yeah I can see that." Harry said smiling big - as red sparks flew out from the tip -as he waved his 'new' wand about for a-bit. "It does seem to work much better for me than Hermione's wand.

Shifting Hermione's wand back into his free hand Ron then canceled the spell holding the girl immobile - and then walked up to her and reversed the wand and handed it back… hilt first.

"You need to work on your hand grip, Granger - - had this been an actual duel with a DE you would be defeated or dead. And the only way I ever want to remember defeating you is at wizard chess. Now give me the locket you're wearing and I'll leave you both in peace.

(End-tran)

AN; you see - my Ron is not super powerful, in fact he still has his weakness – a Weasley temper and irresistible attraction to - - well - - you know.

Well I've caught up with what I prewrote so updates may come slower

Please review; I haven't been abused as a writer for ages.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 **need to know**

3,684 words

AN: Rant # two: just saw **movie eight** again, down in the chamber, HJG destroyed the cup, but it doesn't defend itself as the locket did with Ron. Compare the two destructions – which one is the more dramatic scene – which is the braver act. Is it not pure sexism to imply that only boys are negatively affected by Horcruxes? Again I understand the need for strong role model for girls today, but wouldn't it have been nice to show the Heroine's demon's to someone - - especially Ron?

It's relatively easy for a person without mortal imperfections and self-doubts to destroy something evil; it is far harder when faced with your own self-doubts hidden-deep in your soul, to do the same thing. In all eight movies they only hinted at Hermione's vague human weakness and I feel that's a mistake. Ron facing spiders was a braver act because we knew of his fear, movie wise - - what if anything did Hermione fear, beside bad grades?

Hermione said she didn't want to destroy the cup in the movie - but what did she risk by **not** doing so? Is Supergirl really brave in doing a heroic deed - - like facing a machine gun - when everyone knows the bullets couldn't hurt her? How can Hermione show bravery in killing a Horcrux if she fears nothing? Does this mean that I hate the Hermione character; I don't think so - my goal is to show her bravery in overcoming very human doubts and fears that a real girl would face?

Was the above a spoiler?

Read on and see

Enuff said

Roll film

OoOoOoOo

"Please Ron tell me, what happened to you? Hermione pleaded. "Who taught you Occulmency? How do you know half of what you do?

Ron sighed and fought the annoyance rising inside of him before replying. "A Horcrux is an unusual form of magic with a unique signature they aren't hard to spot** if** you know what to look for.

"How are you going to destroy it? Harry asked.

"Destroy them …plural not singular.

"You found another one?" Hermione asked in gob-smacked amazement.

"Not really, Let's just say that I acquired one as part of a ransom demand; one special cup, a personal favorite of Tom Marvolo Riddle that he stole in his youth from lady Hephzibah Smith who Tom murdered to transform it into a Horcrux. Allegedly originally owned by - - Madam Helga Hufflepuff herself a Hogwarts founder. You saw a pensive about it in Dumbledore's office and told us about it. In fact you were the one that told us of old Tom fascination with the founders, don't you remember Harry

"You remember that?

"Always the tone of surprise,?" Ron bemoaned. "Idiots with zero recall of past moves can't play a decent game of chess. I may not have shown it, but I always paid attention when there was something really important enough to remember - - - and to think, Ginny called me thick!

"I'm surprised Granger – that you never did figure-out that I only acted homework lazy just to get your attention away from 'the **dolt** that lived'. But as Potter got in your knickers anyway - it was a waste of effort on my part.

Hermione turned and stared at Ron totally gob-smacked having never guessed the truth.

"Okay-okay so you actually listened - - for once - - but how did you trace - -" Harry said mockingly

"- - Privileged information gained by unpleasant means," Ron replied calmly not rising to the bait. "This Hufflepuff cup somehow found its way into the Lestrange family vault at Gringotts some twenty odd years back. Rabastan not knowing its true value - later traded it for his brother Rodolphus, Bellatrix's husband …who had fallen into my unsavory hands.

"He did?

"Oh Yeah, we in the resistance do take prisoner's now and then …for Intel questioning. The Lestrange brothers tried to double-cross me during the exchange but it didn't play-out as they planned. Ron said with a pure evil grin that seriously frightened Hermione.

"Saying the resistance you really mean the 'Order' - don't you," Hermione interjected suddenly wanting to know.

"No, my master told me early-on that the **Order of the Phoenix** was finished as an effective fighting force, they run Potterwatch but that's about all," Ron retorted automatically

"And the Lestrange cup - - it's real?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, dripping with evil and it gave me several self-doubting nightmares by just keeping it on my person. Matches everything I know about a Horcrux. Check it for yourself if you doubt me." Ron said pulling it out of another pocket in his robes.

The moment it became visible Harry knew it was the real deal, for he heard it whisper to him in Parceltongue. So he quickly shook his head 'NO' to decline the offer.

Hermione, who was lost in thought over all she had heard - stood gob-smacked for a-bit and looked startled when she heard her name spoken.

"Lady Potter - - Granger …Hermione - - **HERMIONE**, the locket - - can I have it please," Ron repeated ever louder in his now customary monotone.

"Oh yes - - sorry," Hermione replied blushing as she reached up and removed the locket

"You really shouldn't wear a Horcrux like a necklace, by the way," Ron said casually. "It can muck-up your head, - - no scratch that! Such restrictions only affect mere mortals and dimwitted sidekicks, not heroic lovers like you-lot.

Hermione winced at the comment

"To sum up," The game plan for the here and now is to destroy the two here, then leave the sword behind with you-lot, for safe keeping. That done - - I'll destroy the _**Ravenclaw Diadem**_ where it is hidden and use its destruction to have a go at the last Horcrux. But honestly - - my survival chances going after the last two are rather dismal. That's why I'm leaving the sword with you - - in case I **kick-it **(AN; die).

Sword - - what sword. Harry asked confused - - and before Hermione could tell him - Ron said

"Don't be so thick," he spat. "The Gryffindor one that at the late Minister Rufus Scrimgeour refused to turn over to you - - or so I've been told by a reliable source. The same sword that Albus Dumbledore mentioned in his will - - that I heard about - when Scrimgeour read the entire last testament to me - before I got what Albus bequeathed to me. Now - correct me if I'm wrong - but my guess is that snitch and the sword were two things that Albus desperately wanted you to have - so you could use them to somehow destroy the fucking Horcruxes

"Ron will you please give a thought to your filthy language!" Hermione complained with a resigned sigh.

"No." Ron replied perfectly calm.

"How did you get the sword?

"That's the odd thing; I was lead to it by a patronus after the cup exchange turned nasty. My guide took the form of a silver-deer and at first I thought it was yours, Potter - until I remembered yours is a stag. You know …with horns?

"Then this was a doe? Hermione interjected eagerly.

"Yeah, - - no horns. Anyhow; at first I thought it was another trap, but it didn't pan-out that way. I had to swim for it though - - because the sword was in a sort-of pond, deep in what's left of Sherwood Forest.

And you're sure it's real.

"Yes - I'm sure, I used my deluminator on it - - handy little devise that is, has all kinds of uses. And now if you two will excuse me - - I have some Horcruxes to get rid of," Ron said as he reached into his robes and withdrew the sword of Gryffindor.

"No wait, why do **you** get to do them-in? Hermione interrupted

"Excuse me?

"The locket and the cup? Harry has already destroyed the diary and I think that after all I've been through - - after six years of misadventure with you two, Popinjays - - I believe that I've earned the right to my own turn.

"I haven't destroyed one either, Granger!

"I should have next-go, Hermione pouted.

"Let her do it Ron," Harry pleaded in a long suffering tone, "you can have the other one, - please. I'm so sick of her winning until she gets her way - - or arguing with me until I give up - - just to shut her up."

"Oh the joys of having the little-misses underfoot twenty-four seven," Ron said understanding Harry's problem with Hermione all too well. '_The things we bloke's puts up-with all in the name of getting in a girls knickers',_ Ron said to him-self with bittersweet satisfaction, "_but not anymore, she is Harry cross to carry now'._

"You know what, Potter - - your right; let her destroy them **both** - - it'll server her right", Ron said knowingly, "Though I should warn you that a Horcrux will defend itself. My master told me that the Gaunt ring, put up a terrible fight before its destruction, even managed to fatally poison its last wearer.

"The - - what Ring?

"Merlin Potter, didn't Albus Dumbledore tell you anything of value?

"Apparently not," Harry replied bitterly.

"Tom made seven Horcruxes - - possibly eight," Ron replied exasperated. "My master believes that to create a Horcrux the caster has to spilt his soul while committing a murder. The spell is cast ahead of the killing curse and the soul fragment sent into an inanimate object of importance to the caster. Well - normally it's an object, living things can also be a Horcrux too, but doing so is risky for a living thing can die and that instantly destroys the Horcrux from the caster.

"My master also believes as do I, that Tom's first Horcrux was his diary; his second was the leg-bone of his murdered Muggle father.

"Leg bone? The headmaster didn't mention a leg bone," Hermione said scornfully in disbelief.

"And your precious headmaster was so forthcoming in providing you with **all** the details concerning the Horcruxes your hunting", Ron replied with biting contempt. "I bet Albus didn't tell either of you that old Tommie needed a soul-fragment to reanimate his current body - the one he made during fourth year.

"As Hermione without doubt, already knows, a Dementor's kiss literally sucks the entire soul out of a human body and although the empty shell can continue to live for a period of time - - after the soul is removed the body is no longer controlled by the departed soul. Old Tommie needed to reinstall one of the fragments of his soul into the body he made, to fully control it. That's why the leg-bone was part of the ritual in the graveyard.

Ron that's Brilliant!

"I didn't think of it, my master did." Ron spat irritated. "Anyway, that's two; the next four reflects Tom's fascination with the founders. In no particular order there was: Gaunt's ring a Peverell family heirloom that once belonged to Tom's Wizarding grandfather with the Peverell name possibly related by marriage ever so remotely to Godric Gryffindor himself. Then there is; Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup and finally Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem.

"What's a diadem,?" Harry asked sounding confused

"It's a great lady's bejeweled tiara, worn by the richest of the nobility. I wore a far less expensive one to the Yule-ball," Hermione answered automatically

"With Krum …" Ron mumbled softly, his jealousy still vivid - all these years later - Harry heard it and cringed.

"And the last Horcrux?," Hermione asked now becoming excited.

"Well there is a problem with that one," Ron replied none too happy. "My master has two suspects for that one, the same ones Dumbledore had and naturally - - never mentioned to Harry. One is supposed to be Tom's pet snake Nagini, a Horcrux my master believes was made by mistake when Tom was still working out the bugs of the Horcrux creating process. The other alternative - - well there's a similar problem with that one too.

"Headmaster Dumbledore once theorized while discussing the possibilities with my master - that Nagini, could have been with Tom the night he killed your parents, A Horcrux created at the time of your father's murder. However, I lean toward my masters theory, for I recently learned that Tom went to Godric's Hallow that night - - alone. Nagini wasn't with him.

"Why my dad's murder, why not my Mums, she was murdered too.

"No, if made at all - - it was definitely your dads, **you** made that clear to me, or don't you remember?.

"Remember what, no I don't - - tell me again.

"I better not, painful memories are meant to be forgotten.

"You didn't forget.

"No, I didn't. I thought it was an important move, like on a chess board. The key in understanding an opponent's strategy in any game are their 'tells', and what Tom did that night said a-lot about Tom's way of thinking.

"Tell me anyway

"You're not going to like this Potter.

"Tell me god-dammit!" Harry literally shrieked in anger.

"It was a night or two before we went to the Department of Mysteries, you had a dream where you connected to Tom's memories of Godric Hallow and after you woke-up screaming - you told me that Tom had tried to spare your Mum. Now I'm paraphrasing you understand, - basically Tom told your mum to get out of the way… that all he wanted was to kill your dad and her son and if she didn't interfere, her life would be spared.

"Yeah, I remember now, so what.

"My master told me that Tom had made a deal with one of his followers to spare Lily; to make her into an Imperio-cursed sex-slave or an involuntary breeder of dark wizards – and it is a possibly - I suppose. The thing is Tom doesn't do bargains. You obeyed him or died. So Tom had his own reasons for trying to spare your Mum that didn't involve any Death Eaters randy desires.

"You're saying he wanted her for himself?" Harry asked horrified at the thought.

"It's just a long-shot option; you understand," Ron said semi-apologetically. "Tom was still very human at that point, with Bellatrix his married and not so discrete 'under wraps' mistress. My master believes that before the killing curse he hit you with - backfired, Tom had hoped to have heirs - - loads of them. Sons and daughters of his flesh and blood; trained to rule a Death Eater Empire, which would stretch across Europe to the Ural Mountains in Russia. Bellatrix had proved barren, so he might have been in the market for another breeder.

"Ron that a horrible thought," Hermione protested in an utterly disgusted tone.

"Among wizards it all boils down to the breeder's bloodline, brood mares and stallions," Ron said in a flat monotone. "A woman who gave birth to the Chosen One would have great value for she had produced a child of destiny.

"I had no idea," Harry said horrified.

"Me either", Hermione interjected.

"Of course not, neither of you were raised in the Wizarding society, you weren't breast-fed this blood-purity rubbish as toddlers. We backward …poor as dirt Weasley _blood-traitors_ don't follow those stupid traditions because we think they're rubbish… but we know about them - and besides; other pure blood families do swear by them.

'_This is yet another reason why Dumbledore must have wanted Ron in on the Horcrux hunt all along, the third leg of the trio stool.'_ Hermione said to her-self with cutting self-contemp_. 'Harry and I knowledge of the Wizarding world is tragically limited, whereas Ron's is surprisingly massive. Perhaps Dumbledore suspected that there was a __Horcrux secret__ in "__**The Tales of Beedle the Bard"**__ that only a pure-blood wizard such-as Ron could decipher. _

'_Sweet merlin, Ron's right, I continually underestimated him. Worst yet this proves conclusively that I shouldn't have given in sexually to Harry. And to think, if I had waited – been patient - this new more confident Ron could have been mine - - for sweet Merlin this new Ron is physically so way beyond hot it's scary - - oh-sweet lord._

"Alright-alright so Tom wanted to make my mom into a baby factory, so what?"Harry asked clearly miffed.

"My guess is that old Tom tried the **Imperio curse** on your Mum and it didn't take - and then out of pure frustration - - he killed her. The main point is that he never intended to kill her in the first place so if the Horcrux spell was used at all that night - - it would have been cast before he killed your dad. As no dark-magic object belonging to the founders was found near or on his body - - or so the autopsy report stated. I'd say he didn't go there intending to make a Horcrux," Ron said very carefully putting emphasis on **intending** so as not to be caught in an outright lie.

'_After-all' _Ron said to him-self_ 'I still had a fragment of personal-honor in the deepest corner of my tainted-soul. _So he didn't lie casually, besides honestly he was a terrible liar. Telling only part of the truth was so much easier and omitting some information wasn't technically a lie either, it just wasn't the whole truth. By bending the truth a little, Ron could do without bothering what little conscious he still had. Also telling mostly truth - made him feel a little superior to the two ex-friends now in front of him - - who'd lied to him non-stop about their two-timing affair for six solid months - back at Hogwarts.

"Yeah-yeah, go on - - tell us more we don't know. For example; who in bloody-hell is this master of yours and why did the headmaster tell him so much more than he did me?" Harry asked feeling even more outraged and betrayed.

"I not the one to ask about that - - that's between you and a dead man. Personally, I've come to believe that Albus kept you in the dark because of your indirect connection into Tom's mind. Not wanting the information to be lost he trusted at least one other person with all the details of his Horcrux scheme besides my master - - because again – he clearly didn't think you could be trusted with everything," Ron suggested sadly.

"I hate that he kept things from me" - Harry snarled.

"But don't get your knickers in a twist over it, the need to know restriction applies to me as well. I don't know all the; whereas and why-fore's of every single combat-mission my group goes on. The resistance leadership cadre only releases enough practical info to the rank and file to get the job done. Even the commander doesn't know all the logistics of everything – he, like the rest of us - are pawns in the great game that fate is putting on, with all of us grunts equally expendable.

"Well you still know loads more than we do." Harry spat bitterly disappointed.

"Yeah - - life sucks that way, but in reality I don't have all that much more info, than you - - if you think on-it. Most of what I know came from you in the first place. I've just have a different perspective - - call it if you like - a dumbed down point-of-view at analyzing the Intel; that you hero types are too 'smart' to utilize," Ron said sarcastically. "Any way; as I was saying - -So when the killing curse rebounded off of you - - the baby; it killed the last remaining original soul fragment in Tom Riddle's original, purely-human body - - thus ruining forever any chance for Voldemort to make any more Horcruxes - or sire a dynasty of dark wizard kings.

"Well that's comforting,"

"More than you'll ever realize.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** - Hermione's turn

3,658 words

**AN**: never let it be said that your reviews of this 'work' aren't directly helpful to the course of this tale, in spite of loud protests from the crowd – I am not perfect. yes- yes - its shocking - - but true

I just read one that mentioned Hermione's casual sex obsession in regards to Ron - and reading my tale again I had to agree, I have therefore tweaked my story accordingly. So please review - it helps more than you know.

roll-film

oooooo /

oooooo !

"And Now that you've both kept me chatting about old-times for far longer than I ever intended - - it's time to end this little visit," Ron said while withdrawing the blade from its sheathe and handing it - - hilt first, to Hermione's outstretched hand. "We'll start with the locket, Potter - - so I'll need you to speak parceltongue to open it.

"How did you know to use parceltongue?" Hermione annoyingly asked.

"**NO MORE QUESTIONS - HERMIONE",** Ron shouted as his Occulmency shields slipping once again. Then he paused long enough to put them up again.

"Go ahead Granger, once Harry opens it; stab it straight down - - as quick as you can."

The moment the locket opened a thick-black smoke began to rapidly pour out of it along with a unearthly voice that hissed out of the Horcrux.

"_I have seen you inner heart and it is mine. Your mind is better protected than Potters and yet I have still seen into your soul._

"Don't listen to it Granger," Ron said firmly "Just stab-it"

"_I have seen your dreams Hermione Granger; I have also seen your spinster fears. In spite of the colossal mistake you made last February with my help, you can win him back. Stun the one you want and …kill the spare,_

"Stab it … stab it!" Harry shouted as the smoke was getting thicker now like a smoke screen.

_Friendless as a Muggle - - friendless as a witch - - unloved by workaholic parents. You've worked tirelessly for years to be the best at every subject and what have you gotten for it? All of your teachers regard you as aloof and arrogant - - all of your peers __**hate you**__ for your overachievements. _

_Exactly - how useful has you giant intellect really been on this trip, how many answers have you really provided - - __**none**_. _Kreacher knew where the locket was - not you!_ - - _Incompetent planning has left you both starving and broke - - your brilliant suggestions only lead to barely escapable __**death traps**__. Your clumsiness broke Potters wand. Face the truth girl; the bookworm has proven impotent - - the know-it–all is nothing of the kind – your claim to brilliance is a __fraud__._

"Don't listen," said a voice hidden in the smoke.

"_Out of one thousand students at Hogwarts how many female friends do you have right now? How many boys have asked you out in __six years__ …__**two-or-three**__? Your dorm mates go through that many boyfriends in a single month – every month. When was the last time someone called you beautiful? Potter never did in all the time you've shared his bed. Why do you think he dislikes you so intensely now? It's because you've __**failed**__ him in so many ways, in bed and out!_

Hermione had back away from the Horcrux by now - - sobbing uncontrollably as the black smoke obscured everyone's vision.

"Stab it Hermione … for Merlin's sake - just stab it"

_Barely pretty - - with a pipe cleaner figure, that Potter had to force himself to touch. Clever with books while useless in bed, unresponsive as a stone-cold cadaver - - breasts so small they don't require a bra. And yet - with my help, you don't have to suffer loneliness for the entire rest of your life. The red-headed beefcake you desire can once again be your dimwitted and devoted love-slave. _

_What good has intellect really done for your love-life, when you've lived these last months unloved and now rejected by Potter? The red-head alone - was the only one not intimidated by your book smarts. Potter has used your body - yes – but he never really respected you – the red-head did, until you lied to him, but you can __**regain**__ his respect with my help. How long can one night stands - - of casual-sex replace the warmth the embrace of the man that actually __**loves**__ you. _

_For Potter never loved you; and said so from the get-go – all he wanted was to get laid - he doesn't even like you that much - and never did. The red-head alone made your existence bearable to him, and you betrayed the gullible fool. Sold-out your virtue for a meaningless lark - - _

_You've just been a fill-in for Ginny Weasley, his real love – you've always known that. A disposable bunk-up to toy with during the quest - - A walking library reference guide and sperm catching whore - - You are a brain attached to a scarlet woman, a useful combination but not something worthy of true love - - - _

The smoke abruptly cleared. Harry rose to his feet and realized that the hissing voice had been suddenly silenced. Looking over at the stone garden bench, he saw Ron kneeing in front of it, his left wandless hand palm down hovering over what had once been the two Horcruxes. A blinding ball of white light was just underneath his outstretched hand that was rapidly reducing both Horcruxes into pools of molten metal. They had been destroyed - - but at a high cost, for Ron's appearance had aged noticeably; the gray and white streaks in his hair had literally doubled - the age-lines on his face intensified.

"Sweet Merlin Ron …what kind of magic is that?" Harry asked clearly far more interested in what Ron was doing than in the condition of his "lover" who lay a few feet away lying on the ground in the fetal position sobbing softly and rocking back and forth as if in the midst of an emotional breakdown.

Ron looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione and shook his head in disappointment. Apparently from what he'd overheard the Horcrux say - the honeymoon period for Harry and Hermione relationship was over. If even only half of he'd heard was true - the happy couple was nothing of the sort.

The Horcrux also seemed to imply a longing on Hermione part to get back with him - but Ron quickly discounted it - - a Horcrux was a skilled deceiver, with what it said was most likely a lie to give him the heartache pain of false hope. And-yet – the Horcrux had spoken some truth – for what better evidence of discord could there be than to see Harry so unmoved by Hermione's near catatonic state. Harry still had not gone to Hermione's aid when a very much feeling his age Ron slowly regained his feet

'_Was what the Horcrux said to be believed, or a mixture of truth and lies - - did she really want me back_?' Ron asked himself, with just the possibility tormenting him worse than a thousand cutting curses. It took all his will-power to fight-down the surge of hope in his chest. With his only weapon – the truth of his conscious:

"_Forget it you fool – even if she did want to give us another go - - once she knows how much blood is on your hands - - how many you've killed in cold blood - - she'll run from you in horror, Now forget this nonsense and get back to business._

"It's called **core magic** Potter;" he said aloud, "and as you can see it comes with a heavy cost to the caster."

"You look like you've aged ten-years,

"Yeah that's about right, but as you can see it's also highly affective, so it's worth the price.

"But it's killing you Ron.

"Yes it is, but what do you care, - you killed your sidekick a year ago when behind my back - you turned the girl I worshipped and adored - into an amoral - thrill seeking … cock-hungry …fuck-toy.

"That was **all** her doing, Ron …

"…pure bullocks Potter - - rubbish that I'm not buying," Ron interrupted. "It takes two to tango you dolt. Or are you trying to say that she raped you - - against your will - - over and over again?

"Well …ah no …not exactly," Harry replied with a deer in the headlights expression on his face.

"You're a real piece of work Potter, and to think I once admired you, dreamed of stepping in-front of the killing curse for your sake. I thought of you as a classic hero, worth two of the likes of me - - but clearly you're not. You've changed from first year, you both have, or perhaps this was the real you all along and I was too dumb to see it. Well; me-boy-oh, the rose-colored glasses are off now. And I've just decided that you two backstabbers really do deserve each other; I just hope your marriage is long and painful.

"Oh, we're not married. And believe me …we never will be;" Harry interjected a little too quickly. "She's been driving me mental for months now – and frankly - I can't stand being around her anymore". Harry said franticly -seemingly desperate to explain him-self – and feeling hurt by what had just been said – for Ron's option of him really mattered to Harry.

"I don't love her and never did, what the Horcrux said was god's simple truth – please believe me. There is no way I could be with her for a lifetime. It's over between us."

"So it's all been just a friend with benefits lark for you, eh? Sewing some wild oats before the battle with Tom, is that it?

"Yeah - and so what if it was? We're teenagers for Merlin's sake." Harry said without thinking, his nerves still rattled by what he'd seen and heard. "Only a complete** idiotic moron** gets married before age twenty-five. Did you ever consider the possibility that Hermione might want to do something with her life other than pop-out your babies? She's brilliant – she wants a career you royal Pillock. She doesn't need you - - and if she does need a bloke - she can do loads better than - -

"- - than me, Potter," Ron snarled his eyes glowing.

"Well - - you've said it yourself, loads of times," Harry spat back as his Horcrux disquiet began to fade. "Did you ever bother to **ask** her if she wanted to settle down fresh out of Hogwarts at nineteen? Do you know how scary marriage is anyone with a brain in their head? The total commitment for a lifetime that it represents?

"Especially for a girl that's never been on a real date with a bloke who could afford to take her someplace nice - - Krum was at fourteen – Cormac a self-loving jerk. Do you blame her for wanting to experience dating - with a score of regular blokes - to **live** - before she became anyone's breeder? Did you ever ask her how she felt about your precious restrictions – of course not!

"Hermione and I didn't want any strings, we just wanted to experience life – and who and bloody hell are you to judge us, you _**prude**_! You may be old fashion enough in your thinking to embrace the old-ball and chain right out of the box, but she wasn't any more ready for that, than I was - - go on - - you dimwitted Prat - - ask her?

"Oh I don't doubt you - - and of course you're right –"Ron said calmly without emotion. "I just assumed I knew what she wanted. What a fool I was - - me and my lower middle class urban morality. Why didn't I realize that this has been 'all-my-fault', and that you two national heroes are totally blameless. Hint at marriage and the natural reaction to that kind of unfair pressure is for the bird in question to spread her legs for her semi-sibling - - at the drop of a hat. Sweet merlin – it's the natural thing to do - isn't it? - - - Yes sir, what a world class chump, I was, for selfishly **not** seeing this your way," Ron replied with thick sarcasm. "Sewing a few wild-oats with a dozen different partners and risking lord knows how many diseases - - is **expected** of young people, these days."

Then turning toward Hermione Ron saw Harry's unpleasant truths reflected in her face. She was sitting up now - looking like she'd been hit repeatedly by a half-ton lorry. Nodding her head slowly in agreement she said.

"Harry's right Ron, all we shared during our trysts at Hogwarts were carnal experiences, there were no feeling behind anything we did, beyond friendship. So sexually, it's been over between us for a-while now".

"Then it was never serious between you – no love involved?," Ron asked in a soft - deeply hurt tone.

"No, not really, we deluded ourselves for a-bit 'Pretending' it was, but basically all our undying love talk was a really lame excuse for meaningless …no strings-attached sex," Hermione said in a shock-induced bit of surprisingly blunt candor, the aftershock effect of her encounter with the Horcrux.

"Then I didn't know-you like I thought I did," Ron said to her in a semi-daze. "I was mistaken – in thinking that we shared core values. Casual sex just isn't my cup of tea, another of my shortcomings, I suppose - - eh-Granger? Ask Lavender, she didn't like my 'wait until after marriage' attitude either at least during the time we dated," Ron admitted in a semi-shocked, almost an absentminded trance - - as a score of incorrect notions about his former friends abruptly-died.

"Church-goers as nippers we were - brainwashed by the local vicar about Christian right and wrong - - my Mum taught us to respect women - - shouldn't judge what others do - - not fair - - we Weasley's were always – out of tune with the modern me-first attitudes and the current flexible-morality," Ron continued to semi-mumbled in bafflement, the painful regret in his voice thick. "Thank-god I've finally wised-up about people'.

Then swaying like a drunker, he shook his head to clear-it and then took a galleon from his pocket. He then pointed his wand at it and concentrating hard uttered the spell _**'Portus'**_ softly. "This illegal portkey will take you to the south of England - - there is a nature park and modest woodlands southeast of Millington cove, you should be safe there for a bit," Ron said his voice sounding drained. "Take the sword with you …as you can see, I don't need it".

"Come with us Ron, you're knackered", Hermione pleaded - trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"Naw - - still have loads to do today," four down, three or four to go - - half way there - Horcrux wise.

"Then let us come with you," suggested Harry eagerly.

"Toffs don't mingle with the servant class, you Hero types can't be seen with common murders. Just think of the affect it would have on your reputations. Historian's world-wide would be appalled at the very notion.

"We're not above you Ron - we are - -" Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"- - You got that right in one go", Ron spat at Hermione - swaying from near total magical exhaustion, "all these years I had it wrong, - you and your morals aren't better than mine – or superior - - just different. I thought we were on the same page in our beliefs - - that you and I had so much in common - and as it turns-out – you're city sophisticated and I'm rural.

"Then we should set on your garden bench for a-bit and try to find common ground again, I've missed you Ron - - so very much," Hermione pleaded

"But I have a very different concept of what's right and wrong than you-lot. Not that I'm claiming that what I believe is in any way loftier to your way of doing things. I'm not judging either of you, really I'm not. If what you do works for you – casual sex and such - - then that's fine, just don't expect me to play that game.

"Meaningless sex, hasn't exactly worked-out gang-busters for us either - - you Git. Harry said feeling awkward "Hermione and I lost the people we loved to gain our _**experiences**_. Maybe your value system isn't the wrong way to go.

"We have a different understanding of the value of loyalty and fidelity as well. Had you fallen in love, like you loudly claimed at the time," Ron said to Hermione - "it would have still hurt, but I could have dealt with it loads better than - - - **this**. Since the Yule Ball, as Harry probably already told you - I had half expected to lose you to; him – sooner or later I knew it would come - for sidekicks don't ride off into the sunset with the heroine.

"But you didn't lose me to Harry, I loved you back then - - and I might still.

"Loved me – but couldn't resist shagging Harry - listen to yourself, for God's sake." Ron said in a once-again fully controlled monotone - His Occulmency shields fully in place - -and yet a single tear tracked down his cheek.

"I've always shared whatever I had with both of you, my home - my family – my sister. For six years what was mine was yours," Ron said steeping back away from them. "But my backward rural morality draws the line at my girlfriend's bed. To stab me in the back, betray our friendship over something without meaning to either of you _ I can't describe how much that hurts.

As out of date as such archaic concepts of right and wrong are to you modern hero-types, they still remain my core values. Think of it; the one and **only** - love of my life, is a common slag, with all the morals of an alley-cat. And my best mate is no better.

"Ron don't go – we need to talk - I need to explain. Please give me another chance?" Hermione pleaded. But Ron's ears had shut down – from emotional sensory overload.

"Fallen in with bad companions; I have" – Ron mumbled half to himself - - "Mum wouldn't want me hanging-out with a Scarlet-lady and a self-centered hedonistic bad-boy, I just thank-God Ginny caught you-lot when she did," Ron said looking with pity directly at Hermione, "if you see no problem cheating while dating - - I doubt you'd do less as my wife.

"That's not true, I'd never - - - as your wife - -" Hermione protested starting to cry again.

"Isn't it? - With my maturity level according to you - that of a tiny teaspoon - and suffering from out of date morals, the trio's clown is luckily too ruddy stupid to know different. Ignorance is only bliss, until it ends. Anyway, it's been a painfully-informative and awkwardly-productive visit" - - Ron said steeping back to apperate - - "I'll be in touch".

"How" … Harry said franticly trying to keep Ron with them - - for his red-haired ex-best mate had accomplished more in the past hour than Harry and Hermione had done since September of the previous year.

"_**Deluminator**_ - - blue ball of light - - brought me straight to you," Ron said determined to leave with a joke - - "no wait – I shouldn't have told you that," Ron said in a flawless imitation of Hagrid - causing both Harry and Hermione to smile and chuckle, the first time they'd done that in ages.

But before another word was spoken Ron had turned on the spot and disaperated. Instantly the smiles faded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine** - kicking ass

Words 4,544

AN; these chapters are getting to large - sorry

OoOoOoOo

ooo/

**roll film** -

000/

"He's gone," Hermione said staring at the empty spot.

"I can see that," Harry spat his foul mood back in full force.

"He's bitter over what we did," - Hermione said as if stating a fact.

"**Ya-think**? But Ron's right - - you really don't listen to him," Harry retorted bitterly and more hotly than he intended - - for he felt as part of him – the better part – the fun part - - had just left him, **again**. For the next few minutes the two 'heroes' in exile, reflected in silence on their departed former friend.

'And for the first time in his life Harry deeply resented Hermione being with him on this hunt. _'She knowledgeable of course and a good friend,'_ Harry said to himself – '_but sometimes she can be such an annoying pain. Why couldn't we stop? A few shags were enough for me to fully explore the joys of sex. The Horcrux was right, she doesn't have many curves – Ginny has a far fuller figure. By mid-March of last term – after three months of broom-cupboard trysts - my curiosity should have been sated. So why couldn't I stop – was there a forbidden fruit aspect that kept me coming back for more? Did cheating on my best-mate add extra spice to each __bunk-up__? (AN: Brit term for sex)_

'_She and Ron and their famous 'issues' was getting in the way of the only real friendship he ever had with another bloke. Had he been there alone, Ron would have stayed.' _ Harry was convinced of it. '_His best mate would have smacked him about a-bit for shagging his girl - and then forgiven him. Ron was the most easy-going bloke in the world. All best-mates should be like that. No bird should ever get in the way of best-mate male bonding. _

_The Horcrux was right about another thing - I have seriously overrated her book smart brilliance._

_Alright – alright …so shagging Hermione was a huge mistake,- now what? How do I get Ron back as a best mate - - - of course - - - get him what he craves most in life - - Hermione. Get blokes laid regularly and their mood improves - - life is grand. So convincing Hermione to __**put out**__ for Ron and I get my happy-go lucky best-mate __back__. Simple and straightforward – yeah that will work, so how do I arrange that – eh? _

"If you really knew Ron at all - - then you would have realized that words are important to a bloke who **use-to** wear his heart on his sleeve." Harry said when he resumed speaking. "Think-on it - - He had to use Occulmency shields to try to keep his deep feelings for you in check, he's mad about what you did to him –yeah; but there is more in him than just disappointment. Either his Occulmency teacher sucks – which I sort-of doubt - - or overwhelming emotions from within - broke down his shields. Come-on Hermione - put the pieces together for Merlin's sake - you managed to get under his skin just now - more than once!

"Who could have taught him that I wonder? Hermione asked rhetorically.

"Who ruddy cares? Ron still may not think before he speaks but he always said what he means and means what he says. He called you a slag – yes - - but he also said that you are, quote; "the one and **only** - love of my life," un-quote. Which means you still have a chance; - - you still own his heart which also means - -

"- - What the Horcrux said was total rubbish". Hermione said her eyes going wide and her spirits lifting.

"Not total rubbish, some of it was spot-on, actually." Harry admitted his tone hard. "It mixed truth -half-truths and outright lies – rather cleverly – I think? I'd say that it would-be better to consider it a learning experience - - or a huge wake-up call to motivate personality change. I honestly see the whole Horcrux destruction thingy as a window of opportunity for both of us to get back our Weasley's - - which correct me if I'm wrong - - is something we both want to happen?

"OH, hell-Yeah." Hermione replied so eager she actually swore – if her Horcrux experience did nothing else – it certainly sorted out her priorities. '_If Harry was right and I have even a snowball's chance in hades to get Ron back as my boyfriend – lover and perhaps even someday – as a husband,"_ - Hermione rationalized in her mind to herself, - "_I'll stop at nothing - __fair or foul __to get him back. _

_He thinks he's soiled goods - - could that work in my favor - - Can slutty behavior and my cruel betrayal of him be canceled out by his war-crimes killing?_ Again - she frankly didn't know, "_but as it was now clear – both of us are sinners – both of us feel unworthy of the other – and finally I'm off that pedestal he's had me on forever - which puts us on a level playing field __at last__. - - Yes – this might actually work - - it remains a long shot – because it is hard to chat-up a bloke that isn't here - but when I set a goal, be it top-marks in class or getting the man I love - - hold-on - - is it love that I feel?._

Hermione's train of thought abruptly stopped. That was the question wasn't it, there was no easy answer to that one - logic couldn't provide the answer. "_Honestly I don't know_," she admitted to herself as she compared how she had felt for Viktor, Cormac and even Harry '_But_ w_ho else has made me feel appreciated, safe and happy. Who had I thought-of every day since the break-up? Why else does the mere thought of kissing him again makes you feel so warm and girlish." _She said to herself while unconsciously stroking the picture frame in the beaded-bag

'_Okay you do love him – Now what? His trust in you is gone, and getting it back will be the hardest task you've ever undertaken. But nothing worth having is easily obtained - - right? You're a modern witch not some story-book damsel in distress," _Hermione said to herself with grim determination_. - -"if you want RONALD BILIUS then __**go get him**__! _

With this new found hope warming her heart - while getting up - with a flick of her wand she folded the tent and packed it and all the other new supplies into her _**beaded hand-bag**_. She then waved her wand again, shrinking the bag down to the size of a bronze Knut that she slipped it into the cleverly disguised pocket of the inside of her right hiking boot. Straightening up she and Harry were now ready to use the portkey.

"If Ron is still in contact with his family – the news of our break-up will then reach Ginny," Harry said thinking out-loud. That is the first step for me to get a toe in the door. If she knows I'm free, that alone should perk her interest. Next we need a means to contact our red-heads for it hard to chat up a bird that's in France.

'_Maybe if I bring my feelings out in the open, make it official – then perhaps I can get some action out of her'_ Harry said to himself, _'Ginny can't be as religiously inhibited as Ron is , she'll be more worldly - - more pliable – I just know it. Being the Chosen-One must have some perks when it comes to birds.'_

"Right from the off - - they need to accept the current reality," Harry said. "I think we both now agree that our - little fling, - has run its course. So another **step** in the get our red-head plan - - is going back to being **just** squabbling siblings - - Yes?

"Yes."

"Lucky for you, Ron is the way too easy to forgive sort. Ginny on the other hand - - is a fireball that holds a grudge forever.

"How about her brothers, how are you going to get around them? There are six - - and they all hate you," Hermione said somewhat surprised at Harry's newly revealed conceit. - - '_An aftershock affect from the Horcrux encounter- perhaps?'_ she wondered to her-self.

"That's step two; and there are five, I'm counting on you to run interference with Ron.

"That's ever so kind of you," Hermione said with sarcastic humor, "And Ginny herself,?

Oh yeah, she'll be loads harder to take down than, Voldemort 

HARRY - - **NO** - - you said his name!

OoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo

**Second of February, eight PM**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire, near the Muggle city of Townbridge – **

**Southwestern England **

OoOoOoOo

Six wizards and one witch crouched in the darkness; all wore magical chameleon suits modeled after the Muggle SAS camouflage. They waited the return of their strike-leader, out doing a recon. This was going to be a tough nut to crack, the dark-lords headquarters was well guarded, at least ten Death Eaters patrolled the outside alongside two trolls and twelve Dementor's. The number of guards inside was still unknown.

Suddenly out of the darkness he appeared. "Okay, lads, the guards are taken care of.

"Ron NO, we agreed that you're aging too much, save that magic for the important jobs."

"Deeds done, water under the bridge; alright – so drop it. Inside guardroom is knocked-out too, so stick to the plan; Dean Thomas, take your team to the dungeons free all the prisoners, Port key them to the rendezvous point at **Shell Cottage**. Dirk Cresswell, take your team and seek out the treasure room, if you find it and get in - - touch nothing with your hands - just shrink it down and box it, we'll sort it out later.

"Both teams will have exactly ten minutes before I bring the roof down. Someone is being tortured in the Great Hall … sounds like a goblin, we will use its screams to cover the noise of our break-in and take revenge for it later - - now quickly lads and without a sound.

Ron went with Dean's team, moving so silently that Peter Pettigrew never heard his footfalls as he approach the Death Eater from behind. Peter's attention was focused inside a prison cell and he was speaking to someone through the bars of the door.

"The mud-blood is dead, and the goblin will soon follow. When Bella gets the answers she needs about the sword, the Dark lord will be called to finish you off - Potter. I'm going to enjoy watching you die.

"Hello Scabbers – my old pet", Ron hissed as a bolt of white light, like a saber punched through the center of Wormtail chest from behind, "Do say hello to Sirius for us won't you …there's a good chap". With a look of stunned surprised that froze on Peter's face as his heart was pierced - another marauder met his fate.

A moment later the cell door was open and a furious Ron rushed in to fling Harry wandlessly against the wall, - and then with a death grip on his neck, Harry was lifted off the floor - - his feet literally dangling in the air.

"If Scabbers was talking about Hermione - - if she is dead, you'll answer to me. The moment Voldemort is dead, I'll kill you myself …are – we – **clear**?

"Ron it wasn't intentional - - just a slip of the tongue. I didn't mean to - - it was an accident.

"Screw that, you had two simple jobs to do Potter, stay hidden and keep her safe. YOU **failed** at both!" Ron spat his rage enormous and then abruptly, - he let-go of the frail looking… half-starved seeker, who crumpled into a heap on the floor – and then Ron, with his magic barely back under control turned to leave.

"I swear on my entire magic Potter, I will avenge her death - - consider your days numbered." A moment later Ron swept from the room. Harry instantly jumped to his feet, scooped up Pettigrew's wand and followed at a run - wanting revenge of his own.

Standing in the shadow of the open door into the Malfoy Great Hall, Ron peeked around the corner and what he saw within made his blood boil. Closest to him stood two human snatchers, Greyback the werewolf and Draco Malfoy, beyond them in the middle of the hall was Bellatrix Lestrange taking pleasure in the slow torture of a Gringotts Goblin, asking it about a stolen sword and a cup taken from within her bank vault - - off to one side stood Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy as silent witnesses to this customary form of Death Eater entertainment.

Behind the Malfoy's, at the far end of the hall - stretched spread-eagle on a wooden X shaped cross - in the tattered remains of her ripped to shreds - torn open clothing - - was the battered and bruised mortal remains of a striped down to her boots - - otherwise naked Hermione Granger. She hung limb in her bindings discarded and seeing her tortured form, Ron saw red.

"_Seven against his one_, Ron mused to himself furiously, "_not even enough to work up a sweat_.

"Let's kill them all," Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

"Not all, I want Bellatrix alive," Ron commanded sternly; understanding Harrys need for revenge - - "I need information, and she's the most likely to have what I need. You can kill Bella - after I'm done, if you've got the stones for it. For right now - take out the two Snatchers on the right and Draco, leave the rest to me.

Three minutes later it was all over, Greyback, who had horribly scared Ron's brother Bill - had been core-magic beheaded with his heart pierced by a silver spike - a weapon that Ron always carried - on the off chance of encountering a DE recruited werewolf – every member of his assault teams carried a similar one. Bellatrix had been blasted with a white ball of light across the room with ten times the force of the most powerful _**Reductor Curse**_ ever cast. After flying in the air twenty five feet she smashed against the far wall with a heavy thud – and slid down the wall in a semi-burnt bloody-heap and yet in spite of her massive-injuries - Ron had held back on his full wrath - for she still lived.

Harry's two snatchers had received stunners (surprise-surprise) and Harry had now cast aside Peter Pettigrew 'a wand and was currently wrestling Draco Malfoy for procession of his wand. Harry hadn't harmed anyone yet, and Ron really didn't think he could **kill** a fly.

The only real surprise of the short battle was the total lack of any resistance on the part of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The moment the fighting began Narcissa had 'accidently' dropped her wand while her husband appeared throughout the firefight – strangely unarmed.

Lucius was trembling visibly in fear, his appearance was unkempt and he looked a broken man, but Ron detected fire in Narcissi's eyes.

"I've been expecting someone to rescue Potter", she said with a bored sneer, and Ron couldn't help but admire her spunk. "Tell your dog to let my son go, he is no real threat to you.

"To me, no, but Draco and Harry have long standing – issues - that go way back." Ron sneered, his Occulmency shields in prefect order. He would grieve for her later, but for now he needed Intel and Bella was currently unconscious. "But I would be more worried about your own life Lady Malfoy; you stood idle while a fine young witch was tortured to death right in front of you. Even under the current DE administration of the Ministry - accessory to murder is punishable by death.

"Your sort doesn't murder in cold blood," Narcissa replied in contempt.

"It's funny you should say that," Ron replied in an ice-cold monotone, "the **Late**; Antoin Dolohov, his DE wife - - Walden Macnair and his spouse - once suffered from a very similar delusion.

"You killed them …**you** burned their homes to the ground?

"I offered them the same deal I'm about to offer you, - make it worth my while to let you live - and I will," Ron said. "For example, this is Voldemort's headquarters; it is here he'd keep his books. Bank records, list of collaborators, sleeper-spies and informants. Turn over those records and I'll give you a head start to flee the country.

"**No**" Lucius said without a moment's hesitation - - and a mil-second later the same bolt of light that ended Pettigrew's life ended Lucius Malfoy's. He was dead before his body hit the floor.

"Let's try that question again - - shall we," Ron hissed without an ounce of remorse.

"I don't know where the records are kept," Narcissa pleaded in a now openly terrified tone,

"Pity," Ron replied, "Oi Harry - bring the ferret over here, I have a question to ask him.

"**NO WAIT**, what if I was offered you something else of value? Would you spare my son's life?

"Depends - - on what it is?

"First - - Who are you?

"I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you, your bloodline is about to end, anyway, I'm a Weasley - - Ronald Bilus Weasley.

"Oh – I heard about you and the Mudblood last term - - nasty break-up - - - then I guess it doesn't matter to you that Granger is still alive." Narcissa said deeply disappointed.

"**SHE'S ALIVE"**, Ron shouted

"Well yes, I just saw her hand move", Narcissa replied sounding confused.

Rushing over to check Hermione's pulse and feeling a weak heart-beat he roared in joy. Harry now had Draco's wand pointed at the two still living Malfoy's both looking very confused. Rushing back over Ron picked up a goblet off a table as he passed. Concentrated hard he whispered _**"Portus'**_ then look-up at Narcissa,

"Listen carefully, you just saved your son's life and your own, this portkey will take to the lobby of Gringotts, empty out your vault and go into hiding, try America …that still might be safe. Don't come back to England until at least five years after the war - and only if Harry here wins", Ron explained. "Your master will not be happy that Bella had Harry as a prisoner and then let him escape, - let her face his wrath – alone, – it will delay pursuit of you two.

"She'd never betray her master anyway; mother, you know that," Draco pleaded.

"Yes, - Yes - - your right - - we will flee the country without your aunt," Narcissa said half to herself before looking into Ron's eye again. "We are both in your life-debt, Mr. Weasley, I won't forget this," she said dismissing Harry's presence out of hand – for she knew without any-doubt - who in the room was in command.

"Then end the blood feud between our families when you return to England," Ron ordered sternly - while handing Narcissa back her wand - hilt-first - without any fear that it would be used against him. "Make a vow to do all you can to protect my bloodline from any-kind of harm, physical or monetary. Do that and you and your son's combined life-debt to **me** - is repaid," he said as if they owed Harry nothing.

"I so swear," Narcissa said with grim determination

"You've changed – Weasel." The blonde boy said with his customary sneer; which made his mother cringe in fear, – "and I'm not stupid enough to mess with someone as powerful as you. So you have my oath too. I hereby renounce my father's blood-purity bigotry. It has brought to my family nothing but ruin," Draco said with a slight bow of submission - in an unusually serious tone, looking more solemn in fact - than Ron had ever seen him.

"See you around, scar-head," Draco said with a nod of farewell toward Harry, not bothering to ask for his wand back.

"Now go, both of you - - to activate the portkey say 'exile' and good-luck," Ron said, ignoring Draco's last exchange with Harry - and a moment later with a pop they were gone.

"Do you think they'll keep those vows?" Harry asked as he followed Ron back over to where Hermione had been crucified; he made no attempt to help a deeply concerned Ron – knowing his assistance would be resented. Instead he looked around the Malfoy great Hall - sensing that they were missing something really important.

"Don't be daft - Potter, the word of a Malfoy is only good - - as long as your wand is pressed against their throat. It's an out of sight – out of mind thing with that lot," Ron said softy - as with surprising gentleness he carefully undid the straps that held the semi-naked Hermione upright - - starting at her feet. In moments she had gently slipped into his waiting arms. To keep himself from breaking down into tears, he rambled-on to distract his mind - - by saying;

"I mean it's laughable … the very thought of peace between the Malfoy's and us Weasley's - - there is as much chance of that actually happening - - as a daughter of mine, falling in love with a son of Draco's.

- - - - (AN: a nod to a sometimes cute ship)

"Dean Thomas then ran into the room, "Its time chief - the Greek fire bombs have been set in every room but this one. It will be the only one left standing. Bloody-hell is that Hermione in your arms.

"Yes, Dean - this is Granger," Ron said clearly annoyed at stating the obvious. "Harry – where's your wand?

"Bella broke Hermione's and my new one the moment we arrived.

"Damnit Potter, you've got to be more careful with the wands I gift you. Try to hold on to Draco's - - you defeated him in wand-combat - so any wand won in a similar way should have its allegiance change like my old wand did. But for right now - - wake up one of the Snatchers you stunned.

"Ok" and Harry did - binding it with magical ropes first.

"What's your name Snatcher?

"They call me, Scabior

"Alright Scabior, I have a message for your dark lord - - tell him that Bellatrix captured Harry Potter tonight - and then the resistance raided his headquarters - - killed his DE guards - and set him free. Tell Voldemort that the Malfoy line is ended - - Lucius's body is in this very-room and I didn't leave enough of his wife and son to bury. Tell him that I'm going to visit **next** - one by one - each of his other top Death Eater lieutenants' and end their bloodlines - as I did with Dolohov and Macnair. Tell your master that.

"Harry, stun him again.

"Right you are - - _**stupefy**_.

"Let's go - - Harry," Ron commanded. "Dean, I've got my hands full – will you set off the charges?

Dean grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Yes sir – chief sir. I just wish Seamus was here to see this." Then he waved his wand and said smugly; '_**detonate-ious de-Maximus.' **_ A moment later the sounds of explosions could be heard from opposite ends of Malfoy manor - moving inward toward the center and the Great-Hall.

"Dammit … we have to get out of here, now," Harry said nervously

"Don't fret, Harry. This room will be left standing, we've brought down loads of DE Manor houses before this one," Ron said with confidence.

"Ron - now I know what's missing here," Harry interrupted in a self-admonishing tone as the Manor came down around him. "Griphook the goblin that Bellatrix was torturing stole the sword of Gryffindor; we lost the means to destroy Nagini.

"If he stole it, then he won't be able to keep it, it will automatically return to Hogwarts - it's enchanted to do that. As for getting it back - that just became a new item on my to-do list," Ron said with such unshakable confidence that it actually stunned Harry into salience. "After I see Hermione set to rights - - I'll get it back. Now lads, touch my shoulders. "

- - And with that - - the raid on Malfoy manor came to an end as three wizards and one witch multiple-disaperated to **Shell Cottage**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten** - Shell Cottage

Words – 3,438

**AN**; one of two author notes in this chapter. I didn't intend to publish two chapters in the same day, but a review has haunted me since I read it. So here is a treat, - don't get use to it, updates will slow big-time when my readers catch-up to what I've pre-written before I got permission to do this.

OoOoOoOo

The first thing that Harry saw was the **Ocean**, he didn't know which one of course, but that didn't matter. He'd been to the coast exactly twice in his life time; once during his Hogwarts Letter adventure when he was eleven and again with Dumbledore - - just before the old man was murdered. Back again for a third visit and free for the moment of the threat of instant death, Harry found himself straightaway fascinated with his surroundings.

He felt unusually detached with the fate of Hermione - as if now that she was in Ron's arms, his responsibility for the girl was over for-good. He shook his head to clear it and this feeling of emotional remoteness only intensified. He only half listened to the conversation going on next to him as he reluctantly followed Ron and Dean as they half-trotted in the direction of an odd-looking Cottage that stood off in the distance - and away from the ocean waves behind him.

"Dean, I need you to coordinate with Dirk and write-up a post-action report." Ron ordered fully expecting to be obeyed. "Aberforth will want a head count of survivors and the butcher's-bill. Once I've settled Hermione, we'll start to portkey the able-bodied survivors to the Delacour estate.

"I'm on it chief", Dean replied increasing his pace to a full run - - quickly outdistancing his comrades.

"Idle curiosity made Harry ask; "**Butcher Bill**, Ron?"

"Casualties – Harry - - - ours, not theirs, I don't keep count of DE's we kill.

"You're a cold blooded killer," Harry said stating a cold-hard fact. "Lucius was unarmed – but you knew that - - didn't you?

"This is war and you're acting naïve. But **no** …it doesn't bother me – the thing - I've become - - thanks for asking," Ron replied un-phased by the insult. "But if what we do in combat - - when heavily outnumbered and outgunned, every single time - - offends your delicate sensitivities, don't let me keep-you. Use Draco's wand and go.

"Without supplies - - or a tent? Harry said joking, in mock-outrage.

Ron stopped short, turned to Harry and said; "What's wrong with you Potter - that crack was actually semi-funny. Did you get hexed at Malfoy manor?

"Maybe - - I don't know. I've been feeling a-bit off for a-while now.

"Tweaky - - Ron said suddenly speaking to empty air.

"Yes master," came a disembodied reply.

"**YOU HAVE A HOUSE ELF**? Harry exclaimed loudly - - totally, gob-smacked.

"Shut it Potter," Ron spat back. "Is Madam Pomfrey here at base-camp?

"Yes master, she is working on the wounded in the cottage.

"Is there any bedrooms still vacant?

"No master, every inch of floor space is already taken.

"I'll be with you in mere moments," Ron said resuming his careful jog - - trying not to jostle the injured Hermione more than necessary. "Tell Poppy that I have a seriously injured witch with me, tell her to drop whatever she is doing and come attend to her at once - - or I'll do the repairs myself.

"The matron does not like your white-lite magic; master.

"Then encourage her not to **delay**

"Where will you be master?

"Set up my **small** tent, in any open space - - and Tweaky, I do mean the SMALL tent do you understand?

"Master, your rank requires - - "

"- - Tweaky - - obey me!" Ron said sternly.

"Yes master;" came the sad resigned reply.

Harry looking ahead noticed that surrounding the Cottage was five or six canvas tents of the same size and shape as the one he and Hermione had been living in for the last seven-odd months - - deceptively small on the outside and much-much more spacious within. Suddenly a huge pavilion tent appeared dwarfing its neighbors and Ron cursed under his breath.

"That's small? Harry chuckled having not realized until that moment - - how much fun he had whenever Ron was around.

"Dam that elf," Ron mumbled.

Coming around a corner of an out-building Harry caught sight of the Hogwarts Matron standing next to an elderly wizard that bore an eerie resemblance to Albus Dumbledore. Without a word Ron slipped under the door-flap of the tent that Madam Pomfrey was holding open. Following Ron - - Harry saw that the small **entrance foyer** was decorated like a mini hospital-surgery, right down to hanging 'IV' bottles and glass cabinets filled with rows and rows of potion bottles, in the center of the room was a surgery table and it was here that Ron - gently put Hermione down. Beyond a half-open curtain at the far end of the room - was a large… lavishly furnished lounge that lead off into other rooms.

"What happened to her", Poppy exclaimed waving her wand over Hermione's battered half-naked body. "Honestly Mr. Weasley, I can't do much if I don't know exactly what spells she was hit with.

"I have Bellatrix's wand," Ron said in a worried tone, while holding it out.

"Excellent. That will do nicely, now get out of here and let me work.

"Can you save her Poppy? The elderly wizard asked.

"Maybe, but certainly not with you-lot underfoot," She huffed.

**OoOoOoOo**

Outside of the tent, the old wizard transfigured three bits of drift-wood into wooden beach-chairs. "Sit down Ronald, and report. I can see for myself that you found them at Malfoy manor – as prisoners.

But Ron hadn't heard the old man, his total focus was on the front of the tent, an expression of heart wrenching anxiety was painfully obvious on his face. Harry on the other hand the old-man was quick to notice showed a clearly bored disinterest in what was going on. Harry was behaving as if Hermione was only a causal acquaintance and that in itself was disturbing. The obviously distracted national hero was presently looking out to sea. The stark contrast between the two young wizards caused the old wizard to cock an eyebrow in surprise.

"Albus, what have you done this time," the old man mumbled to himself. "RONALD - - **Ronald**," the old wizard repeated, poking the younger man with the tip of his wand until the boy responded.

"Master,? Ron replied half-heartedly.

"Git a grip boy, your face is an open-book, your shields are completely down and you're leaking core magic all over the place. I swore that girl would be your undoing, and seeing you now - - only proves my point. Sending you to fetch the locket from them - was a huge mistake, I see that now.

"I've failed you again - master, my weakness will get everyone killed - - please forgive me.

"That's rubbish; you haven't failed me or all those that follow you - -"

"- - But Seamus got hurt.

"By disobeying your direct order," Aberforth Dumbledore retorted sternly "Mr. Thomas told me what happened. The young scamp went back to watch the **Selwyn** place blow-up. That boy has a gift with explosives but he also has a tendency to get caught in his own blasts. He's recovering in France, so don't worry about him.

"We've had casualties, good witches and wizards killed.

"They're all volunteers, we tried to send them to France to be safe, when we - - _**no**_ …that's not correct - - when **you** started this resistance insanity. But they decided to stay - - to follow you. Every commander in history has lost troops in combat and every leader has self-doubts.

"What if I make a huge mistake, walk us all into a trap?

"Then you'll use your core-magic, kill a thousand DE - and get us **all** out of that trap without a scratched knee. So pull yourself together - - we'll get through this – war and chess are very similar games of strategy – and no one has ever beat you at chess – now have they? ". The old man said softly in a forgiving tone - - "for every strength - there is a corresponding weakness - - the greater the strength the greater the weakness - and your magical strength is stronger than I've ever encountered in anyone else. With your entire family safe in France that just left your primary weakness to fret over. I told you, that they were getting nowhere on the hunt – I told you to send them to France to hide in comfort with the others - -"

"- - they wouldn't have gone willingly into exile; Master," Ron said – Potter has a martyr fixation.

"When Granger recovers will you send them to France?

"No master – there is little point in moving them now. All the pieces are now in place, the deception scheme is in the final stages. Soon large numbers of DE will be reassigned to guard Tom's leadership cadre homes and Families. His troops will be stretched thin enough for the plan to work – For Tom has lost the initiative without realizing it as his DE are now solidly on the defensive

"Then all those military theory books I got you from Sand-Hurst paid–off?

"Yes master – Voldemort is just a very powerful bully - he's not a strategist – his followers are a mob –without true discipline. Tom doesn't understand the military concept of - - who defends everything – defends nothing. Nor would his lieutenants ever think to seek out Muggle guerrilla warfare textbooks as you did.

"Are you are sure we are ready for the next phase?

"How else can magical England be truly free?" Ron said calmly. "The taking and holding of enemy territory – especially this one - even if only temporarily will be a major physiological blow to the myth of DE invincibility. My goal is not to keep the place – my intention is to make the DE pay heavily to get it back. I want them to bleed, Master - - to suffer as they have made all Muggleborn's suffer.

"But the cost

"We have no leadership cult on our side. Potter is the only symbolic leader we have and he won't be a major part of our next operation beyond bait dangling on a hook. The cost to profit ratio favors the Plan. You and I have trained squad leaders to step up when I fall. Have a little faith in what you taught Master. Dean and Dirk will do fine.

I just don't want to go through **again** what happened last time – with corrupt judges being bribed – Tom's leadership cadre buying justice a second time. And I don't want my sister's children fighting another DE uprising - twenty years from now either. No - - this time we get them **ALL** in one massive blow. Nothing else but a total purge will do.

"But do you have it **in** you?

"I've used up enough of my _**core magic**_ already - to make turning back impossible," Ron said sadly sitting down, his Occulmency shields once again sliding into place. "My motivation to live beyond the war is now irrevocably gone. She was never the girl I thought she was, nor he the man – the crime of gullible hero worship taken to extremes – I suppose.

"Youth is filled with mistakes, my boy," Abe countered. "You've made a few your-self as I recall," The old man said wisely. "We humans have a tendency to misjudge the people we meet –unconsciously imposing our values onto them – instead of getting to know their real personality. The hazards of young love make this error ten times worse. When it comes to love it is nearly impossible these days to be a girls **first** - - sexually speaking, as they appear to start experimenting at an earlier age with each generation," Abe carefully explained . - "The ultimate goal - my dear protégé - isn't to be a girl's first lover – if you truly love her; - the objective is to be her last lover.

"My father said the same thing to me during his birds-n-bee's chat when I turned twelve," Ron said with a sad half-smile as he remembered happier days. "It is not the loss of her virginity to Potter that I morn, Master – she had the right to give that to whomever she wished. She chose him - - I get that, - and he always was more important to her than me - - deep down I knew that too, - although it hurts like hell to acknowledge that I had such little value to her compared to Potter.

"But you said yesterday, that's she regretted their promiscuity? Abe said.

"Master - she found nothing honorably **wrong** about betraying me and the love I had confessed for her – in exchange for a sexual **lark** of emotionally void - meaningless sex. With a bloke she often described as a semi-sibling

"Meaningless encounters, like you and Miss Brown, eh Ron?"

"Makes me sound like a huge hypocrite doesn't it? Well - in a way I am, - by imposing my morals on others - - which I know of course is wrong on many levels. 'Judge not or by the same measure so shall you be judged.' It was one of my Vicar's favorite quotes when I was a kid. But not making judgment calls on their actions – doesn't void the basic concepts of right and wrong as I understand them. - - I deeply regret that Hermione's and Harry attitude toward the affairs of the heart are so fundamentally opposed to those held by me and my family.

Is there no middle-ground?

"I'm sincerely sorry - but this is one issue were no compromise is possible – a least not for me. it must be my way or not at all - she would have to fully embrace my concept of faithfulness. These are core values to me – unchangeable. Loyalty over anything else. In light of what I learned at their campsite the other day - I don't see her changing her attitudes to be with me. I fully intend to write my sister in France and tell of what I now know of Potter attitude's on love and fidelity - and strongly advise her - - to exercise her right of association with people of like beliefs - - and abandon once and for all - both Potter and Granger to people who share the same hedonistic values as they do – the liberal idle rich.

So you are never going to see **her** again.

High maintenance city debauchee versus a poor urban bumpkin church goer - I doubt it. Even if I did somehow survive the next battle we'd run in different circles. Besides her-sort are stuffed shirts law abiding gits - and following the law doesn't apply to me - now does it? As for Potter that future Auror would most-likely prefer my-sort, to be in prison for the illegal and criminal acts I committed in war - to set this country free. Marque of Queensberry rules and all that rot.

"Thankfully; Ginny is attending the _**Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**_ this term - under a glamor charm and under an assumed name - after a few quick-learn French language charms. She's apparently quite the smart girl and has bounced back from Potters betrayal faster than I ever will with Granger. The last letter I got indirectly through Fleur indicates that my sister is going-out with a French student now, - her third boyfriend since Potter. With any luck she'll find a good lad, settle down in a few years - and give my Mum the grandkids she craves.

"You could still have a happily ever after your-self - didn't you say that the Horcrux declared their relationship over - - Didn't Potter renounce her? And you said legilimens indicated regret or remorse.

"Even if it is over between them, that doesn't indicate that their attitudes have in any way changed. At no time did either of them indicate to me that they were giving up on casual sex as a way of life - - with each other or total strangers until at least twenty-five. She wants a career – to live life to its fullest - she's in no rush to settle down.

"You said Harry said that; not her - - be honest, Ron - - knowing how your angry rants go - how often did you actually let her get a word in edgewise.

"Touché Master" - Ron replied in a resigned tone acknowledging another personality flaw. "But I'm working on that every-day - Master, - really I am. My Occlumency is helping loads with that, I argue less and listen more.

"Did you learn anything of value from Harry?

"Potter called me idiot for thinking of marriage before thirty – and although his parents and mine married right out of Hogwarts - - but maybe he's right – I don't know? I simply do not wish my sister to repeat my romantic mistakes, Master. Unless Ginny wishes to spend commitment capital on a proven thrill-seeking hedonist, there is now way she can trust Harry to remain faithful to her, or tell the true about it - - unless she catches him in the act - - yet again.

End tran

Oooo/

Oooo/

**AN**: I'm putting my notes down here for those that don't care to read my review replies; for those that feel that way- move on there is no show here. I just don't want to leave the wrong impression

A reviewer wondered why I had Hermione half-to-mostly naked in the Malfoy great Hall. Right from the off as the Brits say – it wasn't to justify my M rating

There are many forms of torture and humiliation - for a teenage girl to be stripped in front of a room full of men is one of the worst - next to physical pain. No - she was not raped - but the threat of that by a werewolf could have been used to loosen her tongue. The book actually hinted at that with Bella offering to give her to Greyback. But that wasn't why her clothing was torn open in my story.

My readers will not learn the gory details of what happened to her and my goal wasn't for the sensationalism of Ron seeing her naked. I'm just not a good enough writer to do justice to the emotional pain of the sight of Hermione that way - had on Ron. Her nudity revealed to the person it would hurt most - the black and blue bruises - the cuts - the broken ribs - the violated and humiliated soul that Ron loves more than his own life. It was not meant to be sexual or voyeuristic – no, not at all - it was a display of a brutally-harmed Hermione for Ron to see and have nightmares over for years to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** – A matter of trust

Words 2,840

OoOoOoOo/

AN**: rant # 3**) - - does anyone remember this -from chapter one; "the opening scenes in this story were heavily inspired by** 'Those Four Last Days of the War' - **as originally written by; oscarpaz00 - - Fanfictiondotnet id #:7192398. I recommend it for those who like uber-powerful Ron's. - - and the last few chapters Ron has moved up to ancient God status powers.

I took Oscarpaz00 story almost verbatim up to the point that Ron first speaks to Harry and Hermione because the premise intrigued me. A Casual sex betrayal of Ron instead of being love based was Oscarpaz00 concept and I foolishly thought I'd give a go at writing another redemption story. My attempts to write HJG as admitting her mistake and moving from a meaningless relationship and not knowing what real-love was - to risking something she was unsure of - with a boy she knew loved her beyond reason - has not come off as intended. For this I apologize. I will try to do better from here on.

Hermione in my tale is not a calculating shrew – Harry **is**, but he's just channeling his inner Slytherin - - she did something wrong because of outside interference with her normal inhibitions, (**yes the above was a spoiler**) - Nor is this story about religion per-say. But as our western concept of right and wrong is based in Jewish/Christian religious beliefs - I wanted Ron to share that moral system, - it's a good philosophy to live by – believe me. If I have offended any hedonist in my readership by promoting romantic fidelity – do I again apologize – oh HELL **NO**.

I'm not a great writer, I'm not even a good one; I'm just a humble story teller using lousy pose with a tall-tale to tell. I won't hold a gun to your head and force you to read this. I write this stuff - because there are so little adult relationship 'Hp' stories out there. If I have to read one more fifteen year old first kiss story, I'll lose my lunch. - - Basically - I write what I'd want to read. The writers of Lord of the Rings and Narnia felt the same way

Pant – pant, - - got that out of my system, good. And now for the few of you still reading - -

OoOoOoOo/

Back to the matrix

OoOoOoOo/

"Is that your main issue with Miss Granger now, a lack of faith that she can be faithful to you?"

"Of course it is, Master - - All relationships are based on trust, Hermione gave lie to my face for six solid months she played shy and modest girlfriend with me, and then snuck off to play slag with Potter. That was treachery – on a scale that goes beyond my ability to measure. It wasn't a case of misunderstanding or withholding the fact that they were lovers. I asked them dozens of times - seperately and when we were all together - what they were doing during Quidditch practice or house matches and she gave lie to my face by saying revisiting. She gave me her word of honor at the time that nothing was going on between them – her word.

"But if she and Potter aren't together anymore," Abe argued.

We're as different as day and night – as lie and truth, Master, what common–ground is there for the three of us anymore – the less than truthful heroes and a cold blooded killer.

You are not a killer boy.

"To their way of thinking - I've committed huge war-crimes during this conflict - - we have no territory to retreat too – no sanctuary zone to set up P.O.W. camps, - I have no extra resources to waste on guarding prisoners. So I've killed DE's rather than fight the same prisoners over and over again. I've made bargains of life and death with a murderous enemy - - sold freedom to others for Intel or gold. Under magical law I am a horrible criminal - and yet; Narcissa Malfoy felt that my word of honor could be trusted.

"When I say something to the lads - they know I telling the truth - partially because they know from Hogwarts that I'm a terrible liar - but mostly because it's easier to be honest with people. I may withhold part of truth from the enemy – for tactical reasons - - but what I do say **out-loud** to my people can-be fully trusted. Harry and Hermione word of honor - can no longer be trusted in my mind – precisely because I feel that too them - honesty is pliable - as a means to an end and the truth is a flexible thing to be bent or twisted to suit a momentary need. They are as casual with the truth as they are with their lovers. You have no idea how disappointed I am in both of them.

"Then you can't really trust what they told you about their relationship ending - - can you?

"I honestly don't know - I've been struggling with the teachings of my youth since I visited their camp. I was taught to give a bloke the benefit of the doubt to believe I'm hearing is the truth - - unless I caught them in a bold face lie. How do you rebuild that trust once it's gone – is there a scale for liars – one lie a week - - two lies a month?

"On that scale you couldn't trust either of them again for one hundred years.

"Even a normally easy to forgive bloke like me; can't help but wonder - - can I or any member of my family ever trust - **ever again**, a self-confessed hedonist - like Harry? That self-righteous Prat just called me a cold-blooded murder with fresh Malfoy blood on my hands, and he's right. – I am a heartless killer - - of DE murders of children.

But to **heroes** like Potter and Granger - all the innocent Muggle's that Lucius Malfoy killed for sport - - pales in comparison to my crime of killing him unarmed. I'm not supposed to judge him –be he's sure as hell judged me. How come this huge Prat - a special child of destiny – who's sat on his arse doing nothing for the last five odd months - - this unrepentant liar - will get more respect from history than me and my resistance lads.

"You're **not** a killer -you are a soldier fighting in a war against Muggleborn **genocide**;" Abe said in exasperated frustration for the ten thousandth time. "I agree with you though - - Potter and Granger with their clean hands and unrealistic ethics - will take the majority of the glory for all the raids you've lead, the battles we have fought and the lives we have saved - - and that's regretful - but History is often the world biggest liar – look at the glory they showered my brother Albus with – until just recently.

Potter getting the credit for your deeds, however - - shouldn't make you regret what you've done – because everyone in this camp is alive today because of what you've been doing.

"I have no real-regrets, Master, I'm just venting against fate – waxing poetical - howling at the moon so to speak," Ron bemoaned while staring at the tent were Hermione laid at deaths door. "Fate must truly hate me – Master. Honestly - I didn't set all those prisoners free just to create a resistance movement. They should be living peacefully in exile not getting their hands bloody, going on raids with me.

"Resistance to tyranny requires one man to stand up and fight – that man then becomes the leader of others.

"Well that's you - - as my Master – that makes you my leader – doesn't it? Ron said half-jokingly.

"Oh Sweet Merlin - **no** - Ronald, I was your teacher for a-bit - - and then your first military consular, and **only** when it was just the two of us against all of the DE. These late-comers – these goodie-two-shoes party crashers, took all the **fun** out of fighting Riddle. - So I handle the money and logistics for you now - for I'm far too old and frail to lead troops in combat.

"Then it's lucky for both of us that I brought-back the Great Potter, they'll elect to follow him from now on.

"I wouldn't count on that, Ronald - - a lot of the public has been wondering for a-while now - why Potter hasn't done anything else since the Ministry raid. The _**Daily Prophet**_ bemoans that fact every-day – calling him a coward in hiding - while others die in his place. There have been zero sighting of him at the Snatcher attacks either – or - the blood-status bigot's house burnings - and the French Wizarding Press took extra pains to establish that Harry wasn't a-part of the Azkaban operation. They don't know who leads the '**KW**' resistance but they know it isn't Potter.

"Don't use that nickname - please?

"Why not, it's the troops themselves that picked the name - - not you. No – my boy - unless you want them all killed, you should give up the idea of turning over command to Harry. Not that Dean, Dirk or the other squad leaders would go for it anyway. Potter was always far too much a lone-wolf to be a leader of more than two other people - and my older sibling actually said as much; many times. "Harry" - - Albus said to me - - "is not the centurion type."

"And I am," Ron replied.

"It's your true calling - Chess-master and deep down you know it - - our very-own magical Wellington. It is a pity there isn't another way; our side will not see your-equal again. You'll be sorely missed when you're gone. If you could purge yourself of your sole weakness - - -

"- - the bushy-haired deceptive-witch, yes Master - I know that all too well – but tell me what I can't figure it out on my own - how can love and hate for the same woman – beat within a single heart.

"It was the heart that she broke that made your **core magic** accessible," Aberforth said knowingly, "just think of where all those Muggleborn inmates of Azkaban would be now - - if Granger hadn't betrayed you. I see the hand of fate in all of this.

"What a crock, don't waste good **blarney** on me; Master," Ron said with an ironic chuckle. "I don't have a fragile ego to inflate anymore. I know my place in the scheme of things and don't need the false flattery of counterfeit friends - to do what needs be done.

"All the same," Abe continued – "had not Granger broken your heart there wouldn't be the core power available to bring down Voldemort's Death Eaters. The plan is a brilliant one; and unless she has somehow convinced you of her undying love – given you a reason to live beyond your last battle?

"No, Master, when I left them in the forest of dean - she was still a casual sex advocate just like Potter, I doubt either of them will come to grasp the true meaning of love anytime in the next decade.

"Then I see no reason to change your little scheme. It's ironic really, but my meddlesome brother Albus was right after all, love will bring Voldemort down; it's just not Harry Potter's love.

"Potter's days are numbered, Master and will soon die – just as you always predicted. I sensed it in him the moment I arrived, - he doesn't have the killer instinct - and in the end that might be a kindness – considering the other thing he has inside him. In battle today with three to one odds against him, he still could not bring himself to kill even one of his opponent's, - which means he can't kill Tom." Ron reported in a resigned monotone.

"That's my peace-loving brothers doing - I'll wager. A pity really – from all you've told me - - I'd say that Harry Potter is rapidly developing into a conceited-hedonist, especially since my brother's death – he's full of himself without doubt - - but that in itself is not a crime. However, I've just had a thought that I want to bounce off of you.

"I'll need you to take a step back and consider the Potter change in personality in a more detached and objective context. Isn't his new behavior more consistent with members of a Hogwarts house known for their, **me-first** attitudes? Didn't you tell me that the sorting hat wanted to sort Potter into a house that wasn't Gryffindor.

Ron's head snapped hard right as he stared in horror at his mentor, the unspoken implication obvious.

"And speaking of the Slytherin behaving 'Chosen-One'," Aberforth said casually pointed at the listless teenager standing some twenty feet away from where Ron sat staring off at the distant ocean. "have you noticed you ex-friend has been hexed, or to speak more properly - - he's coming out of a multi-year curse, that looks like one of my elder brother's favorites - - for I recognize the withdraw symptoms.

"Albus put a protective hex on Harry? Ron asked, so stunned he used his first name.

"Perhaps - but it's been so long since I've seen one of Albus's spells come apart - I'm not sure. My manipulative sibling certainly did something to your two best friends before he died - - which only recently began to unravel.

The Chosen One as you can plainly see - - appears only casually interested in Miss Grangers current near death condition **or** anything else going-on around him. I highly doubt that if a Death Eater was torturing his parents in front of us - right now, that the sight would generate any emotional response from Potter.

"Destiny hates me master;" Ron protested a little to loudly. "I need Potter fit and ready to face Voldemort in the next couple of days.

"Hey, I can fight, but I'll need a new wand," Harry said in semi-daze as he wandered back over to where Abe and Ron sat. Harry was behaving very-very strangely now - as if he had no cares in the world - - - speaking up for the first time in nearly a hour - in spite of the fact that he had been indirectly-discussed for the last twenty odd minutes.

"Pettigrew's wand resisted ever spell I tried to cast - and Bellatrix broke your old wand, right from the off - so all I have left that works for me is Draco's. By the way - - have you seen Hermione? She's wandered off somewhere.

"Look at him Aberforth", Ron said disgusted. "Can you do anything?

"I'll try Ronald, but first I must determine what Albus actually did. Harry is connected to Granger's health somehow and if she recovers, perhaps Potter will bounce back as well?

OoOoOoOo

- end tran. (See the original 'Tron' for the story behind my chapter ending sign-off)

OoOoOoOo

**An:** I'm on vacation starting tomorrow and going to a place with little or no Wi-Fi, as this story is housed in my desktop PC back-home, my updates are going to slow to a crawl. Besides, although I have been accused of rushing this story - -in actuality, most of it was written ahead of time for my own enjoyment, before I received permission from; Oscarpaz00 to publish this. And you readers have just about caught up to me – sitting in front my keyboard with a blank screen in front of me, - so stay tuned. Yes Buck I have a complete outline – want to see it?

This tale is not being abandoned, anyone who has read my other stories know I always finish what I start. See y'all later - BB


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Core magic

Chapter – 12

Chapter title: the plan goes wrong

Author: Billybob

Category: AU, alternate universe …set in DH

Word count: 3,120

AN: I'm back – sort-of, found a Wi-Fi outlet to publish, but before I do a reminder

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

The opening scene in this story was heavily inspired by** 'Those Four Last Days of the War' - **as originally written by; oscarpaz00 - - Fanfictiondotnet id #:7192398. I recommend it for those who like uber-powerful Ron's. The major difference between his tale and mine is - one) the character of Ron himself, mine isn't all powerful and - - secondly and more important - - what happens after they meet in the forest of Dean.

(This is not actually an HP-HG ship, although it starts out that way)

Warning (one): Unbridled butchery of the King's English is a common facet of this writer's modis operendi and I have also been rightfully accused of: - gross punctuation and grammar errors, obscene ramblings on tangents that distract from the main plot and repeating already stated facts and plot points over and over.

Warning (two); I will **pick and choose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my **few** readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

Again Rated M / alternate universe

Chapter 12 - the Plan goes wrong

Words 3,059

"The timing of this couldn't be more horrible," Ron lamented. "Potter at Hogwarts and the threat to the diadem was to have been our bait; - - my take-over of Hogwarts is set for first light two days from now and was intended to draw in old Tom and his storm-troopers. Sooner or later Tommie has to figure-out that his Horcruxes are disappearing. If Bellatrix tells Tom about the sword or the cup missing from her vault, he'll put the pieces together.

If I had more _**Core magic**_ left – I could make Hogwarts castle defenses unbreakable for a very long time – against all the DE, even Tom's power. I could easily force Tom to lay siege to the place and holding seven years' worth of Slytherin's hostage - would be icing on the cake. Every DE sympathizer in England would come to try to save the heirs of their bloodlines. Old Tom may not hold-back in his attack but his followers would. With several generations of the pureblood bigots housed under one roof, they'd be hesitant to blast the castle down.

"But a siege wouldn't work for me , so instead I must convince Tom that he is making progress against my defenses and he requires everyone for a total break through. By drawing them all in to recapture the school - and then at the right moment - - releasing the castle's magical core - - I could potentially kill every single DE in the United Kingdom in one blow. The blast according to Seamus's calculations - - by comparing it to a Muggle **five megaton nuclear-blast** should cause a non-radioactive crater two kilometer's across and twenty meters deep and reach all the way to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Even if Voldemort somehow survives with one Horcrux, he'll be back to square one, mortal with only one soul-bit – unable to make more - and no living followers.

"But you'll die doing it.

"I'm broken beyond repair, Master - my core magic is nearly spent. I have just enough for this one last task and then I'd die anyway – like Avery - a very-very old squib. I have no regrets Master – I'm a hopeless romantic and I can't get over the loss of my dream: love, home, children and a faithful wife" Ron sighed looking down at his cupped hands. "Without my dream - - dyeing becomes a release for me.

"When do we break camp, Ronald? Abe said - having given up long-ago on the argument that Ron could have his dream with some other girl. For he knew from experience; that when a Weasley male fall in adult-mature love – it is irreversible - and for life.

"**We**? You're not to be part of this. And neither is any member of **my** resistance group - no one here beside Potter was supposed to come with me," Ron said finally accepting responsibility for his army of resistance while shaking his head no at his master suggestion. "Let's stick to the **Plan** - like you said.

"The teaching staff should be adequate enough to evacuate the students of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I've had Dirk's squad construct three huge fireplaces up the beach from here. Using core magic I can make a non-closing portal between each house common-room fire place and the ones up the beach.

"But the Ministry will shut down the floo network the moment they know that you and Potter are at the school;" Abe pointed out reasonably. The DE will also cast a anti-apparition hex

"My core portals work on a different magic are a far more advanced means of instant transportation than the current floo network - and we have already tested the system against those countermesures several times - so we know it works. I have enough supplies stockpiled up the beach - in case their parents can't fetch them right-away. The resistance sole job in this operation to get those Hogwarts; 'shorties' home.

_**Potterwatch**_ can spread the news that they are all out - - safely evacuated - except for the Slytherin's. I want them to let it be known that I've taken the little bigots hostage – and we know from prisoners that they are discretely listening – although its officially forbidden. I've arranged for the bootleg radio station to broadcast from right here at Shell Cottage on the day of the attack. The entire operation should be over – one way or another - twenty-four hours after launch.

"Once I've gotten the students and staff out – I'll seal the Slytherin's in the Chamber of Secrets. Who knows, they might survive the blast down there - it's certainly deep enough. Then all that's left to do - is to find the diadem and destroy it. Potter should be able to help me with that, seeing that he's attuned to them - - although the git doesn't have a clue as to why. Later as my defenses begin to deliberately falter - I'll be in the castles core chamber and all that will remain is to draw the rats into the trap.

"And Potter"

"I was going to give him the option - under a flag of truce to duel Voldemort. If Tommie try's something underhanded, which I suspect he will – he was in Slytherin after all - I' should have enough core power left to get Potter's chesnuts out of the fire. He can then leave when the house-elves apperate out at the last minute. Wizard made wards – even mine - don't affect them, or slow them down; for that matter. I'm relatively sure that Dobby will agree to dual-apperate him out.

"And about the last Horcrux,?

"You can tell him if you want, or let Voldemort do it. Albus didn't teach Potter squat during the last six years, - if he lasts two minutes in an open fire-fight with Tommie - I'll be really-stunned. Harry doesn't have the killer instinct - it's just that simple - and without it he's toast. Either way that's one murder I simply refuse to be any part of. So with Potter dead or fled - that just leaves the snake - - if I fail to get it in the blast, you'll have to take it out.

"I'll find it, don't worry

"You Better! Anyway; with me and **all** the Death Eaters gone, - - along with every square inch of Hogwarts. Killing the snake will make Tom mortal and after that - - any lucky punk with a wand that comes across Voldemort can potentially take him out. That'll be your final job, master - - finish off a very-mortal Tom Riddle.

**OoOoOoOo **

Mr. Weasley - - Aberforth, do either of you know how to contact Miss Grangers Parents? Poppy said softly with resigned regret - as she approached them, after nearly three quarters of an hour – working on Hermione. But seeing Harry sitting with them - - she changed the direction of her inquires toward him. "Mr. Potter, as I understand it from an unpleasant incident that took place at the end of Last Term you and Miss Ganger's have been living together as common-law spouses since last June.

"Miss Granger - - who's that?" Harry asked only vaguely interested.

"Hermione Jean Granger, the witch that confessed her undying love for you in front of all of her Gryffindor peers, who also took extra pains to inform everyone that she would be living with you exclusively from that point onward.

"Oh you mean Hermione," Harry replied in a slightly lethargic monotone, "were not married. In fact I doubt anyone will ever marry her, she is brilliant on some things, but she also the world's biggest nag. She's always right and I'm always wrong - - about everything - - twenty-four hours a day - every day without end.

"Ron, I really don't know how you put-up with it for so long - - She either lectures or argues a bloke into madness - - and I didn't realize how often you ran interference with that arrogant **Hag** for me. She rambles on and on about the rights of magical creatures endlessly. She's so smug - - so cocky about knowing **all** the answers, there have been times I nearly smacked her a good-one, just to wipe that know-it all smirk off her face.

"YOU HIT HER!" Ron roared his temper flaring - fury in his eyes.

No - - no - - no, I didn't - - but lord knows I wanted too," Harry confessed holding up his hands in semi intoxicated like state of - surrender. "I really missed you mate, you never got on my last nerve like she does - - constantly.

"Then why in hell did you choose her over my sister?

"I didn't - - I haven't," Harry bemoaned as he dropped his face into his hands and began sob. "It was just sex, a never-ending urge to mindlessly shag that I couldn't resist - - one minute she was a semi-sibling, the annoying older sister I never had - and the next we were tearing-off each other's clothing.

Ron reacted with disgust and barely controlled anger - Aberforth on the other hand became intensely interested in what Harry had just said

"I thought for a-while it might be a lust/love potion or spell - - but according to Professor Flitwick, who I actually did **ask**. There are no Lust-spells per-say and Love-potions wear off in short-order whereas my all-controlling desire to bunk-up with Hermione non-stop …went on for month after month.

"I hate to interrupt," Poopy said sternly, but we've wandered off topic here. Besides; I have other patients to tend to. Miss Granger may be a horrible person to live with - - as you claim, Mr. Potter - - but you do still co-inhabit with her - do you not? Under our law, unless challenged by another male suitor you are considered her common-law husband. In her current unresponsive mental state, I need to know who will be responsible for her long-term physical care. Normally I would suggest that she be transferred to the fourth floor spell damage ward at St. Mungo's but with the Death Eaters in charge of things, that solution is impractical.

"You mean the same ward as Lockhart, number 49?" - Ron asked suddenly horrified

"Yes, Mr. Weasley I do. Miss Granger according to a '**Prior Incanto'** spell cast on Bellatrix Lestrange's wand - has suffer overly prolonged exposure to the **Cruciatus Curse**, as well as other curses - resulting in severe internal organ damage, several broken ribs one arm and one leg deliberately broken - and other contusions due to numerous blunt trauma blows to her face and body. She was nearly beaten to a pulp when you brought her here, with horrible cuts and bruises everywhere. The physical injuries I have already mended, however her mental suffering is beyond my skill.

"Is it worse than the Frank and Alice Longbottom case?" Aberforth asked - as Harry had lost all interest in the discussion and wandered off a few feet from the discussion - - He didn't appear to be listening and was now staring again - with longing, at the ocean.

"You're aware of that case - are you? Well and Good - - that will simplify matters. Miss Granger has withdrawn into the back of her mind to avoid the pain connected with the lingering effects of the _**Cruciatus Curse**_ still present in the frontal lobe. She has unconsciously used her magic to create barriers within her mind - - separating like a wall her consciousness in the back from the dark- magic pain in front. Because of this barrier she is cut-off from any and all outside stimuli. Since 1982 my healer colleagues at St. Mungo's have tried everything to break through the Longbottom's mental barriers, even expert use of Legilimens has proved unsuccessful.

"So what can be done? Ron asked struggling with his emotions - - even with his Occulmency firmly in place he was beginning to unravel.

"That's just it; Mr. Weasley, medically speaking - nothing can be done," Poopy Pomfrey said in a resigned voice. "Although she keeps mumbling your first name; Mr. Weasley - in a weak pleading whisper - - there is no consciousness behind those words. Mentally she is a total vegetable, there is strong brain activity, but there is no method known by any healer in the world to reach her and bring her back to our realm of reality.

If you have a miracle up your special white-magic sleeve, I'd use it sooner rather than later. The longer Miss Granger is trapped in her own mind - the less likely she'll emerge sane. Now what's wrong with Mr. Potter he appears emotionally listless and apathetic.

"Potters lethargic condition is connected with his common-law spouse current-condition," Aberforth said, "All as a result of a well-intended jinx, that he received last year. Luckily, I have experience with this kind of magic - and as it's not of physical origin, so your help with Potter will not be required. So don't let us delay your return to your other patients. A final decision on Miss Granger will be forthcoming but until then, Mr. Weasley here as base commander will assume full responsibility for the girl.

"Mr. Weasley – considering your recent history with the girl, are you sure you want to do this.

"Yes Poppy - she has always been my burden, and I was a fool thinking I could run away from it. Will you be my witness, for I hereby formally Challenge Potter's right to be Miss Granger's common-law spouse, As we all heard him reject the idea of being with her any longer, that makes me by default responsible for her - - agreed?

"I personally have to agree with Mr. Potter's assessment of living with the girl, and believe you can do a-lot better in a companion," the Matron said. "But I've also come to learn how stubborn you Weasley's are when your mind is made up. So yes Aberforth and I will bare-witness to your claim on the girl.

"Could you please get her ready to travel before you go back to your other patients?

"Where will you take her?

"Back to the surrounding's where she was happiest

"To her parents – then,? Alright - - Mr. Weasley; I'll leave Miss Granger's fate in your capable hands," and with that said the Hogwarts Matron rushed briefly back inside the huge tent.

"Aberforth waited until the Matron was out of sight before abruptly turning toward Ron. "Ronald – what wicked idea is in your clever little head?

"My new common-law wife is a vegetable, Master, and I know for a fact - that she wouldn't want to share Frank and Alice's fate – trapped inside her body – hopelessly insane. I'll take her and the soon to be equally comatose Potter - with me to the core room at Hogwarts. I'll have Tweaky call Dobby to Shell Cottage and declared - - Harry-Potter's caregiver as soon as possible. The house-elf can take care of Potter and Granger while I do my tasks - and then at the end - - I'll send Dobby on a errand to you here. That way the elf will **not** be caught in the blast.

I let it be known that Potter is at Hogwarts and that will bring Tom and his snake if nothing else does. Twenty-four hours later - the newly made Mr. and Mrs. Granger' Weasley – and one Harry Potter will go-out together at the same time our school and several thousand DE - - **die**.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter lucky 13 –

Word count; 3, 386

AN: Okay I'm back home, but the rules have changed, I'll post one chapter to everyone I finish I've got to keep ahead of my readers somehow.

Okay – roll film

**OoOoOoOo **

Chapter title; **desperate times, requires desperate measure's**

**OoOoOoOo **

"You know my dear protégé; I'm half-tempted to let you try it, just to see how she'd stop you." Aberforth said trotting alongside Ron with a mused smile.

"Hermione can't stop me, Master," Ron said sadly as he slowly walked back toward the huge tent with a strong-armed …struggling Harry in tow.

"Get-off-It," protested a belligerent Harry trying hard to get free. "Let-go of me, I ain't done nothing. I don't know any Hermione and I don't want to go see someone I don't know.

"Oh I wasn't referring to your comatose lost-love;" Aberforth said to Ron - - ignoring Harry's protests. "I was speaking of the goddess of Destiny, her-self and if not her - - then the three sisters of fate. All four of them are women, you know - - and all are notorious …drama-queens.

"For centuries they have set up passion-plays just like our current one - - classic confrontations between good and evil – it was fate that arranged for Grindelwald and my brother Albus to fight each other in 1945 – just as current Destiny has arranged for Potter and Riddle to face each other wand to wand in this year of 1998. Who wins is unimportant in the grand scheme of things – but woe-be-it to the wizard that tried to prevent those fateful meetings from taking place.

This thought made Ron stop-short; - turn and openly stare at his master - - he still had the frail half-staved famous seeker in hand - in spite of Harrys frantic struggling – for Ron had indeed become that physically impressive.

"On the other hand, it's also easy to imagine how favorably the fates and destiny would look-upon the wizard who helps a prophecy along its fated path.

"I agree that we're in a spot of trouble, Ronald. Potter is getting more aphetic by the minute, by this time tomorrow he could well be as comatose at Granger - which means no show-down duel with Tom before you blow-up Hogwarts - - and Destiny won't like that at all. But just you and Granger dying down in the core chamber all by yourselves - might not fulfill Harrys Prophecy either.

"We have no way of knowing for sure - if Grangers death with you - will cut Harry's connection to Grangers vegetable brain – thus restoring Potter to fighting trim so that the historic fight with Tommie can go forward. So if we're going to fix the mess my brother made and get the world back on track, we have to fix Potter enough to face Tom – and blowing up Granger doesn't guarantee that.

"So what do we-do?

"When the reasonable approach is undoable; - - we're left with a totally-crazy solution.

"Which is?

"I taught you everything I and my brother knew about Voldemort's magical skills, and made you practice them too – until you could match him spell for spell. I taught you legilimency, Occulmency, shield spells and wand-combat - - all with the help of the last time-turner in existence. With it we turned one week into five months. With that extra time - I helped you bend your core magic into your spells making them a thousand times more powerful.

"Yes master you did," Ron replied unsure where this was heading.

"I also taught how to forcefully possess another magical person, because Tom does that too - - to bend their mind and body to your will, to leave your body and enter another - - just as Voldemort did with Potter during the Battle of the Ministry two years ago - - on the fourth of June 1996.

"Yes Master, I can do that and have - I did it with **Judson** to get him to turn over half the DE treasury, he was the only one who could open a certain door. But I swore never to do that again, entering his mind - - seeing 'first hand' the evil he'd done to innocent Muggle's - sickened me, I had nightmares for weeks afterward.

"The mind I want you to enter now isn't evil, just morally bankrupted - - it's also in a huge amount of pain – so what I ask will be horribly painful for you as well - for to get fate back on track I need you to take-over Grangers mind and body.

"Violate her mind? Master I couldn't do that. It would be mind-rape - for that's what I did with _**Judson**_. Of all the things I've done, all the people I've killed - - that's the one thing I've done; that I regret the most.

"I know its mind-rape …I understand that completely. But if rape is the only way to guide her back to consciousness – back to our realm of reality and out of her coma – isn't it a crime worth doing?

"She'd hate me.

"But she would have to be awake to yell at you,

"I really hate it when you're right master.

"You'll get us to it. You did with Granger.

"Yeah – that's true. But I never wanted to snog you,

"I certainly hope not." Abe replied with a chuckle.

"Right-then … how do I do this?

"Use what's left of your core magic to take control of her core magic and use that combined power to ever so carefully dismantle her mental barriers from within. But before you do that - you'll have to first purge her outer memories of the Cruciatus Curse - - gather as much as you can quickly - and concentrated it into a single pensive removable memory. I'll help you with that

"You won't get it all out - - but anything you miss will be more bearable than what is in there now. I was going to try this approach with my sister Ariana but lacked the stones to risk the possible downside.

"Which are?

"Right from the off - - It might not work at all, I still lack full access to my core magic like you do - - so I didn't have the power to pensive remove what had traumatized Ariana or unravel her problems one by one. Secondly you might not be able to access and use Granger's core magic - - we tried that with **Avery** – - and all that experiment did was drain all his life force - until he died a ancient squib. Third; you don't have much core-magic left - as it is - and sorting out Grangers head could easily drain your last reserves - - rendering you into an old squib – thus, the great Hogwarts core explosion plan; a moot point.

"If Potter becomes a vegetable, we lose anyway - - right?

"Reverting back to the original prophecy - - is too risky, Ronald - we both know that.

"You know I'm going to do this anyway, Master - - so what are we arguing about.

"You could get trapped in her mind, boy - - unable to get back to your own body. All kinds of disasters are possible when you try new magic - - remember what happened to that Lovegood woman, Luna's mother - - - **Evanna** – oh-yes …that was her name, maiden name of **Lynch** I believe – well anyroad - she was experimenting with - -"

"Master you're wasting precious time.

**OoOoOoOo**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Fifty-nine hours later – **

**February fourth, 1998**

**OoOoOoOo**

**OoOoOoOo**

"Feeling better - Mr. Potter," Aberforth asked for the tenth time that morning.

"What you really want to know is whether or not I feel anything emotionally - and the answer is HELL-YES," Harry retorted in a really foul mood. "I'm ruddy frustrated and worried sick. My only two friends are in this bloody pavilion tent on side by side on parallel-gurneys, in deep-coma's and haven't move a muscle in the last two days.

"That's not strictly true, as I told you - - there have been several large improvements in their condition.

"Yeah-yeah, - - core lines that no one can see, but you - are much stronger now and flowing in both directions between them," Harry spat, not at all happy. "But what that means you're not prepared to speculate.

"When Ronald first went into her mind, the flow was **all** from him - into her, - and now the power is flowing back and forth equally, that has to be significant. I'm sure they'll wake-up soon.

You said that fifteen hours ago and nothing's changed.

"Be patient Mr. Potter, - - **Core** power is a new form of magical science, most of my former colleges didn't believed it even exists. I spent four decades researching it and only scratched the surface. My brother Albus was a powerful wizard and he could only barely detect its presence. Most of my work was purely theoretical until I came across Ron. What he attempted with Miss Granger was technically impossible and yet - here you are - perfectly sane - - your destiny with Tom - back on track. I'm sure the Gods will be grateful for Ron's efforts and wake him and his wife shortly

"Why did he do that - - challenge me?" Harry asked

"It's complicated – a matter of being legally responsible for her - something you refused to do. But for right now - Let's just focus on waking them both up.

"Yeah but it won't be soon enough for me," Harry bemoaned. "One of the refuge prisoners from Malfoy Manor - - Luna Lovegood, spoke to a Weasley at the Delacour manor in France yesterday, which means that they know that Ron's **here** and badly injured - and Dean confirmed to me just this morning that Molly and Arthur along with Bill and Fleur are arriving today to inspect the damage to Shell Cottage.

"It's a Weasley home they have every right too - -"

"- - they don't care a rats arse about the ruddy cottage, this is just an excuse to come see Ron. And they'll blame me for this, you know," Harry interrupted worried to the point of near panic. "They'll say I caused it to happen as a cruel payback prank against all the Weasley's, - heaven knows for what. What do you think they'll do - when they see 'them' holding hands.

"It's just a few fingers, lightly touching - - you're over reacting.

"Have you tried to pry those few fingers apart, it's as if they're welded together- -"

"As I told you before, it's a contact point," Aberforth said with a put-upon sigh, "much better for magical transfer than the other two hundred odd airborne core lines contact points they currently share.

"They shouldn't be exchanging anything, it's unnatural," Harry said resentfully.

"Just because you don't understand this new form of magic, doesn't mean it's not beneficial to your former friend. Tell me Harry – does all of 'this' make you – feel jealous of Ron? He is not only more powerful than you are with a wand – he has also done **more** in the last few months to bring down Tom and his DE than you've done in the last three years combined?" Even the efforts of my brothers famous 'Order' pales in comparison. Aberforth inquired with a raised eyebrow and unable to resist the perverted urge to tease the boy, he said:

"Would you prefer that Ron share his core power spunk with Granger through fornication?

"Hell-no, and he can have her when they wake-up - - if he's stupid enough to take that super nagger back. I'm just worried about Ginny's reaction to the girl everyone's called a slag - chatting up her brother –

"Harry – please! - My theory that they are communicating via telepathy, is just that - - a theory, Aberforth said his tone amused. "Telepathy is a Muggle concept; there hasn't been a case of magical telepathy in all of our recorded history. I just thought that it would be nice if their minds merged, for a-bit. Spoken words are things that people often trip on. A mind to mind connection would bypass the loads of misunderstanding that kept them apart in the past.

"The important point is whatever they are doing in there; it broke the hex connection Albus put you under. Your emotions are your-own again. I still don't know for sure what he did and I not sure I could have canceled it on my own. I have a solid theory about Albus altering inhibitions – in Granger - - but I have no concrete evidence of how he connected you both on a mental level - that didn't involve an emotional linking. You should be grateful, that Ron did this for you - and it's even possible that they'll never emerge from this shared coma. A joint sacrifice so that you can fulfill your prophecy.

"Tweaky" – Aberforth commanded.

"You called Tweaky?

"Yes, I need you to understand that your master's family will be arriving shortly and they may attempt to separate - -"

"Separate master-n-mistress, would be very-very bad - - they-are soul-bonded now - - it would also hurt mistress's tiny-tiny baby, yes - - it would," The elf answered as if that should end any argument.

"**WHAT BABY**?" - came a stern question from the opening of the tent, cringing and turning slowly around, Harry saw Molly Prewett' Weasley, looking furious - - glaring straight at Harry.

"Master-n-mistress, and who are you?" The house-elf asked in a dangerous tone while assuming a defensive position in-between her master and this perceived threat.

"Tweaky this is Molly, your master's mother," Aberforth said amused beyond words to describe.

"Aberforth you old codger, don't try to pull any of your silly pranks on me - - no-one in my family owns a house-elf.

"Your youngest son now-does," Aberforth said now openly chucking softly at Molly's look of shocked surprise. You haven't seen your son since early November and a-lot has happened to him in the last three months. "Tweaky; for example, was an abused-elf …near death, when Ronald rescued it from **Jugson** - - a Death Eater he was - visiting – for Intel-questioning.

"What does this have to do with a baby - - ?

"- - Knowing that a house-elf would prefer death to freedom," Aberforth rambled on ignoring Molly's tiny-baby question. "Ron offer to exchange Jugson's worthless life - for his one and only house-elf. He made the DE, - - the last of the Judson bloodline, by the way – in an unbreakable oath - - transfer all kinship rights of the elf-slave to Ron's personal household. Now the only way to do that - as house-elves cannot be sold, only inherited – was for the head of the Judson household to magically declare Ron his sole heir.

So a Death Eater adopted my son Ron?

"Legally yes, but without either giving up their proper surname. Judson could renege on the deal concerning the house-elf transfer - by having a marriage produced son of his flesh and blood, and naming it his sole heir. Unfortunately – before he could do that - - he paid with his life – the very next morning for failing to better-resist Ronald's attack on the Jugson's family home. You-know-who had lost half the DE operational treasury that night so his anger was somewhat justified.

"A house elf – eh? And it is bonded by blood to serve Ron exclusively," Arthur Weasley asked in a very amused tone - as he too stepped into the tent beside his wife.

"Yes Arthur; your youngest son now has a house elf and is sole heir to the **late** Judson's estate. The manor house was burnt to the ground, during a 'RW' resistance raid - but all the gold in the London Gringotts vault, was safely transferred into Gringotts of Paris – more than enough to support a wife and child - - that is if he lives long enough to have them.

"Hello Aberforth - - Arthur said in greeting, My Ronnie I hear - like the rest of us Weasley's are wanted witches and wizards, the DE have a two thousand galleon reward for his capture alone – so how did this gold get to Paris,

"I arranged it for him, Arthur – along with the creation of the "**Rupert Grint Resettlement Fund**" which is where most of the DE operational treasury ended-up. That gold we procure from the wealthier DE ironically is used to help Muggleborn and Half-blood refuges reestablish themselves while in exile. I have friends high up among the Goblin leadership and they believe it is their vested interest to appear neutral in the human conflict. The resistance often adds to the Grint fund by recovering certain otherwise untraceable stolen items. It also provides operational funds for the resistance that I manage.

"Who is Rupert Grint?

"He **was** a young man, barely twenty – a Muggleborn wizard, - - the first volunteer into the resistance and the first to die in combat in an operation called '**wild target**.'

"Enough distraction with trifles" - - Molly snarled – "What is that shameless jezebel doing touching my son's hand? Ronald Bilus - - wake up this instant, let go of that horrible slag - at once.

"Molly – your son and the former Miss Granger are currently in a coma, as a result of injuries sustained during the successful destruction of you-know-who's headquarters at Malfoy Manner," Madam Pomfrey snapped from behind Molly in an irritated tone. "Their hand contact has not only been very soothing to both patients. It is a-part of a special healing technic also developed by Aberforth Dumbledore to counter certain hexes the - DE - Bellatrix Lestrange used at Malfoy Manor

"If Harry would be kind enough to keep an eye on your son and his lady - -" Aberforth said in a deliberately deceptive play on words - for the old man had not identified who's Lady Hermione now was.

"- - perhaps you, Arthur and I can go outside where I can give you a more detailed report on your son's activities since he left Hogwarts last term.

Oh and congratulations Mr. Potter – on your 'friend's' – - most unexpected pregnancy," Aberforth said as he departed chuckling loudly and thus implying that Harry was now permanently trapped into a marriage he would always hate.

Harry was stunned as well, looking so horrified he didn't hear the House-elf declared angrily in a half mumble.

"Not a Potter baby at all – its pure wheezy. "


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14** – Who's the Boss?

Word count; 2,553

**AN**; The opening scene in this story was heavily inspired by** 'Those Four Last Days of the War' - **as originally written by; oscarpaz00 - - Fanfictiondotnet id #:7192398. I recommend it for those who like a uber-powerful …emotion-free, Ron's. The major difference between his tale and mine is - one) the character of Ron himself, mine isn't all powerful or devoid of emotion - - secondly and more important - - what happens after they meet in the forest of Dean.

When I wrote the above back in chapter one - I fully expected our two stories to go in very different paths once Ron opened his 'pie-hole' and in several ways they have, I took my Ron to Malfoy manor –oscarpaz00 did not, he invaded the Ministry and I didn't, - - oscarpaz00's Ron works alone and shuns help – my Ron leads a resistance group

But then again there were those pesky similarities' – we've both hurt Hermione – but in different ways – still, the Hermione-prefect …up-on-pedestal crowd can't be happy with either of us. I can't wait to see how rbwHJG reconcile in '**Those Four Last Days of the War'**- as for how I do it – read on.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo **

Upon leaving the tent, Aberforth guided Arthur and Molly to the same transfigured beach chairs he had made the day before for his heart-to heart with Ron. They were barely seated a moment later - Abe saw Dean Thomas guide an amazed looking Bill and Fleur Weasley into Ronald's pavilion tent.

The old wizard was happy now that he had managed to talk Tweaky into putting Ron and Hermione in side by side medical gurneys in the mini surgery in the front of the tent - instead of the kings-size bed in the huge tents master-bedroom in the back. Molly's reaction to that sight would have been far more severe.

A few moments after a commotion was heard coming from the tent - - Abe beheld Bill and Fleur Weasley emerge from the tent in a rush - accompanied by Dean and a stern-looking Madam Pomfrey, only to move down a row of tents towards them. The two Weasley's were in a very animated discussion often gesturing back toward their damaged cottage alternating with the pavilion tent.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore, but these two insisted that I bring them to you," The Matron said in a 'put-upon' tone, "They have been told by Mr. Thomas that the RW resistance intends to pay them rent for the use of their home and compensate them for any damage done while the RW occupies Shell Cottage - tending the wounded.

"Yes - Poppy - I sure Mr. Thomas was correct; we in the RW don't occupy homes without compensation." Abe said nodding at the boy who was standing in the back. Just make a list of the cost of repairs Bill – turn it over to Dean here and you'll get all the gold you need.

"Right you are," Dean said

"That won't be necessary," Bill tried to say.

"But I'm afraid it is, the gaffer of this unit will insist on it. He has a sort of fetish about doing things properly in regards to non-combatants," Dean said smiling at some private joke.

"Well - I just have a go at him, then" - Bill snarled sounding faintly like a wolf. "Fleur and I won't accept a brass Knut for helping refuges get away from you-know-who. And we speak for the Delacour's as well. We brought back the thirty thousand that Luna Lovegood brought to my in-laws. We don't take gold for doing what's right.

"But Mr. Weasley – Dean explained slowly and carefully – "My gaffer didn't send that money to France for your families personal use. We have an operation in the final stages that if not successful - will involve the quick resettlement of what's left of the resistance and what's left of our immediate families. - -.

"A major Battle is in the works – eh?" Bill said sounding excited

"Perhaps and then again - maybe not - more likely just a meeting engagement or an ambush. My chief hasn't filled us in on the final details yet

"Can you tell us anything about it; Aberforth?" Arthur asked.

"Oh heavens no, I'm a retired researcher and bookkeeper not a stagiest" Dumbledore lied smoothly while suppressing a knowing smile.

"- - But I thought you were in-charge here, Aberforth," Molly asked in a somewhat puzzled tone.

"I handle logistics and finances - along with several others of our group - both here and in Paris. But the original founder of the RW and overall commander is - -

"- - Is Potter in charge here, then?" Bill interrupted eagerly, "I saw him in what a house-elf called the commanders tent.

"The history books will portray it that way, especially if we win, but Harry actually only joined us two days ago. Before that; he and Granger spent the previous five months – since the break-in at the Ministry - in fact - in hiding at various locations throughout the U.K." Aberforth said fighting back a laugh.

"I must insist, that we have a word with your commander," Molly said in her stern no nonsense tone. "I want my son separated from that shameless jezebel and turned over to me at once.

"You can't speak to the commander at the moment,

"And why not," Molly asked.

"Well you saw for yourself, your son is unconscious." Aberforth said smiling in delight as he let the cat out of the bag.

Total silence

Pause

Awkward silence

"Not funny Aberforth", Molly said - but Arthur sitting next to her was looking extra hard at Dumbledore.

"I dink he is serious - Mama," Fleur said to Molly somewhat amazed. "Ve Vela is good at detecting de lies, and ze old man is not lying."

"My son - - Ronald, - - he is in charge here?" Arthur said as gob-smacked surprise as everyone else but Abe and Poppy.

"The general public and the DE think that '**RW**' stands for '_royal wizards_'" Dean chuckled, "but to the lads in the resistance - RW actually stands for _**Ron's Warriors**_. That it is also his initials just adds to the irony

"When he sent us off to France – he intended this?" Bill asked rhetorically

"Not by design," Aberforth replied in all seriousness. "After a bit of special training with me to develop his **gift**, the brash fool began freeing Snatcher prisoners in late-November. At first he gave them the gold and wands that he **foraged** from the dead snatchers. He'd then create illegal portkey's to get these fugitives out of the country and onto the Continent, using Delacour Manor as a start point for the refuges to scatter into hiding.

"Yes papa was glad tu help, but we did not know Ronnie was behind dis" Fleur said in heavily accented English.

"He began the compensation policy after arranging the mass breakout of Azkaban in December - - two hundred thousand in gold; or the entire 'liberated' portion of the DE treasury – was put into the **Grint account** to be used to help the refuges resettle.

"But papa only distributed de gold – vee took none for ourselves." Fleur protested.

"Surely you've had expenses, you've fed them, helped them on their way," Aberforth objected

"Never mind the gold, how did my Ronald of all people …become - - Molly began furiously.

"- - Does anyone in your family **not** underestimate that boy?" Aberforth interrupted with heavy distain. "No wonder he has suffered from insecurities issues his entire life. His own family doesn't think him capable of doing anything!

"Now see here," Molly snarled as her temper flared - only to be interrupted - as Harry appeared at the door of the tent. In loud voice he shouted: "Aberforth come quick - - they're arguing."

"Well nothing new there", Arthur said with a chuckle as he stood-up …only to be glared at by his wife.

The group then as a whole moved to the entrance to the tent.

"You're saying they are awake, Potter?" Poppy asked as she passed the Boy

"No madam Pomfrey, their eyes are closed tight – they haven't moved - and Hermione is the only one yelling. But I swear to Merlin it sounds like half of or one-side of - - one of their famous arguments.

"I don't understand you?" Pomfrey countered.

"Harry is right," Dean said after listening a-bit. "She's arguing with somebody - - as if the other person is just outside of the room." Confronted with this confusing description the Matron paused to listen. And too her surprise - Dean was right

"I didn't say that Ron…

Pause

"No… not alone you're not …

Pause

"Well that's just too bad …

Pause

"I'm going with you… that much is **non**-negotiable

Pause

"Because I love you - - you idiot…

Pause

"Don't you dare walk out on me Ronald Bilius … I'm warning you …

"She must be dreaming?" Poppy Pomfrey suggested softly - - unable to think of any other explanation – but as if to give **lie** to that idea, Ron suddenly sat upright, swung his legs over and onto the floor and with eyes still tightly closed – he stood-up on unsteady feet.

"**Get-out of my head –woman**," Ron exclaimed hotly - as he staggered blindly toward the exit of the tent. Everyone else was too stunned to interfere - - except -

"Potter – stop him!" - Aberforth shouted. And to everyone's surprise Harry did – **try –** not that the mostly starved, skin and bones seeker could hope to slow down the raging bull of a tall and muscular goal keeper. The collision wasn't pretty and Harry was swatted aside like a fly. But Ron didn't get out the door, less than a foot from the entrance - he collapsed like a sack of meal - - as if the air was leaked out of a big-bag all at once. Back at the 'side by side' cots – Hermione too, with a sigh also collapsed.

"They're **connected** – oh this is just marvelous." Aberforth exclaimed with all the excitement of a schoolboy on Christmas morning. Abe then levitated Ron with his wand back over and onto the empty gunnery,

"Stand aside, - no one come close," Aberforth ordered. "Potter pick-yourself off the floor and get over here - do it - now." Without thinking Harry obeyed.

"Same hands as earlier, on the count of three," Abe said lifting Ron's right hand up and over toward Hermione, while Harry did the same thing with Hermione's left hand.

"One - - two - - three

When the two hands were pushed within a few inches of the other - - with a flash of extra bright white light the two hands joined, a second later and at the same moment – Ron and Hermione moaned in exhausted pain.

"Ron listen to me", Aberforth said loudly into the boy's ear – "use your Occlumency to separate your thoughts from hers – don't try to push her out - that most likely won't work. Tell your wife to do the same thing in her mind – if my theory is correct - she'll know how by now.

A long moment of silence followed as everyone looking on held their collective breath. Suddenly Ron opened his eyes. Turned his head slightly to the left and said in an exhausted whisper - - "Master?"

"Yes Ron - I'm here," Abe said leaning forward.

"What happened?

"You did it,

"Hermione – is she alright?

"I'm here too, luv." A weak sounding voice whispered - somewhere to his right.

"Thank-god," Ron said with a contented sigh.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you let go of that jezebel at once – do you hear me?" - Molly growled loudly like an angry lioness.

Ron began to get angry, his entire body began to glow white

"Ron – don't. She doesn't understand what we just went through. Please luv – for my sake," Hermione pleaded weakly. After another moment of uncertainty - the white glow faded.

"Thank-you my love," Hermione said with a satisfied smile - before she drifted off to sleep.

"MUM, listen to me!," Ron semi-growled - - his anger with his mother all but palpable. "I'm only going to say this once. Hermione and I **are together**. I know she did bad things that hurt me last term - - but we've just sorted that out. She wants another go at us as a couple and so do I. This won't be easy for either of us – so please cut us some slack.

"But son - she's can't be - - -"

"I can trust her now, where I couldn't before - and that's **all** that matters. We are both of age, and you have two options here, - be supportive and happy for me, or object and be obstructive and you'll never see me again.

"Ronald how can you trust her, you haven't seen her since she betrayed you - - she's an amoral slag - - -" Molly began hotly only to be abruptly silenced by an unspoken spell at the same time Ron's free hand briefly glowed white.

"Master, do you understand what happened to us?

"Yes boy – I think I do.

"Could you explain it to the others, Hermione and I are a-bit knackered and need a little nap.

"Will you both be okay?"

"Yes, the barriers are down, we are **one**, - - and Master?"

"Yes Ron.

"We need a new plan

"You've found a reason to survive the war - eh? Aberforth asked in a delighted tone, but Ron didn't reply - his eyes were gently closed and he was sleeping peacefully – with a huge contented smile on his face.

(End Tran)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter – 15 **– Core Magic

Words 2,672

**AN**: you readers have almost caught up with me chapter wise, so expect updates to be slow from here on out

**OoOoOoOo **

Roll film

**OoOoOoOo **

"Tweaky – Abe called out.

"Yes sir – the elf replied

"I need to explain some things to these people, can you watch your master and mistress for a-bit.

"I'll do that Abe," Madam Pomfrey said. "I have some post-coma tests to run anyway.

"I will have Tweaky put a chair at the opening into the lounge, Poppy – that way you can keep an eye on your patients and still listen in.

"Tweaky –

"Already done, - - sir, - Mr. Dumbledore – sir.

"Will you need me anymore Abe," Dean asked. "My squad goes on guard duty in ten.

"No, Dean - and thank-you.

"Anytime, I tell the lads the gaffer is awake," Dean said over his shoulder as he left the tent.

"Good lad, - Ron's second in command, - you know. A fine small unit commander - - has led some raids on his own – takes good care of the lads." Abe said to the others as they said down in the thirty square foot expensively furnished lounge

"Tweaky - Could you bring refreshments for your masters guests? This might take a while.

"Sir-yes-sir

"Can I hear this too," Harry asked in a sour mood. You won't let me join Ron's group, or be a part of operational briefings. It's like I'm under house-arrest.

"How is your Occlumency, Harry? Do you still share Tom's consciousness?

"Snape refused to teach me. It's not my fault.

"Nothing appears to be your fault anymore. Which is a radical change of attitude for you – is it not?" Abe replied calmly. "You use to blame yourself for everything Tom did – or so I was told. But frankly - you're under house arrest because Dean and Dirk don't trust you not to betray Ron **again**.

"How many times must I say I'm sorry?

"Oh, Ronald has forgiven you Harry, but the Christian concept of forgiveness doesn't mean he'll ever forget what you did to him. He might even become your friend again, if he survives this next battle. But don't expect him to trust you as blindly as he did before. My elder brother didn't tell you everything for a really good reason, - - mainly your mental-connection to Tom" Abe countered.

"But yes - Mr. Potter, now that Ron is awake - we can expect to execute a modified version of his original plan in just a few hours. So there is no security risk at this point - in you knowing our backstory.

"As you know, Ron calls me his Master and I am, just as he is my core power protégé and apprentice. We first met in Azkaban in mid-October, with my cell door directly across from his. I had been arrested because of my connection to my brother - just as Ron had been for his connection to you and Granger. There is not much to do in prison, so we got to talking about ourselves.

"What few people knew about Albus until Skeeter's book came-our - - was his hunger for power over others. All of us Dumbledore's crave power; in one form or another - it is a family weakness that stretches back many generations. When the use of brute force became a deal breaker between my gay brother and his lover back in 1945 – Albus renounced violence and entered the teaching profession, but that did not make my sibling lose his desire to manipulate the Wizarding society. He just changed his modis-operendi.

"To what exactly," Arthur asked very intrigued

"In animal husbandry if you want certain traits, you breed it into the herd – careful breeding is also the corner-stone of pure-blood Wizarding bigotry. Well I have recently come to believe that my power hungry sibling has employed little-used ancient spells to play matchmaker at Hogwarts. In particular Mr. Potter - I believe – but honestly cannot prove, that my brother wished to cross pollinate a bookworm with a child of destiny.

"WHAT – you mean the Headmaster hexed Hermione and me?" Harry asked outraged.

"In Albus way of thinking I'm sure he thought he was doing you both a favor. In most children's story-books the chosen-one hero and his brilliant heroin are supposed to ride off into the sunset together.

"But professor Flitwick said there were no lust spells, and forced love potions fade quickly," Harry protested.

"A specially modified Imperio curse - I suppose - could prompt an irresistible sexual craving – but if not reinforced periodically – it would only last temporarily," Bill the former curse-breaker of Gringotts suggested.

"All that would have been required is for Granger to fall pregnant – and then the match would have been made –'for the sake of the children' - as the saying goes. But this is just a theory," Abe retorted his hands held up in surrender at the outrage he saw on several faces. "And I cannot prove a thing.

"Beside; there are several very strong counter arguments. For one thing – Granger is not the type to 'forget' about protection – not even once. So the '_**Imperio**_' would have faded during the summer-hol. Secondly; If he did hex Granger - then Albus had to have done it back in December of 1997 as a reaction to Ron asking Granger to be his girlfriend in the Great Hall – as Harry here has admitted to me - that their first tryst was during that Christmas hol a fortnight later. - So considering her romantic feelings for Ron at that time - I'd say that he'd be more likely to benefit from a super randy Granger than you – don't you agree, Harry?

"Then he didn't hex us.

"I disagree," Abe replied. "I sure my brother hexed you both **or** just one of you with something, your near comatose apathy after Grangers torture at Malfoy manor proves that. Your overall behavior after Ron asked Granger out - was seriously out of character for both of you - and that alone makes me suspicious.

"Ron is a very likeable young man and his troops are extremely loyal to him – so Granger's betrayal of him has often been the subject of campfire debate. Harry; whatever the root-cause for your casual sex fetish during the last year – it is of secondary in importance - to the overall affect it had on Ron psychic. When I met him in Azkaban he was a suicidal depressed young man who remained alive - only because his up-bringing taught him that doing himself-in was wrong - as it was the coward's way out.

"Now I mentioned earlier - all Dumbledore's craving of power, and I am **not** an exception to that rule. Whereas my brother once craved direct control of the world as a dictator and then after 1945 switch tactics to manipulating Wizarding society genetically. I always believed that knowledge was the ultimate source of power. So after 1945, when Albus became a teacher, I entered the Ministry as a _**Unspeakable**_ researcher. My fifty year project was to determine once and for all what specifically made a wizard as compared to a Muggle.

"My conclusion was what I called **Core Magic**. There is two thousand feet of parchment, filed away in a cabinet somewhere in the Ministry – my final report before retiring. I doubt anyone has ever read it or ever will. I could spend the next month boring you all to tears with technical mumbo-jumbo but to put it simply.

Core magic is like water in a sealed container. The size of that container determines how much magical power a person can wield. I have limited additional-access to my core, beyond what's normal - and because of that _**my gift**_ is the ability to see the lay-lines in people and our surroundings – in the air and earth. Hogwarts and the Ministry both lay on the lay-line intersections of air and earth. That is why those locations are so powerful magically. But core magic is everywhere really and an individual's core allows them to use the magic directly. Again as any woman can tell you – size does matter.

A typical Muggle has a trickle sized core, a thimble sized container of about one ounce or less. The average squib has a container big enough to fill a shot glass or a maximum of about three ounces. As everyone knows there are weak wizards and strong ones. The difference is how much liquid core power they have in them **or** more simply the comparison between; a squirt gun and a fire-hose - or - a lake and an ocean. My research indicated that a weak witch or wizard with limited ability with a wand has about a six ounce core container. The average wizard, and if you don't mind, Arthur I'd like to use you as an example;

"Go ahead, I don't mind," the Weasley patriarch said in good humor. "The only thing exceptional about me has been my luck with one particular witch." He said smiling lovingly at his wife, and Molly had the good grace to blush back at the praise.

"Arthur – later," she said in a husky tone. Making her son Bill and Harry blush – **hard**.

"Now I's knows ver Bill gets dis silver tongue," Fleur said in a soft whisper while coping a feel of her husband's arse. Bill jumped a-little and Abe chuckled as he realized why Weasley men were so desirable as life-mates.

"As I was saying, Arthur is an average wizard and as I can actually see lay-lines and a person's core magic - I can tell you that Arthur has an eight ounce core, in fact everyone else in this room with two exceptions - have the average eight ounce core, including you Harry. You are touched by prophecy – and a child of destiny but you're only average in magical power.

"Who are the exceptional ones – you I suppose," Molly asked non-too happy.

"Well yes, we Dumbledore's are above average - magical core wise, I have a ten ounce core and my brother when he lived rated a sixteen ounce core. I'm not sure about Tom, but if I had to guess - I'd say he is a peer of Albus - power core wise.

"So you are the most powerful person in this room", Harry said disappointed that he was only average.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Potter - but no - I'm not the most uber powerful in this tent's lounge, Mrs. Weasley is.

"**Me?** – Molly said surprised.

"No, I'm sorry, I misspoke - I meant the other Mrs. Weasley in the lounge - - Fleur Isabelle Weasley, as a half-Veela - her core is a very solid twelve ounces.

"Are there none bigger?" Bill asked beaming in pride at his wife, while hoping their children would be powerful too.

"Beside Tom you mean. - oh my yes – Here in England there are two other's with rather large cores, with one of them far stronger than Tom," Abe said. "But having a huge core does not automatically translate into ability. That takes faith in oneself and practice.

"Can the resistance recruit these big core wizards?" Bill asked.

"Why do you just assume that they are both males?" Abe said sounding offended. "Although to be honest - the female's core level has only recently been increased – due to her mate's direct intervention. When Miss Granger was first brought here beaten to within an inch of death - her core level was the average eight. But that was before Ron came to possess her, mind – body and soul.

"That horrible slag," Molly spat.

"That slag, I believe has reformed, renounce her hedonistic ways and has been welcomed back with open arms into your son's heart.

"He can't trust her," Molly sated as fact.

"He can - - - if as I think – they now share a common consciousness, which means a part of Ron's mind has a permanent place in Hermione's mind as she does in his. During their shared coma, while Ron was purging her memories of the curcio-pain - - I believe that his and her cognizance merged in a way that we may never fully understand. I theorized about this while doing my research, but it required such huge amounts of core power - - I didn't think I'd ever live to see it actually done.

"How big a core are we talking about? Harry asked.

"Well Granger came in at a eight and she now has the capacity for at least fourteen and - - -

"- - A fourteen, that's almost double," Harry interrupted

"I'm sure it was Ron's doing, - - Molly has trained him to regard a woman as a partner in life - instead of just brood mares as pure bloods often do," Abe said while Molly beamed in pride. "So I can't image him wanting a wife that wasn't as close to parity to him in everything as possible.

"Then Ron is a fourteen too," Harry said feeling deeply jealous.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to give you that impression, The reason I took him on as my apprentice was because in Azkaban I found the most powerful core in a single wizard.

"How big is Ron's core?

"Double that of my brother Albus," Abe admitted.

"A Thirty-two,? - Harry exclaimed gob-smacked.

"Yes, and at one time with a potential for even more, regretfully he has only about seven ounces left.

"What – Why," Molly verbalized what everyone else was thinking.

"Well – to tell the truth his loss of core was my doing," Abe admitted with deep regret

"Good, at least I'm more powerful than he is" Harry said louder than he intended - with a sneer on his face and feeling rather smug.

"Harry?" Molly said outraged.

"That was a very Slytherin comment to make, Harry. Does it give you a lot of pleasure to feel superior to your former best-mate?" Abe inquired with unusual interest.

"The whole world has turned topsy-turvy lately," Harry complained bitterly. "I'm the chosen one not Ron, but since he found us, three days ago. I've started to feel like the sidekick to his hero …and that's just wrong.

"You are correct Harry; you are the child of Destiny," Abe retorted. "Your life is controlled by a prophecy with every step you make predetermined as if set in stone. But you have only **one** unshakable task to do - - face Tom.

"Yeah that's right – I'm the hero here," Harry said with a snicker that would have made a Malfoy proud.

"Harry, what's happened to you - - you've changed – and I don't like it one-bit - - Molly said in deep disappointment

(- End Tran -)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16** – Abe explains

AN; you have all caught up with me, story wise and I've been have problems with the next couple of chapters, be patient – I'll get there.

Words 3,751

**AN**: reposted frome last night - it needed tweaking.

OoOoOoOo

Roll film

OoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo

"No Molly, he's right," Abe said but this time with scorn. "He is the hero of the prophecy, but beyond a face down with Tom - - what other tasks is Harry really charged with doing. Because this great **all controlling** prophecy, - doesn't mention at all - - the Death Eater takeover of magical England – or their attempted genocide of all Muggleborn's and any half-bloods that refuse to kiss their feet.

This comment made all the others look hard at Harry, and not having an answer to give them - he remained silent

"I know your prophecy Harry - every word of it. Albus and I discussed it for hours on end - - and we decided that the overthrow of the DE rule of this country isn't predicted to be your responsibility; oh no – not at all.

"You're saying that Ron has a prophecy – the very idea is laughable". Harry spat with contempt.

"No he doesn't, but not all great deeds are foretold in advance. If you told Ron - just fifteen months ago - - that he was destined to be the savior of England, both magical and Muggle - - that he'd all-but single handedly save two thousand innocent women and children in Azkaban - he'd laugh harder at the absurdity of the idea than you and I would. He doesn't consider himself a hero. He would say he was an average bloke that had to step-up and do a dirty-job ...that nobody else wanted."

If Molly, listening to this could beam brighter in pride – she'd be glowing. Her husband and eldest son felt the same way - with Fleur smiling big - only Harry was left as the Doubting Thomas.

"When my brother renounced violence in 1945, he took the teeth out of the _**Order. **_The DE didn't fear the _**Order of the Phoenix**_, when they seized power - they felt untouchable. But that smugness is gone now - they're afraid of the 'RW' - they are on the defensive, running scared. The Order didn't do that – and you didn't do that by hiding for so long in the woods – Ron, the sidekick – the trio's lovesick clown - **did THAT.**

"But I'm the chosen-one", Harry protested weakly.

"And you'll hog all the glory in the history books if we win. Ron knows that and doesn't envy your fame – not any-more he doesn't. All he wanted is what his parents have now – a home, a loving life-partner and caring family. It's an ambition that I wish everyone shared," Abe said wishfully. "And to our everlasting shame - we Dumbledore's have nearly robbed him of that dream.

"Albus believed Granger was wasted as a brood mare to a Weasley and told me so repeatedly. So just that fact alone makes me believe that he somehow hexed **her** and you into a series of semi-incestuous trysts - on the faint-hope that Granger would fall pregnant. And I in an attempt to give Ron better access to his core magic broke-open his sealed core container and now it leaks like a sieve. As you have all seen for yourself Ron looks about sixty-years old now - and he was fully prepared until just two days ago to trade his remaining life-force in exchange for killing thousands of DE

"Suicide is wrong," Arthur said sternly.

"There is a very fine-line in between suicide and self-sacrifice for the greater-good, my friend," Abe said with a tolerant smile. "But thanks to Destiny- fate or the maker of all things, Granger's rather unusual reentry method into Ron's life has changed everything – his reluctance to trust her ever again and **the plan**.

"What did that slag do?"

"What she did will most likely remain a private thing between them – I think – But as I can see core and lay-lines – I can at least theorize as to the method she used to reconcile with him so quickly - - For as we speak, there are - at this very moment - at least two hundred lay-lines of different lengths and thickness connecting your son to your new daughter in law.

"That shameless Scarlett Woman in **NOT** my daughter in law," Molly shouted.

"They are soul-bonded," Abe said softly trying to be reasonable and turning toward Fleur he asked, "As a part-Veela, I'm sure you sensed it - - did you not?

"Oie monsieur, dey-are soul bonded,

"Fleur Isabella - -

"Sorry mamma, but dis is truth. Dey-are as magically-connubial as Bill and moi.

"Married? - and these Lay-lines did that - - bonded them - - is that legal?" Arthur asked reasonably- although Molly glared at him for asking.

"Once consummated; I'd say yes. But don't start picking out baby names. Betrayal is a hard thing to forgive. Even connected as I think they are... on a sub-conscious level – Ms. Granger is going to have to walk on egg shells for a long time to come to win back his full trust.

"She got her foot in the door, well - **no** – that's not right.

"She's in his house and having tea in his lounge - but from talking over things that went wrong in the past - to getting him into the bedroom might take a long-while. Ron has very conservative notions on pre-marital sex - - which we cannot argue with because it's an individual choice. His common law challenge, which Poopy might have told you about, was primarily done to take responsibility for the girl when Potter dropped the Quaffle. I doubt highly even when told of the bond - that he will consider them married.

"So I still have time to talk him out of this insanity" - - Molly said sounding happy.

"Molly; do you really want to drag him away from a girl who used her lay-lines connections to save Ron from an agonizing death?" Abe asked.

"What?

"Ron was down a four ounce core when he first invaded Grangers mind," Abe explained. "He knew he risked death trying to save her – but he went into her mind anyway. He apparently succeeded in accessing her eight ounce core and was supposed to use that power - instead of his own - to bring her out of her coma – sane. Somehow and don't ask - for I don't know exactly how - - Ron managed to nearly double Granger's core from its original size.

He was instructed to use her core power to purge her memories of the curio curses Bellatrix hit her with - and push those hurtful memories into a pensive removal form. That he did, and I have that beaker in my tent. His last task was to break down her mental barriers and gently guide her back her to consciousness and sanity – All of this he did and more - but he exceeded his instructions doing it - obviously.

"Does her core leak now, like Ron's - if she is down to seven?" Bill asked while his mother still hotly fumed over Hermione being back in the family.

That's the odd thing," Abe replied genuinely puzzled. "Ron's three and her eight should have yielded a maximum of a combined eleven - going in. - And yet; when Harry and I came to check them first thing this morning they had a combined score of twelve. I also checked them again before we came into the lounge here, after they had awoken brief - and they rated a solid fourteen or seven each.

"If Ron was a three and is leaking heavily - how is that possible? Bill asked.

"Well technically all witches and wizards leak core fluid – buts normally it's only a trickle". Abe said. "It's the reason we can do magic and Muggle can't. Typically the lay lines in the ground and air replace what we use.

"When I tried to use legilimens in Azkaban from the cell across the hall – to boost his core power instead of increasing his core flow a little - I broke wide open his core container seal. It gave him uber powerful spells when doing big magic but at the cost of leaking out his life force far faster than customary, Ron loses years of life for every big spell he does. I estimated when he went to find your campsite, Harry - some four days ago - - that Ron only had one hundred and sixty eight hours of life left.

"So when he found us in the forest of Dean – he was dying?" Harry asked as stunned emotionally as the rest of the Weasley's.

"Yes – just seven days left. The Hogwarts attack tomorrow was to have been his last hurrah - - Oi that's a thought," Abe said before speaking directly to the Matron. "Poopy – would you be so-kind as to check Ron's hair to see if is it still entirely grey? And while you're at-it - could you check Granger for signs of premature aging.

"A brass Knut for your thoughts; Abe?" Arthur asked leaning forward eagerly.

"Well, it just accrued to me. Ron went into Grangers mind a three or four – just above a squib - and now he is a seven and climbing, - the only way that's possible is for your daughter-in-law to have - - -

"STOP CALLING HER THAT". Molly shouted in interruption.

- - - to have …been inside Ron's mind and seen and heard his memories of my core power theories that I recited in lecture format to him in Azkaban – just to kill time," Abe said too wound-up to pay Molly's anger any mind. "Oh sweet Merlin this is **exciting – **all those years of theorizing - coming to fruition in a single day". She must have found a way to share-transfer a part of her core liquid to Ron that's why they were both a six this morning. The old wizard said nearly bouncing in his seat.

"Abe," – the matron said from the tent door into the foyer. "What I'm seeing is impossible - - Ron is getting younger at the same rate that Granger ages.

"Don't fuss Poopy for them this is normal.

"Abe there is nothing normal about **this**.

"This is a new field of Magic with Ron and his lady are the first explorers, grant them a little tolerance – they're making up the rules as they go.

"Those two deserve each other - everything they do is bloody-unnatural, - - just like I said," Harry interjected in a sour tone.

"The first documented case of magical telepathy in recorded History," Abe said now far too excited to sit, he rushed over to where Poopy Pomfrey stood to peak in at the sleeping couple. "Oh this is beyond spectacular – we are all actually present as magical history is being made.

"They have shared memories and core power – its amazing - like two water bottles connect by a tube at the bottom. They are at the same core level now – a perfect balance – an equilibrium of cores - and I sure **it's all** her doing – Ron wouldn't know how to do it – because I don't have a clue? What a truly brilliant girl." Abe said literally bouncing with joy. "Does that make you feel more generous in regards to Granger – Molly? She has surrender part of her core – literally years of her life, for Ron's sake.

"She should pay a heavy price for her betrayal," Molly sneered but not half as harshly as before.

"How do years of her-life span given-up… suit you? If she was willing to do that – she must have feelings for Ron – even if they are confused. Only god knows how interconnected they have become. They're children – sweet merlin on a bike - think of the uber-powerful children they'll have.

"Abe - - please settle down - - sit down! Are you saying that the damage **you did** to Ron's core in Azkaban has been mended?" Arthur asked.

"Let me check" Abe said as he quickly disappeared into the foyer, with Poopy hot on his heels. Arthur then got up and walked closer to his still somewhat furious wife, kneeing down - he gently took her hands into his.

"Mollywobbles, my love - please be reasonable. You were the first to predict Hermione becoming our daughter-in-law back in 1995. She made a horrible mistake, I admit that, - but so did I when I went out on a date – _**just once**_ – with that Hufflepuff girl; Joanne Kathleen - during sixth year

"The ever so proper, Ms. Rowling – you know she wasn't a natural blonde". Molly said with a growl - switching her wrath to her husband - just as Arthur intended.

"I never found out if that roof matched the carpet, dearest – you know that," Arthur said trying to make a weak joke. "In in a way I'll always be grateful to JKR, for her attempt to move in on what belonged to you. Sealed the deal for us, after that bit of attempted poaching, you got off the fence when it came to us. Once you made up your mind about me – your poor lovesick ducky. - - - Well look at us now Mollywobbles - seven nippers grown and out of the Burrow – and were still as feisty as ever.

The others in the lounge listening to this felt very uncomfortable - but thankfully - remained silent.

"I don't trust her: ducky," Molly said referring to Hermione - - using Arthur's pet name publicly for the first time in a decade.

"I know my sweet, but I'm greedy. I've had you alone in the _**Burrow**_ for a few school terms now and I don't want to rebuild the old Burrow - just for Ron or Ginny to move back in. They're all big enough now to find their-own nesting place. In Ginny's last letter she sounded very serious about that French-boy. You are the world's greatest mother – there is no denying that - - but I want my lover – my Mollywobbles back." Arthur pouted softly - which made Molly smile in a way that warmed Arthur's insides.

"But I want grandchildren ducky – I crave them – it's been so long since I had a baby in my arms.

"June Mum, - by mid-June, Fleur and I will have granted your wish.

"You're pregnant?" Molly asked the joy on her face palpable.

"Maybe it was Fleur, that house-elf was talking about with the tiny baby stuff," Bill pointed out. "So you'll need at least one guested room in the rebuilt Burrow, Dad.

"Huge dining room and kitchen - yes; I can envision that for family gatherings - - otherwise - Tents," Arthur replied instantly in the tone of a man who had planned this for years.

"What?"

"Tents like they have here, Tent guest rooms – you know - like we had at the National cup in August of 1994 - - tiny on the outside and big inside. They have year round ones now - you know - - heated – with running water! That way none of you will feel tempted to move back in permanently.

"You've given this loads of thought – haven't you – Dad?" Bill said with a highly-amused chuckle his wife beside him equally tickeled.

"Oh yes indeed, right now it's just the two of you, but once the nippers start coming - you'll miss as much as I do - the **alone** time," Arthur said with unabashed honesty.

"Ron has several tents besides this one." Abe said reentering the room with a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face. In fact in planning ahead five moves like he does in chess. Ron has a French magical tent company making two hundred year-round ones that sleep ten each- for after the war when the refuges come back to their burnt out homes here in the UK.

"He's that sure, Harry will win". Bill said which made Potter smile conceitedly.

"No there is no certainty on the battlefield and Ron is just covering all the possible military outcomes; besides Tom is Harry's problem – as I said - Ron's victory doesn't depend on Harry winning. A fascist tyrant without his storm troopers is impotent. With most or all the DE dead - - a fully mortal Tom can be dealt with rather easily.

"So what is the verdict with Ron and Hermione", Arthur said testing the waters by calling her by first name. When Molly remained quiet he sighed in relief.

"It's hard to judge but my guess is, they will both settle at around twenty-six or seven. Using the liquid analogy again I'd say their combined core power equilibrium will balance-out at that age.

"And that is important - because?

"Well; considering that Ron – your brother, was in his mid to late sixties age wise - after the Malfoy Manor raid, I believe Ms. Granger/Weasley has done wonders.

"And you're giving …Hermione full credit for this change?" Molly said using her name reluctantly.

"Oh certainly, working from within Ron's mind the girl has done some repairs to Ron's container-seal while at the same time dramatically increasing his ability to recharge from _**out of body**_ Lay-lines - - two tasks that I only theorized about. Actually the DE have been foolish, there aren't as many places for Ron to hide as they think. In the U.K. Shell Cottage, the Burrow all sit on ground Lay-line intersections. Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and of course the Ministry sit on air and ground intersections.

"Why couldn't Ron have done the repairs himself once he tapped into Grangers core power," Bill asked.

"No, sorry – not possible," Abe replied with a tolerant smile. "My protégée is no more a theoretician than Potter is; Ron like his father is a down to earth - practical man. I can only assume that it was you that taught his chess? Abe asked Arthur.

"Actually, No. it was his Grandfather Septimus, which gave Ron his love for the game. My father found a kindred sprite in Ron;" Arthur said smiling at the memory. "They shared a love for the five moves ahead strategy - which I and my other children could never wrap our heads around. We Weasley's all play the game, but since the age of eight we lost all hope of ever beating Ronald - the chess master.

"So Septimus was the sire of our magical Wellington," Abe mused thinking out loud, "And all I had to do was introduce him the Military art, interesting."

"So Ronnie will recover? Bill asked.

"Yes, he will. I'm sure of it now."

'_Lady Destiny showed her gratitude faster than I could have hoped for_.' Abe said to himself looking at a mentally independent Harry who sat off by himself and smiled. '_Ron was right, all the pieces are in place and old Tom has lost the initiative. _

'_Granger and Harry's betrayal of Ron could actually be regarded as the turning point in this war._ _It was_ _then the three sisters of fate – must have changed sides - for up to that point Tom had been winning hands down._ _What if to be recognized for what he does by history was never to be Ron's destiny?_ - - Abe thought -thinking hard and theorizing - - - '_Not getting credit may be the price for his core power instead of paying for it with his life._

"- - - Yes-yes I could live with that, and so could his new **wife**." Abe said out loud as the Weasley's and then Harry rushed by him and Poopy in to see with their own eyes Ron's age reversal. '_Perhaps casting Albus as the villain in this little drama was too hasty, he has been a favorite tool of fate before this. Well, only time will tell._

"Did Madame Pomfrey happen to check whether or not Hermione was pregnant? Harry asked Abe very nervously as he passed the old man.

"When was the last time you had sex with her," Madam Pomfrey said from over at the tent flap door.

"Christmas eve, last year," was Harry's stuttering reply.

"No second month pregnancy could have survived the amount of Cruciatus Curses Ms. Granger was hit with; Mr. Potter. A miscarriage would have been automatic in such cases," Poopy said with absolute certainty – "Oddly enough of all the internal-organs damaged during the assault - Ms. Granger's reproductive organs were remarkably untouched - - as if specially protected by a super-powerful _**Protego**** totalum enchantment**_. – Her digestive track was near ruined, but just below it – her womb – was - - well it's a miracle really.

"Then she isn't pregnant like the house-elf said?" Harry said feeling greatly relieved.

"No – Mr. Potter, you are not about to become a father. And considering your lack of serious feelings towards Ms. Granger that is a blissing - for both of you," Pomfrey said sternly.

- - And yet - from a spot directly under the medical gurneys where his master and new mistress slept peacefully - hands intertwined. Tweaky huffed in frustration.

_Human witch know nothing of Elf magic,"_ Tweaky mumbled in the softest of whispers – thinking out loud. – _Tiny-tiny baby wants to be born; it spoke to me – not silly matron. I have seen the shadow within mistress where it will be growing – I must change mistress diet soonest – so she can conceive – yes – yes, I must prepare the way for little flower. _

OoOoOoOo

End Tran

**AN**: next; first stage - of the Slaughter at Hogwarts


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17** – first wave

AN: last update until next week, sorry but you've caught up with my prewritten before permission to publish stuff

Word count - 4,667

OoOoOoOo

**Roll film **

OoOoOoOo

All three of them, multiple-Apparated into the Hogwarts entrance hall by touching Ron's shoulders -and where they appeared - was the first thing that set off Hermione.

"Ron apparateing directly into Hogwarts is impossible; there are wards to prevent that kind of thing," she said very irritated, trying to restrain the short-temper she had somehow acquired during her link with Ron.

"There are a lot of impossible things - that aren't anymore … to **us**," Was his calm reply. "Besides this is step one in the plan, remember?

"You didn't tell me any of this," Harry had complained.

"I didn't verbalize the original plan to her either; she saw it directly as she casually browsed through my memories. As for your part of the Plan - it will happen soon enough, Harry. That's all you need to know. Leave the details to me - - I mean – to us," Ron said in form of a nodded apology to Hermione who was still glaring at him.

He then turned slowly around pointed his wand at the closed Great Doors that led to the outside - - and began to chant a spell in Latin a spell that Harry didn't recognize "_**Scutum Maximum Arcem**_"

"What spell is that Hermione?

"The literal translation is 'shield castle maximum'

"So it's just a ward spell.

"Harry, Ron doesn't do average spells anymore. His shields will be a thousand times more powerful than any ward spell ever cast," Hermione said letting go of Ron's shoulder to look annoyed at Harry with the classic stance of a Pissed Off female - - exasperated look on her face, two hands on hips and a tapping foot.

"But it will cost him, I can see his hair turning grey again," Harry said his attention shifting back and forth between Ron and Hermione and that's when he noticed it. "Hey, you're not aging – I thought you two were connected?

Hermione spun around with a shocked look on her face and saw Ron literally wilting - right in front of her. - - "Ronald Bilius – what in _**bloody hell**_ do you think you're doing? We discussed this! You are not to drain yourself – we are to share the burden – damnit!"

"Ms. Granger, please –your language," Ron said with a pain drenched chuckle, amused beyond words at her now more colorful word usage.

"Stuff it Ron, you did this – 'language altering thing' - to me" Hermione snarled as she rushed over to where Ron stood leaning against a wall panting in near exhaustion - - and boldly yanked up the front of his jumper and shirt - right-out of his trousers - and pressed both her hands - palms flat - against his bare skin.

"Mione, **no**, Get off-it," Ron protested.

"No Ron – I won't have you dying on me, you noble hearted **Git**. You're going to share this burden of yours - like all the other community property issues in this marriage.

"We aren't married - Ms. Granger," Ron said firmly.

"Yes we **are**, Damnit," Hermione spat back - swearing again. "Fleur said we were soul-bonded and I've got a part of you - under house arrest inside my head.

"I've said I was sorry," Ron said feeling horrible about the whole mess. "It wasn't supposed to happen; to go this far. All I wanted to do was save you from the fate of Frank and Alice - -

"- - I'm not complaining about the outcome; Ron and I never will," Hermione said with a heart melting smile up at him. "Just think of the time it saved me."

"But I raped your mind?

"And I raped yours, and as a result we've sorted-out loads of problem's and misunderstanding's almost instantly," Hermione said beaming up at him. "Otherwise - it would've taken me years to re-earn your trust - if at all. Now I know I still have years of probation to look forward too - trust wise. But it must be somewhat comforting to know that on those occasions when you feel a touch of jealousy, over some bloke I talk to casually at work - all you have to do is touch my hand and be reassured. I can't lie to you anymore – doesn't that soothe you a-little about my loyalty?

"Of course it does - luv. I want to trust you like did before but I can't – I'm trying - Merlin knows I'm trying. But even knowing you might have been hexed by Albus – I still have doubts – with this link we share - how can I still have doubts? - – Ron asked sadly.

"Abe can't prove Albus used an imperious curse on me and even if he did - I knew deep-down what I was doing was morally wrong. I should have resisted the urge for casual sex and waited for you. This link can be a pain in the arse at times but it also gave me a second chance with you.

"There is going to be loads of drawbacks to out link Hermione," Ron said with regret.

"I'm sure there will be, but we'll face whatever disadvantages our link brings **together.** You've shown me in your mind what true adult-love is – and it goes so far beyond mere sex it's scary. Is it so strange that what I saw in you – is what I want for us – I know we're both new at this link stuff - but can't you feel my love for you coming through my touch, right now – don't you feel it?

"Yes luv", Ron said with a deeply contented sigh.

"We are **one** - - in a relationship more honest than what even your parents share. There is no way I can have more intimacy with a life-partner than what I share with you right-now.

"That's true

"We'll sort-out the minor details like names for our first born – after the war. For right now; my love - we have to get to the first year charms classroom, you know how much I hate being late to anything." And with that said, Hermione stepped back – breaking physical contact and looking very much the same age as Ron – about thirty - she then held out her hand – instantly Ron's fingers intertwined with hers and they began to walk like a stereotypical dating couple from the entrance Hall to the charms classroom.

"So you do remember the plan now?" Ron asked ever so politely.

"Partially - Yes dear," Hermione replied in a semi-confused tone. "But there were so many side tangents – alternate possible opening moves and counters to that - - and then there are countermoves to their countermoves and so on and so forth - - and it's all up there in your head. I never realized how complicated it is to plan five moves ahead on a silly chess board.

"Chess is not a simple game.

"I realize that now, thank you dear;" Hermione replied but with a tone of admiration instead of scorn. "I have clearly underestimated you, all these years - - military strategy is so horribly confusing - it becomes hard to keep your tactical thinking straight in my mind. I'm a more of a straight-line linear thinker.

"Yes dear, I know, - but then again - that was an obvious characteristic of yours almost right from the off," Ron said clearly amused. "You are single minded and I found your memories to be equally so – organized and neatly structured with everything in its proper place. Your line of reasoning is so - -

"Stiff and ridge, yes luv, it's one of my worst faults. Your mind is far more flexible than mine. You are far-better at thinking on your feet than I am… or was. I hope our link will help you organize your thoughts better while giving me more flexibility and a touch of your sense of fun.

"But that prompts a question," Hermione said stopping suddenly and turning on Ron – forgetting for the moment that Harry was with them. "Why did you pretend to be a simple minded-dolt or homework lazy? Especially when I never connected the dots and realized that a bloke who can think ahead five chess move and make plans so complex – so carefully thought out, can't possibly have a weak-mind. I was foolish thinking that for years. After-all - you've single handily changed the course of this war.

"I didn't do all that much" Ron modestly countered – "a few carefully thought-out raids was all it took to undermine the DE house of cards. It never accrued to them that anyone would dare - hit back at their families, - the smug bastards. Besides I didn't do it alone - there were loads of others in the resistance and spies inside the Ministry feeding us Intel.

"Oh yes – you mean Percy," Hermione said in a soft whisper, fearful of being overheard. "A modern Scarlet Pimpernel - working for the DE downfall from within their midst - - it's a dangerous double-game he's playing.

"Yes and a necessary one. Snatcher patrol routes and advanced notification of DE planed raids have saved scores of lives.

"Everyone gets to do more in this stupid war than me, when's my turn?" Harry bemoaned from behind Ron and Hermione - sounding very bitter. "Dumbledore gave me the job of destroying the Horcruxes - not you, Ron. You-lot is supposed to be **my** helpers – and not the other-way around.

"Does it really matter who does the deed - as long as the job gets done?" Hermione said mirroring Ron's philosophy so perfectly he couldn't help but think: _'I couldn't have said it better myself'_

Entering the charms classroom, the trio found one person already there - waiting for them, Neville Longbottom - - the leader of the officially banded - Dumbledore's army – the student resistance movement. "Right on time chief – Neville began in a friendly tone which changed he saw who was with his leader. "What are they doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Longbottom", Harry sneered in a Slytherin-like tone that could have been easily confused for Draco. The hair on the back of Neville neck went-up as for the first time in his life - Harry rubbed him wrong.

"Where's Ginny, bring her to me at once," Harry ordered like a king. "Now that Granger and I have broken-up… I need to sort some things out with that silly girl.

"Ginny isn't here, and hasn't been – well - not since Halloween, anyway." Neville said, his dislike of Harry growing. "Officially she was expelled and all her school records expunged for traitorous activity. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances but otherwise remained silent.

"Headmaster Snape did that – didn't he?" Ron said finally in an Occulmency controlled monotone, withholding - for now - what he knew of his sister's true whereabouts. Next to him Hermione's face was equally blank. "I'm sorry that I couldn't provide you with more than moral support and _**Potterwatch**_ re-broadcasts - Nev.

"That was enough chief, that gave us news the Carrow's and Snape didn't have, that gave us the edge we needed to survive.

"Survive – what did you have to survive?" Harry spat with dripping contempt. "Here you sat - all nice and safe, fully-fed three times a day - - warm instead of semi-freezing – no body hunting you twenty-four-seven. You've had it so easy – you've - - - -"

"- - Little man, you have no idea what's been going on here," Neville interupted getting directly into Harry's face, showing none of his first year shyness. – "Now you either shut your Chosen One _**pie-hole**_ or I'll do it for you."

It was at this awkward point that the former Gryffindor seeker finally realized that he was the shortest wizard in the room, even Hermione was taller. Neville may have shown signs of bruises and a black-eye, but there were also signs of muscles that Harry hadn't noticed before.

"Stand down soldier," Ron commanded softly. "Potter and Granger have been in hiding since the Ministry break-in, they been cut off from the world. _**Potterwatch**_ didn't mention the DA resistance at Hogwarts to minimize the retaliations of the Carrow's might throw against you-lot.

"Amycus and his sister Alecto Carrow were put in charge of discipline back in September; Potter." Neville explained with forced calm, no longer feeling comfortable calling Harry by his first name. "Easy going Hogwarts is now run like a reform-school …no – strike that – it's a Military school now. We march to class and meals. No one can speak in the hallways or during meals and Quidditch has once again been canceled.

"Snape has actually done a decent job of restraining those two, - as no-one has been killed – **yet.** - Since the Christmas holiday - old Snivelus changed the standard Cruciatus Curses for all rule breaking into detentions in the dungeon's more unpleasant cells. It's wet and dark in those cells and starvation is usually involved as well - along with other physically cruel punishments, but things have gotten loads better after the New-years eve raid on Azkaban. It was a great morale booster for the DA.

"The Headmaster won't let more DE at Hogwarts other- than the Carrow's - - thank-god. Shorthanded the Carrow's reformed an all Slytherin _**Inquisitorial squad**_ to act as enforcers. This backfired somewhat as they started to bully their own house mates. Greg Goyle being a half-blood wasn't allowed to re-join the squad nor was Parkinson and they - unofficially – run what the **DA** calls the loyal opposition from within their house. They've helped the **DA** several times in the last few months.

"No Slytherin can be trusted. They are just opportunists that are playing you - in case our side wins," Harry spat his hatred thick and obvious.

"Sorry to disagree with the boy-who-lived standing high on top of MT Olympus," Neville retorted with distain. "But things aren't so black and white down here in the muddy trenches. Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini run the Carrow's bully-boys with Vincent Crabbe as their chief hatchet man, with the rest of the squad just dimwitted bullies and goons.

"Are Goyle and Parkinson to be trusted?" Ron asked softly.

"I wouldn't consider Greg and Pansy as my best-mates by any means," Neville replied after thinking on it a moment. – "But they've alibied members of the** DA** enough times that I'm reluctant to regard them as totally unredeemable enemies.

"So you're saying that not all snakes are bad. And you are prepared to vouch for some of them?" Ron asked for clarification.

"Yeah chief; that is, if you think my word is worth anything.

"It's worth more than Potter's, at least to me," Ron said in a monotone.

"So Hermione gets a free pass and I don't?" Harry retorted hotly.

"We haven't swapped memories Harry." Ron said with heartfelt sympathy, "Hermione and I have, - I won't deny that it still hurts to think about what she did to us, - to me - back then. But I honestly love her too much not to give her a second chance. If that makes me appear as a wimp in your eyes – too damn gullible and forgiving – then join the rest of my family - for that's what they think I am. Superhero's in commix books are perfect and unforgiving, and I'm not either.

"And to tell you the gods-truth I don't see you getting back with my sister either. Even with the benefit of our link, I know I'm holding back – a-bit – and I'm more than a little scared to try again. You and Ginny will never share the connection that Hermione and I do every day. Besides Ginny has twice my temper and holds a grudge longer than anyone else in the family. You think I'm too conservative about premarital sex – I'm a liberal thinker on sex - compared to my little sister.

"Oh Ron - Hermione said softly disappointed.

"Link – what link?" Neville asked now very confused.

"Harry can explain on the way to the dungeons. Step two of the takeover of this school starts now," Ron said firmly, - "first plan adaptation of many to current field conditions. Originally I wanted all four of us to storm the great Hall at breakfast. Both for the shock value and to let Tom know that Harry is here at Hogwarts; – however having students suffering in a dark-damp dungeon changes my priorities a-tad. You and Harry go free them and send them to their common rooms. Hermione and I will deal with the rest.

"But there are fifty DE patrolling the grounds and another fifty in Hogsmeade?

"Not your worry, just do what I ask – please?

"Yes chief," Neville said still feeling uneasy.

"Tom already knows that something is wrong here, Neville," - Hermione explained - "the floo-network shut down the minute we arrived, no owl can enter or leave. The wards Ron just put up will deflect port-keys as they slowly expand to the outer gates. That was my idea and it was pulling teeth to get the RW commander to agree.

"Killing them would have been loads easier; Mione." Ron said sounding put-upon. "Sooner or later I'm going to have do just-that, if Tommie doesn't do it for me. After all; the DE didn't stop us from getting in here and taking over - and Tom doesn't tolerate failure very well. Just ask the DE garrison at Azkaban. So delaying their execution by a few hours isn't really a kindness.

"One more thing Neville – keep an eye on Harry," Ron said in a commanding tone. "He has a special job to do and I can't afford for him to get hurt now. By-the-way Harry do you want to go get the diadem or do you want me to fetch it?

"I'll get it – but we don't have a way to destroy it – the sword is gone," Harry said as he and Neville then departed for the dungeon while Hermione and Ron – once again hand-in-hand strolled toward the Great Hall casually chatting.

"Harry's forgotten how you melted the two Horcruxes in the forest of dean," Hermione said shaking her head in regret. "Ron if you think Tom will kill them anyway, why did-you let me talk you into gently pushing them out beyond the outer-gates, Hermione asked.

"Your prospective made me adapt – my love," Ron said while squeezing her hand affectionately "Death in itself teaches nothing, but by gently pushing them out despite their best efforts to fight their way back into the castle - might be instructive for Tom –if he lets them live long enough to tell the tale. Fifty DE and a half dozen trolls is an effective force in anyone's book. Their failure to get back in - - might make Tom gather his forces before attacking instead of throwing them at us piecemeal - - and any delay helps us more than him.

With a wave of his empty hand the Great Doors to the Great Hall swung open to reveal all the students and staff standing at stiff attention awaiting the arrival of Snape and the Carrow's. On raised platforms at equal distances around the room - like guard towers in a prison yard – in crisp jet-black with silver trim Ministry of Magic uniforms - - that strongly reminded Hermione of the second world-war German Gestapo – was the now infamous Hogwarts's Inquisitorial squad.

At the same time Ron and Hermione entered - - at the far end of the Hall headmaster Snape flanked by the Carrow's swepted onto the teacher's platform.

"Step behind me Luv, and I'll need both hands free - please." Ron said with forced calm - letting go of Hermione's hand as his own began to glow white. Her own core magic was now ten ounces strong, but Hermione had no hands-on training with wielding this kind of uber power, and secretly doubted she ever would. She was a spare power reserve for Ron to use, - and besides, Bellatrix had broken her wand and none of Ron's spares had glowed for her. She was an unarmed spare battery and saw her primary role as a restraint so that Ron didn't go too far.

Hermione, stood behind and slightly off to the right of an unmoving Ron, as he waited for the first hex to be sent their way. This was yet another of Hermione's never ending suggestions and instead of being simply ignored like Harry often did; - - Ron actually discussed her ideas, some he adopted others he did not. Another difference between Harry and Ron was that Harry never explained why he rejected one of her ideas – and this new Ron did. They no longer argued, except to flirt. Serious things like battle plans - they now discussed in a surprisingly intellectually fashion - calm and rational, and that change alone - - perked her fancy for him beyond words to describe.

The stalemate was broken by Vincent Crabbe, who to everyone's great surprise shouted loudly: "**CRUCIO**"

A red bolt of light spat forth from the end of Crabbe's wand but when it reached five feet from its target it slowed to a stop, amazingly pausing in midair. Ron then made a circular motion with his free hand and to everyone stunned astonishment the red bolt of light turned around. Another flick of his empty hand and the bolt shot back to its caster - hitting the gob-smacked Vincent squared in the chest. Screaming in agony he fell off his guard platform and onto the Slytherin table top. He tossed and turned in indescribable pain right in front of his housemates, with several victims of his bullying revealing in his downfall.

While everyone was spellbound with Vincent screams - Ron raised his wand hand - now glowing so brightly white it hurt the eyes to look at it and shouted

'**SULUM PETRIFIUS TOTALUS'**

Snape and the Carrow's reacted instinctively with shouted **Protego** spells but it proved a futile gesture - like trying to stop and ocean wave with a spoon. Ron's hex cut through their shield charm as if they had never been cast, leaving everyone in the Great Hall frozen in-place. Another flick of his free hand and Crabbe's screaming ceased as the **Crucio **hex ended.

Walking slowly up the center of the Great Hall – once again Hand in hand - Ron and Hermione walked up to the three Death Eaters. He looked Snape straight in the eye for a moment before spinning about to face the student body. Lifting his wand to his neck and touching the tip to his throat Ron said;

**Sonorus **

"Alright listen up, the patriotic resistance to the DE tyranny of _**Tom Marvolo Riddle**_, the half-blood now known as Lord Voldemort - - hereby takes over control of this castle. This is the first step in the liberation of all of magical UK from the rule of pure-blood bigotry.

"I will next – at short intervals, release each Hogwarts house to their dormitories common rooms. The Prefects will the conduct a roll-call upon arrival; no student will leave their common room until otherwise instructed by their Head of house or members of the resistance. - Caught out of bonds will result in instant expulsion from Hogwarts and erasure of all school records.

The heads of each school house and the senior female prefect will stay behind in the great hall to hear and further explanation of this operation and instructions for all students - - which they will then pass on to you in your common rooms.

Giving you back the use of your limbs does not give you the liberty to open your mouths. So each house will be judged on how quietly they make their way to their common rooms. The teaching staff will also remain here to receive their instructions.

"As you travel to your dormitories - you will encounter member of the resistance in the hallways, you are not to brother them with questions – They have important work to do. Your Prefects and Head of House will answer any and all questions in your common-rooms within the next hour.

"No floo calls can be made because that system is shut down, and the Owlery is strictly off limits. Ravenclaw will be the first to go, followed by Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and finally Slytherin." And with that said and a brief wave of his hand Pertrificus spell the entire Ravenclaw table abruptly ended. With surprising little commotion the Raven claws filed out of the hall. As the lead elements left the hall - - Dean and his squad entered.

"You got in through the Gryffindor common-room fireplace?" Ron.

"Yeah chief – all three portals are operational. Chief - We've have a visual on spell hits on the wards - from an observation post you ordered set-up on the Astrometry tower. A nice light-show actually - but no real damage is being done to the wards."

"That's expected, and Hogsmeade?

The DE stationed there was seen joining the school garrison and have been concentrating their spell fire at the wood and stone bridge-heads. Their repeated attempts - to force the east gate - or black-smoke fly over the walls - have proven very costly, so they have withdrawn to await reinforcement's.

"Clock is ticking what else have-you done

"We did a sweep of the halls as ordered and came across an unexpected guest to the party," Dean's Cheshire cat grin was back.

"Who?

"The former High Inquisitor herself; Dolores Jane Umbridge – Dean said.

"Umbridge – here – I wonder why," Hermione asked rhetorically.

"Bring her here, it's payback time!

(End Tran)

**AN**: well that's it, so far - - I'm off to the biggest CW reenactment in the Midwest tomorrow before dawn, I command an artillery piece for the good-guys as compared to the winning side. I will be back late Monday, with hopes to post later in de week – stay tune.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18** justice or cruelty

Word count; 3,250

**AN**: no I'm not dead – at least not yet - nor has this tale been abandoned

**AN:** this is where I earn my **M rating** – this is RON as OOC from the books as you can get. If you are looking for the bumbling sidekick JKR wrote about the read no further. The old Ron is dead and the below proves it. This also showcases the negative effects of a romantic betrayal combined with a genocidal war can have on an otherwise gentle soul. The new Ron is a hard man and a soldier. It is things like the below that make men of the WW2 generation not want to talk about the horrors of their war. JKR's war was a very unrealistic PG rated for she wrote to thirteen-year-olds - - mine won't be - - this way be dragons - ladies - okay you've been warned.

OoOoOoOo

**Roll film**

OoOoOoOo

This update is late due to medical issues that had me in hospital for 2 days – recovery will be a slow thing for me. So be patient – please.

OoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo

All the Gryffindor's were mumbling amongst them-selves softly while heading out of the Hall and toward their common-room when Ron focused his attention onto the teaching table. It was odd really because this was the first time in Ron life that he saw the entire Hogwarts teaching staff sitting behind that table. Traditionally eating with the students was a voluntary thing - with some of the staff only seen in their individual classrooms. Thanks to his link with Hermione - Ron knew for example what Babbling Bathsheba who taught Ancient Runes looked like the same could be said Septima Vector who taught Arithmancy. Off to the right side sat Sibyll Trelawney another instructor who almost never ventured out of her Divination tower.

Headmaster Snape had changed all that by making all the teaching staff attends all the meals. After countless decades of Albus Dumbledore easygoing administration - no one could deny that Severus Snape hadn't left his personal stamp on Wizarding England's premiere educational institution. Ron couldn't help but wonder how long Snape had dreamed of this - - transforming Hogwarts into a Military school with harsh discipline that made a prison seem like a holiday-resort in comparison.

Emerging from his musings Ron walked up to a squat-lumpy looking wizard Amycus Carrow – Hogwarts Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for this term. A proud Death Eater - his sense of cruelty knew no bounds – the primary advocate of the Crucio curse punishment for all students – including first years. Amycus was also the self-proclaimed director of student discipline and therefore de facto leader of the newly reformed inquisitorial squad. Any student who had suffered this term could honestly blame Amycus as the architect of their pain.

"You don't remember me - do you?" Ron said in a soft growl as with a casual wave of his wand he released the DE from his petrified state. "You and I fought briefly during the battle of the tower. You had the advantage of experience over me at that time - would you care for a rematch- now? Just you and me – right here - - think on it …you could turn this whole take-over around. Your master would be ever so grateful if you stopped this invasion." Amycus eyes went wide in anticipation of his master's reward - - as Ron stepped back to ten paces – still facing the death eater, with Hermione saftly off to one side - just like a gun-fight show-down in a American-western that he had once seen at the Muggle-cinema with his Dad; Arthur - as a boy.

The DE drew his wand fast and shouted **Avada Kedavra** while Ron just stood perfectly still - his free hand glowing with an intense white light. In the next moment a replay of what happened to Vincent Crabbe accrued - the only difference was in the fact that this time there was no slow motion. The red bolt of light erupted from Amycus's wand and a fraction of a second later it had stopped turned about and stuck the Death Eater square in the chest. Amycus had no time to jump-aside from his own spell – he barely had time to acquire a look of shocked surprise onto his face before he died – dropping like an empty sack into a heap on the floor.

Looking over his shoulder toward Hermione - Ron held up both hands in surrender – "No "- He said to an unspoken question; "That wasn't actually murder – because technically Amycus killed himself. But I do think I have just put lie to the often held myth that the killing curse cannot be deflected." Ron said extra-loudly so that everyone still in the Great Hall could hear him. Two student houses had been unwilling witnesses Hufflepuff and Slytherin as well as the entire teaching staff.

As he walked over to Alecto Carrow he saw that the woman was the polar opposite to her brother, tall and thin she had a stern appearance to her carriage that all but screamed asexual. There wasn't anything feminine about Alecto, which was a pity - for with a bit of effort - she could have been regarded as facially, border-line pretty.

This unconscious observation got Ron into trouble as he heard a soft growl of annoyance come from Hermione's direction, mumbling a quick telepathic apology, Ron got back on task. "We haven't met, although I know for a fact that you also had a hand in the tower Battle. I'm a part of Potter's inner circle a member of the golden-trio, Harry's famous sidekick - Ron. What I just did to your brother pales in comparison to what Harry would have done to him in my place. You are all fortunate that Harry delegated this minor task to his bumbling sidekick – for I assure you the outcome for all of you would have been far different if the Chosen One was here in person.

"You see unlike the Chosen-One - - I fancy giving you DE a free will choice – _**life or death**_, - for example; when I release you – we can do a replay of what Amycus tried to do and you can end up – just as dead. Or you can be reasonable and drop your wand the moment I let you go, - your choice," Ron said stepping back ten paces.

"Hufflepuff you may go" – Ron said over his shoulder as he released them with a flick of his wand – while never taking his eyes off of Alecto. The spell holding her ridge ceased - and for a moment no one moved – a few seconds later she slowly pulled out her wand – and dropped it to the floor.

"That was a smart move, for Harry has a message for you to carry to your master," Ron said pulling a parchment envelope out of his robes. Touching the document with his wand he duplicated the message just as Dean roughly prodded Delores Umbridge into the great Hall, "Put Delores next to Alecto" – thank you Dean." Ron said while pointing at the unarmed DE.

"Chief – _Potterwatch_ is on the air – and the owls have arrived at all the wireless radio stations and at the _**Daily Prophet**_. The entire Wizarding world of Great Britain knows by now that the RW has taken over Hogwarts and holding all the Slytherin's hostage, "Dean said with his trademark Cheshire cat grin.

"And our guests?

"Apparateing by the cart-load by the Quidditch pitch, we're doing a quick count from the astrometry tower. Dean said calmly.

"Out in the open, no attempt to conceal their numbers – that's not too bright – unless they think to intimidate us by sheer numbers into surrender," Ron said sounding thoughtful. "And the Dementor's are they still attacking.

"Chief -unless there is a band of them wandering about somewhere in remote Wales, our little air-born traps have rendered that species of magical creatures extinct. Once in one of our deliberate holes in the wards it's like getting sucked into a Muggle wood-chipper. Grounded up into dust – the same fate happens to the DE black-smoke flyers. Dirk estimated that a couple hundred DE have kicked it – trying their black-smoke trick.

"Ron this is horrible – Hermione said deeply disturbed.

**No** – this is unrestricted warfare, and we didn't set the rules for this _**War of Genocide**_ – Tom did." - Ron spat back loudly unable to bite back the venom in his tone. Backpedaling he tried to explain himself. "Hermione if we win you can put me in Azkaban and throw away the key. But we have fought these same pure-blood bigoted bastard twice now in twenty years – twice! I don't want Ginny's nippers or yours fighting-them… **again** - twenty odd years from now. We tried Albus's non-violent way – we took Lucius Malfoy and loads of others to court last time - and they bought their way out. No damnit, this time we finish it – this time it's them or us, countless half-bloods, Muggleborns and Muggle's or a few hateful pure-bloods.

Hermione was dumb-struck; she had never seen Ron so passionate before. Glancing at Dean she saw a facial expression of semi-hero-worship – a victimized half-blood himself Dean had clearly found a leader who believed deeply in his cause. And the she remembered that Ron was fighting specify for her and all the Muggleborn's like her and any criticism on his Total war policy - that she might have offered died in her throat.

"Honey – I'm with you in this," She said softly as a tear of regret ran down her cheek. "Its times like this that makes me proud to be your wife," it was intended to be a counterirritant joke and it worked. Ron face briefly turned red with rage and then abruptly he bit-back a hot retort - - instead he slowly smiled at her, the tension on his face - easing a bit.

"Now, back to the ladies - I have offer Alecto Carrow the chance to fight me wand to wand and she wisely declined. I make the same offer to you Delores," Ron said in a heartless monotone – "kill me and you can walk out of here a free woman,"

"And if I refuse?" She replied.

"Then I portkey you and Alecto out of here and into the forbidden forest - with this message for Voldemort. One of you should eventually make it to his lines.

"What's the catch?" Delores asked clearly frightened.

"Oh, well spotted - Ms. Umbridge." Ron replied. "Believe me ladies you both deserve death ten times over for what you've done in the last year alone. Torturing eleven year old children with the **curio** curse - - and there is innocent blood on your hands as well, Delores - as head of the Muggleborn Registration Commission – you've sent countless children to horrible deaths - - to the point that even a regular unbiased court would condemn you both for your war crimes. It's ironic really that both of you owe your miserable lives to a Muggleborn witch who has suffered … oh, never-mind.

"I will be giving you a choice of two port-keys," Ron said dispassionately. One will take you to the center of the Centaur encampment in the middle of their mating season. The other will land you closer to the DE occupied village of Hogsmeade." Hearing this Delores collapsed onto the floor - sobbing uncontrollably – while Alecto just looked confused.

"I don't understand" – Alecto said

"How old are you Death Eater?" Ron asked without emotion.

"Thirty-two

"Are you fertile?" Ron said as Delores sobbed even louder.

"What does that matter?

"Centaur females are very rare and heavily fought over like African lions do with their prides. Do to this sacristy of females - - the males which are numerous - live in separate herds and are compelled to try to mate with another species in order to reproduce – namely …**humans**. One of the reasons that the forbidden forest is prohibited to students - is this Centaur never-ending urge to mate. Normally at this time of year the males fight to the death over the few breedable females.

"Our esteemed head of the Muggleborn Registration Commission spent several days in June of 1996 in the gently hands of theses randy Centaurs - and had she not been rescued by Albus - she would still be in there as a breeder right-now. It took Delores considerable therapy to get over being the human lover to a herd of Centaur's - but as you can see she did survive the experience.

"Now as I said before, - only one of these port-keys will land you in the center of these randy males - the other one will take its holder closer to the village. Wand to wand against me is certain death; you saw that for yourself Alecto. If you don't outrun them to the village the centaurs will put you to work as a herd breeder for their offspring, - - it won't be a pleasant existence - however, you will be **alive** - and there is always the outside chance of eventual escape. Remember – wherever you land - Hogsmeade is located due-west of the Centaur camp. Now come and chose.

"Please have mercy?" Delores pleaded.

"Did you show mercy to the Muggleborn Mothers and their children when they pleaded with you?" Ron spat.

"I was only following the orders of the Minister."

"That excuse didn't help at Nuremburg Germany - - when Gellert Grindelwald's Dark wizard followers were tried in 1945 - and it won't help you now.

"Have mercy – I beg you".

"I am showing mercy, you stupid sow. Hermione tells me that I really should cut down on my drum-head court-marital …battlefield executions," Ron said. "To make Ms. Granger happy – a Muggleborn witch who you both now own a life debt - - for you and Alecto will both be alive tomorrow - which is more than I can say for loads of the DE gathering down at the Pitch. Now get up and chose.

"A few minutes later and after considerable sobbing Alecto and Delores had gone to meet their separate fates. Leaving Snape, his Slytherin's and the teachers still petrified in the great hall.

"Ron which one got the closer to the village port-key," Hermione asked out of curiosity

"Delores I think - but with those fat little legs that running will not get her very far – besides she is only one hundred feet closer to the village than Alecto.

"RON – you didn't

"Show me the lie in anything I actually said". Ron counted with stone-cold harshness. "They will be alive tomorrow - as you asked.

"Is this payback for the way I fed you only part of the truth during my school-trysts with Harry," Hermione asked - already knowing the answer - and feeling deeply ashamed if only belatedly - for the harm she had caused to what had once been a totally honest transparent-soul. "Not outright lies – but not the whole truth either?

"No Hermione – not at all - but you must admit that withholding key information is a very useful technique to avoid telling an outright lie. You were an expert at such carefully worded deceit last term – for thinking back at all you said to me – I cannot think of a single outright lie you told me concerning you and Harry relationship. I learned the hard lesson of _**plausible deniability **_that you taught me last term and have used it to great effect in all my DE encounters ever since.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione said fighting back tears, this was all her doing_. 'The boy she had crushed with her betrayal had taken a chapter from her technique of parching the truth to heart,"_ she said to herself. _'She had killed his natural trusting nature with people; the fun loving boy had become a bitter cynical young man and she was the sole cause of this transformation. The guilt of the murder of the old Ron was on her hands and she stood there and wondered if the end of the war would let his trusting nature return_.'

"I'm what this war - and you and Harry have made me," Ron said aloud confirming her musings - - "Just don't let it happen again – not even **once** – do you understand," it was a softly implied threat, but a now very guilty feeling Hermione got the message loud and clear – '_walk on egg shells girl – you got a long row to hoe to mend things. But her Ron was worth the pain – every ounce of it_'.

"Alright then - - and now saving the best for last it's time for a little chat with the much beloved Headmaster, Snape," Ron said aloud.

**OoOoOoOo **

End Tran

**AN**: rant four; when I asked for reviews I was hoping for the helpful sort the kind containing suggestions on plot points that I missed or needed to work on. - Just my **luck** however - I get a heckler in the back row of the theater. I should have expected flames – my lack of proper grammar alone deserves that. - - I have gotten better over time - believe it or not - when I first started writing I was once accused of having English as my second language. **LOL**

Everyone is entitled to their option and if someone wishes to use mockery and personal attacks in his/her reviews to belittle my humbel tale - then that is fine. As long as there is no vulgarity –** flame-on** – after all even my biggest critic gave me food for thought. - JKR herself - has been repeated accused of promoting Satanism and witchcraft - if she can take it ...so can I.

In spite of all the flaming arrows - - I am still foolishly asking for your reviews, one embittered reader cannot spoil my soup. Deep down I knew I would not please everyone – especially the Hermione Prefect crowd. But as I am an admittedly armature cook and part-time storyteller - I would like help with the broth. Thanks in advance - billybob


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19** - A chat with Severus

Word count; 3,878

OoOoOoOo

**AN**: read on

OoOoOoOo

**Roll film**

OoOoOoOo

"Ron – time is getting on, the teachers need to be unfrozen and sent on their way and as for the Slytherin's - can't they be confined another way?" Hermione pointed-out as she moved closer and took his hand again.

"Quite right, Hermione – thank-you," Ron replied firmly as he turned back toward the Slytherin table, a small wave of his hand and the Slytherin's were unfrozen; "you snakes may speak among your-selves but I'm not releasing you back to your dorms, stay seated at the table and no one will get hurt.

"I am going to send the other students to their parents within the next half-hour" – Ron declared to everyone's surprise – "but as most of your kinfolk are all with the DE's camped outside, I expect that they'll be trying to come in here to get you, presently – so sit tight." Another flick of his wand and non lethal ward rose around the Slytherin's like a corral to keep the animals in – which served the dual purpose of preventing him from being stabbed in the back by the inquisitorial squad members that now sat with their housemates.

Another flick of his wand and the remaining teaching staff with Snape the sole exception was released.

"Educators listen-up. Starting now you have thirty minutes to go to your quarters and pack a single suitcase, I'd strongly suggest that you shrink down anything you want to keep and take it with you. There is going to be a major battle taking place at Hogwarts within the next few hours - - a battle that will determine the future of magical Britain. It is our firm intention to evacuate all non-combatants in the next forty-five minutes; the exits are located in every school house common room except for Slytherin.

"These portals are not connected to the Floo-network and will not short-out or collapse. These portals will also take you to a safe location and from there you will be able to use another portal to a safe place in France. From there you will be free to go where you wish.

"As combat will take place where we are standing – we in the resistance - strongly suggest that all of you professors take a fortnight holiday in France," Ron said sternly, "for I honestly do not know how much of the castle will still be standing - after this battle is over. – so none of you should be in a great hurry to come back here, as it might take considerable time before the school reopens."

"I need you Prefects to go back to your dorms and tell the resistance leader in charge of your common rooms to start sending the students through the fireplace portals as arranged. The students are not to try to pack their trunks, as there is not enough time, just tell them to grab any personal pets they might have in their dorms and get the hell out. Don't worry about any pet Owls they may have in the Owlery – All such owls have been released to go to their owner's homes.

"As for the rest of the school term, or more specifically - - the end of session exams - both OWL's and NEWT's - - I am sure that someone from the staff will contact all the students at their home when this battle is over. Tell your dorm mates especially the seventh years - not to try to stay behind and fight **for** or against **us** – you-lot simply aren't trained for this kind of wand combat and my people are.

The DADA teachers this school has employed for the last few years have been a deliberate pack of highly incompetent idiots. I also highly doubt you were taught anything useful by either the Carrow's or Snape, beyond the employment of torture to keep you submissive. This Battle won't be composed formal duels one on one, done by the rules - and that kind of mind-set will only get a-lot of you students Killed.

What if we want to stay and fight? - Parvati Patil asked - - the now senior Gryffindor Prefect.

"Where you not listening; Parvati – staying behind will only get you killed - It all boils down to training really. With no offense meant to you and the other seventh years," Ron said sincerely. "But there is still four months to graduation and you-lot just hasn't been taught to **kill** with a wand. - And that is exactly what the DE are coming here to do.

"Wand combat without the restrictions of formal Dueling rules - needs to be practiced over and over to the point of being automatically reflexive. To survive the upcoming battle - you need to kill without hesitation like the DE. Tell me Parvati when was the last time the DA practiced the slashing-curse with the intention of killing an opponent. Just using stunning spells will just get you killed real quick.

"You and your peer's may be old enough to be considered adults but you haven't been doing the same kind of combat drills that we resistance lads have done every day for months. We are soldiers and you are students - it's just as simple as that. If you really want to help us - - make sure your dorm mates all get out. Leave this to us professionals, go home and listen to _**Potterwatch**_, for updates.

"I still want to stay and fight and so will some of the others in the DA – we aren't as helpless as you think. Besides; when did you become so mature and powerful? You were a royal Prat during the Yule Ball.

"That was centuries ago – and thank the lord - that gullible boy doesn't exists anymore. Harry was your date that night as I recall - and as you will see that he too has changed - so much in fact you'd hardly recognize him. He's also single again - if you're still interested?" Ron said with an amused chuckle.

"Are you available?" - Parvati asked looking hard at Hermione's hand holding Ron's.

Hermione's jealousy flared – another thing she had obtained from Ron during their shared consciousness. "Back-off Patil – he's mine," she growled.

"Is he indeed," Parvati sneered back, "For how long this time – you unfaithful slut. She cheated on you before Ron - and will again. - Krum, Cormac and Potter are just the lovers you know something about. The thing you had with Lavender didn't end well - but at least your dating of her was open and above board – neither of you cheating with someone else behind their backs.

"My current relationship with Granger is rather complicated, Parvati, and I honestly don't know where what we have now - will lead. But I'm committed to giving **us** another go - - and if that makes me look a fool – then so be it, - on the other hand - - I'm not half as gullible as I was during sixth year," Ron admitted honestly.

"Well, I will back-off - for now" – Parvati said half- turning to leave. "But keep in mind Ron – you've changed and as the prime-bit of beefcake that you are now – I'm just saying - - you shouldn't have to limit yourself to a single pipe-cleaner thin bookworm – you can do better than her – like with me?

Another jealous warning growl was heard coming from an upset Hermione – unable to deny that Ron had indeed changed into a confidant good looking man. Keeping him wasn't going to the walk in the park it had been for most of last term.

"But don't go yet, Parvati there is something I want you and the other Prefects to witness, and pass on to the others. Hogwarts teaching staff your thirty minutes starts now," Ron said as he hit the Slytherin's in there table coral with a muffling hex so they wouldn't hear was about to be said. Most of the staff bolted from the great Hall with only McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick staying behind obviously seeking a word.

"Well Headmaster, I'm about to let you go - and I hope Severus, that we can be civilized about this?" Ron said as he let go of Hermione's hand and nodding his head for her to step aside. She did so reluctantly stepping over to the professors with whom she immediately started a heated if whispered conversation.

"I don't want to have to fight the best spy who has served the Order of the Phoenix. Your defense of Harry over the years has been unorthodox but effective," Ron said. "It has been a fine line you've had to walk Severus, between severing both Voldemort and Albus,"

Just then Harry and Neville came running into the Great Hall - they were both filthy and holding brooms. Harry had his customary Draco-like smug expression on his face. "The diadem is destroyed", Harry proudly declared.

"And exactly how did you destroyed it may I ask?" – an interrupted Ron calmly asked - not at all surprised - which robbed Harry of most of his haughty satisfaction.

"After we found it in the room of requirement," Neville declared in an overly excited tone. "Harry said the Horcrux was Ravenclaw's Diadem and it would call to him loudly in parceltongue - and because of his special talent we found it right from the off without searching. Harry then took me on a side trip to the _**Chamber of Secrets**_ and with a basilisk fang we found there - destroyed the Diadem. He explained all about the Horcruxes to me - telling of his eight month solo search for them since last term. He has single-handedly now destroyed all but one – he who shall not be named …pet snake. He says he has to kill it next.

Looking over at Hermione, Ron could see her glaring angrily at Harry; - through their core link Ron could feel her outrage at this bold-face lie. Smiling in a resigned way Ron turned to Harry and said; "Commander if I may give my report now – Ron said with a crisp military salute - loud enough to be heard by anyone with ears. "The Great Hall has been sorted as you commanded - the staff is packing up and the students will be evacuated very soon," Harry and Hermione both gave Ron a look of stunned surprise at his lack of contradiction to Harry's lies. Allowing Harry to take credit for things he hadn't done.

"May I proceed; Commander?" Ron asked looking the perfect subordinate to Harry – who looking confused instinctively replied.

"Yes – carry on.

"Thank-you sir.

"Now Severus, as I was saying," Ron resumed speaking a little louder than he had to – with the head of every ghost in Hogwarts sticking out of the stone walls - riveted to every word he spoke. "You've been a great asset to the Order. I know you tried to warn them of the impending take-over of the Ministry - and were ignored for your pains. Not your fault that no one trusted you anymore – Albus the master manipulator withheld from Minerva, Filius, Remus, Tonks and all us Weasley's that he was dying".

The three Prefects – the three professors – Harry and Hermione were all gob-smacked at this news.

"Abe Dumbledore showed me a pensive of a conversation he had with his brother wherein Albus openly confessed his foolishness. The Gaunt ring - another of Tom's Horcruxes - had poisoned more than just one hand of the Headmaster – it was slowly killing him.

"In this pensive I saw Albus tell Abe that you – Severus Snape - had managed to slow the process but had been unable to cure him. The manipulative fool told no-one especially not his protégé Harry - that on the night of his so called murder – he had less than ten days of life left in him.

"Albus was dying? Minerva asked with a semi-sob.

"Yes madam – and wanting his death to have purpose he ordered Severus to kill him as a means of enhancing his status as a Death Eater. Albus knew right from the off that Draco had taken the dark-mark - - knew that Draco had gotten orders to let the DE into Hogwarts and kill him.

"He never told me any of this," Minerva complained.

"Join the queue - Professor," Ron said with an ironic chuckle. "There is loads of stuff that old schemer kept to himself, right Harry?"

"Right you are mate," Harry replied bitterly.

"But to ensure that his demi-god status remains properly embellished - he told everything to his younger brother, the only one he trusted totally. Which Abe in turn shared with me – his protégé? Anyroad the old schemer proved right – Draco didn't have the stones to kill him. So the task fell to Severus here. Knowing that Albus ordered you to do it, didn't make it any easier – did it?" Ron said backing-up ten paces.

"I won't kill you Severus – for you have one more duty to Albus yet to perform. There are two Horcruxes left - and Abe told me that you alone know for sure - what they are. As I'm just the clown in the golden trio - I think you should tell the Chosen One in private - so he can then lead us to Victory.

"I refuse to follow Harry anywhere," Neville snarled bitterly.

"Then you're with me Neville - as always," Ron said in an understated tone but with a piercing commanding stare that made Neville pause in mid-protest. "Remember the prophecy comrade – Harry is the Chosen One - the child of destiny, he is fates 'Hero' - and charged with facing Tom **alone**. We minor characters have other parts to do in this _**Passion Play**_," Ron said turning back to face Severus a tiny flick of his wand and Headmaster Snape was free.

"You got the sword?" Snape said.

"Yes professor – thank-you, it was clever of you to use the cup exchange as the means of passing the sword on to me.

"Hogwarts will get it back when this is over, correct?

"Yes Headmaster – however your term here is over as well; Sir," - Ron said calmly. "You can't go back to Voldemort; your failure to prevent my takeover of Hogwarts is the equivalent of a death sentence.

"I know that boy," Severus snarled.

"Too few people will ever believe you acted as a spy for our side, my own troops will kill you on sight given half the chance.

"Then what is to become of Dumbledore's spy? What life or death choice do you offer me?" Severus asked in a world weary tone.

"Give your wand to Harry for a moment and then bare your left forearm," Ron said as Harry moved forward, - - as Hermione, Neville, Minerva and Filius were still deeply engaged in a whispered conversation a few feet away - - it was only the three prefects of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and the assorted castle-ghost's that were the remarkable witnesses to an astounding bit of magic. For before their eyes they saw Ron's hand glow bright white as it hovered over the dark-mark burned into Severus forearm.

Snape painfully grim expression was the only indictor of his torment he otherwise uttered no sound to advertise his agony. However - when the white light faded Severus forearm was smooth skin – free forever of the dark-mark, his jet black hair had been replace by brown mixed generously with gray. Even his trademark robes had transformed into a lighter shade of reddish-brown.

Ron staggered back – having aged a full decade this time. "Inside the pocket of your new robes you'll now find a bank draft for twenty thousand gold-galleons, and a letter of introduction from the commander of the resistance to a potion master friend of mine in Paris. He'll have the document's you need to begin a new life anywhere in North America or Canada as a fully qualified potion master with a new name. I just wish I could do more for you Professor; Albus gave you the short end of the stick… I'm afraid.

"I didn't expect to survive this war," Severus said genuinely surprised.

"I don't like spies, Severus, few professional soldiers do," Ron said in a tired monotone. "You-lot deceives naive people like me and I've come to be less trusting of **all** people after being burned by a pair of deceivers just like you. But as you were on my side in this war and helped me obtain the sword – so unlike Albus - I don't abandon my allies. So tell Harry what he needs to know, and you can leave the UK for good - - via the international portkey in your right pocket. Just say your destination aloud and a belly-button tug later… you're there.

"You have loads more blood on your hands than I do Weasley," Severus replied his tone devoid of emotion as Harry gave him back his wand. "The goodie two-shoes of our society like Granger over there – those among us that stood by and just let this DE take-over of England happen without lifting a finger - - will turn on you the moment the war ends. Remember the ultimate reward Roma gave Julius Caesar.

"Yes professor I know that all too well.

"You do?" Harry interjected sounding confused.

"Don't be naive Harry, peaceful citizens fear soldiers without political masters to keep them in check. I'm like a modern magical Cromwell – hip-deep in the process of dramatically changing the ruling order of the UK," Ron explained in an exhausted tone – "if I'm successful - the Muggleborn's and Half-bloods will be running things here in England from now on. The age of the pure blood rule will have ended for good - as abruptly as the clan system after the bloodbath of Culloden. My methods to bring about this revolution will be condemned by history with equal venom as the Dane slaughter of the males of Roman Britain.

"Then don't do it,"- Harry said with a touch of his old concern for his best-mate.

"You just don't understand Harry, the rules of engagement in a war of genocide are different than in a normal police conflict.

"I agree with Weasley, the pure-bloods have spilled far too much innocent blood to merit restraint on our part," Snape said sternly. "Three times since the 1940's, the pure blood minority has tried to brutally subdue the up-surging majority. History is filled with such abrupt power shifts; Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon, Roma versus Carthaginians, Norman versus Anglo-Saxon. The pure-bloods have ruled magical England since before the age of the Romans – perhaps it's time for them to be supplanted by the more democratic and open-minded half-bloods.

"Even you must realize that the justice system in England is fully endorsing the ethnic cleansing of all Muggleborn's. The atrocities currently laid at the feet of the resistance by the _**Daily Prophet**_ pale in comparison to mass murder the legal authorities are committing. All the silent majority of this country needed was a Caesar to counter the Dark-Lord and his DE minion's war of genocide.

"And you see me as Caesar," Harry asked eagerly.

"You – no." Snape spat back. "Don't be ridicules - I' didn't think you had the brains to pull-off something like this. And I was right – rushing in where angels fear to tread – like at the battle at the Department of Mysteries may have been brave – but not overly bright tactically. That's why I objected to Albus playing matchmaker with you and Granger. I told him she had the wrong kind of brilliance to fight a war.

"The Order desperately needed a strategist and neither Albus nor I saw that in you; Potter or Granger. What we didn't realize was that hidden in the shadows - behind his two more famous friends was the Dark Lords true nemesis.

"You flatter me Sir, "- Ron replied.

"Why did you pick Hogwarts as your battlefield?

"Lay lines.

"Then they do exist? And you can access them?"

"To a point – yes sir," Ron said

"The dark-Lord will think you trapped here, but if you chose this field and if I guess rightly – then you are also slowly forcing him to fight a set battle on your terms.

"Very perceptive professor," Ron said with a slight smile.

"You're greatly out-numbered

"So were the Romans at the Battle of Watling Street - in the Midlands back in 60 AD. There is at present only three ways into this castle and we will see if Tom wants to bleed his storm-troopers dry – just to force open one of those gates.

"The East gate is impregnable I assume - and that just leaves the bridges? - A narrow frontal assault out in the open against entrenched defenders – I've underestimated you.

"What's he talking about Ron?

"Lambs to the slaughter Mr. Potter, lambs to the slaughter," Severus said in clear distain. "But even you must realize that eventually the Dark Lord will get in.

"Perhaps, I'll let him in - when I chose to finish him off - but at what cost? My men have practiced mutually supported - fighting in retreat for a solid month - and all I'm facing is a poorly lead mob. Even if we all die here, Tom will be left with a tiny fraction of his original army of bigots. There are literally thousands of exiled British Muggleborn's training in France as we speak. If I fall here - my lads and I will be avenged by a second overwhelming invasion coming out of Normandy.

"You are prepared to die for this?

"England free of pure-blood bigotry – oh hell yes.

"Come Potter, I have to fulfill my last duty to Albus," Severus said.

OoOoOoOo

**End Trans**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - too many cooks**

**Word-count; 3,524**

**AN: a reminder**

Warning (one): Unbridled butchery of the King's English is a common facet of this writer's modis operendi and I have also been rightfully accused of: - gross punctuation and grammar errors, obscene ramblings on tangents that distract from the main plot and repeating already stated facts and plot points over and over.

Warning (two): The tale you are about to read is written by an admitted - amateur storyteller. Flames are useful **only** to keep warm on a winter night – and personal attacks do not advance the plot line one iota. I honestly crave **helpful** reviews to help me improve my tale …so please review. Helpful suggestions are always received with joy. If you can accept this premise as a reader then by all means read on.

Warning (three); I will **pick and choose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

Again - - this is Rated M / alternate universe - - which means that the characters are OOC on purpose.

**OoOoOoOo **

**AN: **a few unchanging facts that any soldier must accept with good grace.

Rule # 1) there are no certainties in war

Rule # 2) No plan survivors contact with the enemy

Rule # 3) there are exceptions to every rule

OoOoOoOo

Set during hour four – of the DE siege of Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOo

**Roll film **

OoOoOoOo

Ron stood on top of the astronomy tower - looking down through a telescope normally used on the stars. With everything he had been taught about Muggle warfare turned on its head he felt nervous and a bit confused. He had tried his best to predict the countermoves of the DE attacking Hogwarts - but what had been happening since the main attacks began had been beyond unexpected and totally baffling.

The repeated DE attacks on Hogwarts had thus far - all failed – but the DE leadership had stubbornly refused to learn from their military mistakes. The DE were still trying to use their black-smoke flying trick to enter the castle - their painfully obvious goal to infiltrating the upper floors and strike from the rear – but up to now this tactic had met with disastrous results. Over four hundred DE had perished in this wood-chipper fashion - since Ron had first thrown up the wards around the castle - trying to breach the false holes that appeared by design in the defenses was just a quick way to die - - and yet, they still tried to get in …that way. There had been five separate attacks at the east gate alone - all repulsed at great cost to the DE.

Looking to the south Ron saw the remains of the wooden bridge that Seamus and his demolition teams had blown-up with such great effect – earlier in the day - when the ward that protected it had abruptly failed …_**as planned**_. Over three hundred snatchers were on the bridge when it was detonated underneath them. The bridge's defenders had been brilliantly led by Neville Longbottom – his DA lads retreating slowly to draw the snatchers into the trap. In the end only twenty snatchers had gotten across alive and they now sat in a dungeon cell as prisoners of war.

Ron had not intended to take prisoners at all, as it complicated his plans enormously and drained resources he didn't really have to spare - but he had felt compelled to _**adjust**_ his battle plan upon the strongly-put 'advice' he'd gotten from Hermione and Neville. Now he had three of his walking wounded guarding prisoners instead of being evacuated - as planed - to France with the other wounded. Madam Pomfrey was holding an aid-station style triage in the hospital-wing prior to being sent to the prearranged field hospital on the Delacour estate in Normandy. His own troop's reluctance to leave when wounded - was also somewhat baffling.

Ron had not intended to allow what remained of the _**Order of the Phoenix**_ and certain members of the **DA **to join the fight either. Ron had been shocked to learn that Greg Goyle and Pansy Parkinson holding hands as lovers do - had been a major-part of the wooden bridges defenders. Neville had vouched for them and no one was more pleased than Ron that snakes had proven to be trust worthy. Hermione had _**put in her oar**_ about judging people by stereotypes being a mistake - and Ron wasn't the least-bit upset at publicly acknowledging that snakes weren't all bad - much to Hermione's great delight.

The DA, and what remained of the _**Order**_ with the entire crew of Potterwatch… the bootleg radio station had all relocated to Hogwarts without so much as a by-your-leave; invitation - and had been underfoot or broadcasting a non-stop … blow-by blow account of the fighting ever since.

Percy had somehow gotten a message to the resistance indicating that every office at the Ministry was listening to the forbidden radio show. All of the DE and most of their pure-blood sympathizes had been withdrawn to join the Hogwarts fighting - leaving the Ministry DE free for the first time since the coup. Taking advantage of the situation Percy had written false orders under Umbridge forged signature to release all Muggleborn and half-blood prisoners awaiting execution in the Ministry holding cells. Ron's brother wanted to know what to do with the released prisoners.

Ron had replied to Percy to take the prisoners to Shell Cottage and use the French portal to get the refuges to France and safety. Ron had also ordered his brother to gather his sleeper agents in the Ministry and go with the freed prisoners to personally make sure that Ginny stayed in school at Beauxbatons - as the rest of the Weasley family except for Charlie, Bill and Fleur were with the '**Order**' at Hogwarts. Of course... Percy disobeyed him.

Ron had managed to briefly send most of the remaining Order to act as security for the refugee transfer to France - - just to get them out from underfoot to tell the truth - they were jointly led by Kingsley Shacklebolt with Remus and Dora Lupin as co-commanders. The concept of command by committee strongly entrenched in their communal /democratic mindset.

Harry had gone storming off to someplace in the castle in his standard; "_**leave me alone**_" funk, shortly after Severus had made his leave - his appearance reminding Ron of a British cinema actor in the Die Hard movie series, whose name escaped him. His attitude since the removal of the dark-mark noticeably more pleasant – Ron had actually seen a genuine smile on Severus face when the Potion Master had said his goodbyes.

Regretfully the Order returned from their short mission to France - along with a company size unit of volunteers – of mixed French and English Muggleborn's, trained in Normandy like the resistance in small unit tactics. These new arrivals replaced losses in Ron's ranks - and along with the Order already in the Castle - - had made great nuisances of themselves by offering Ron tactical advice that he had not asked for.

Everyone was a military expert now – and some of these late comers had actually tried to stop the resistance use of the specially designed anti-troll Ballista – a giant magical 'roman era' style crossbow with a range of five hundred yards - that had greatly thinned the mountain trolls and Giants employed by the DE to batter down the east gate with their massive clubs.

Professor McGonagall had called the ballista bolts inhumane and cruel – but was unable to think of a better method to dealing with the physically-powerful trolls and massive Giants. Snape's parting warning of the 'public mob' - those cowards - taking no-part in the battle – the average witch and wizards who had done nothing during the ethnic cleansing of the Muggleborn's - questioning his methods after the war was over – was a prediction that had haunted Ron conscious for a-bit. He remembered how the Wizarding public had turned on Harry and Albus Dumbledore after the tri-wizard tournament and now fully expected to face a similar fate after this war.

Minerva wasn't his only critic, even his father found fault in how Ron handled the large troop of Acromantula - - giant spiders – along with three packs of werewolves - that had spearheaded the last attack against the east gate. Once again thanks to foreknowledge of Voldemort's allies and tactics - Ron was prepared for such an attack.

Ron had a troop of specially trained crossbow archers on the wall each with a quiver of liquid-silver filled bolts, that spread through the bloodstream on impact – these werewolf killers were supplemented by two hundred enchanter suits of armor that Minerva had transfigured back to life, equipped with English Long bows and flaming arrows with small bags of Greek-fire attached – with this equipment at hand - the third attack on the east gate failed to reach the walls.

The spiders were last seen on fire and fleeing at full speed back-toward the forbidden forest - while each and every attacking werewolf was pinned to the ground –dead - by silver bolts. Arthur also strongly objected to his son's cruel tactics while dealing with these werewolves who were in Arthur's point of view - poor cursed wizards - even though such tactics were effective without any loss to the resistance's ranks.

When during a heated exchange - Arthur had called his son no better than a Death Eater, the tenuous bond between a stubborn father and military genius son had been broken. Ron looked deeply hurt as he walked away at his still shouting father, his resistance bodyguard preventing Arthur from following his deeply depressed commander.

Ron had many defenders in the resistance against these late-comer critics - but his principal advocate turned out to be Hermione. Like a lioness protecting her latest kill, she **lit into** anyone who was hypocritical enough to find fault with Ron's methods - when they themselves had done so little to openly oppose Voldemort's tyranny.

With surprising venom Hermione pointed-out in blunt terms - Minerva inability to stop the Carrow's curio cursing eleven year old first years. The old witch confronted with her own hypocrisy walked away with tears of shame pouring down her cheeks. Hermione then **lit into** all the Weasley's in the Great Hall by pointing out the Azkaban raid and the thousands set free in a single night.

"His methods might be unlawful - but they're also very costly to the DE and all their non-human allies," Hermione said with grim determination – "but primarily they have also saved countless resistance lives. Just ask yourselves how many wizards would have died trying to capture those Trolls, Giants and Werewolves?

"Everyone forgets the fact that Ron and his men aren't Auror's - they are soldiers fighting a war. This stopped being a legal issue with the first act of **genocide**. Have you all forgotten that all of England's Wizengamot **Judges** and **Aurors** have not objected one iota too Voldemort in his mass murder of Muggleborn's and Half-bloods schemes? Right-now, the magical Government of Britain has fully endorsed - as a willing participants do - with the mass execution of innocent families?"

"Peasant led revolutions are always a little on the messy side," Hermione growled in righteous anger. "I was once as disturbed as you are now - about Ron's methods - when I first saw him five days ago. But then I was captured by the very people whose legal rights you're so concerned about now. Bellatrix tortured me – drove me totally mad – and she enjoyed doing it. But Ron brought me back – risked his own sanity to save mine. For me that goes above and beyond a thousand life debts.

"It's People like Bellatrix that killed Gideon and Fabian Prewett in cold blood. Ron got revenge on Antonin Dolohov for their murders – by the way - and unlike your brothers, Mrs. Weasley - - Dolohov had a wand in his hand when he died. I've seen Ron's memory of that event; he gave Dolohov a chance to live. The cooperate or die offer's that Ron gives each and every 'DE' that he encounters - is a far better deal than any of you will ever get from the DE and Tom Riddle.

"I share a telepathic-link with Ron and he has often wondered in his mind - if it would be safe for him to stay in England after this war ends. Up to the point where I saw with my own eyes - his father verbally turn on him, calling him no better than the Death Eater's he's fighting, I thought my husband thoughts were an overreaction – but now I'm not so sure.

"We aren't driving him away; he's changed in the last eight months – become crueler – a heartless killer. And I blame you for that," - Molly hotly retorted all but spitting her hatred onto Hermione.

"You are right – I am entirely to blame. But there is a miracle behind all of this, for in spite of the harm I've done to him by my betrayal – he still loves me," Hermione said sounding utterly amazed. "I'm no-where near worthy of that love – but I swear to spend the rest of my life trying to earn his love once-again.

"I've always wondered what it was that drove Percy out of this family, and now that I see you doing it all over again to Ron, I can't help but wonder if Percy's breakaway had less to do with promotion-greed and more to do with blatant offspring favoritism.

"How dare you imply - -"…Molly accused - sounding furious – as her spouse feeling extremely guilty about his erroneous accusation sat nearby - rendered silent by regret.

"At first I considered your welcome of Harry and me into your midst – as an act of unparalleled generosity and kindness, - but after you were showed such obvious disappointment that Harry hadn't been made Prefect sixth-year instead of your own son - Ron; I now regard your instinctive reaction as an act of favoritistic-displacement of Ron for a more famous alternate 'son of the same age," Hermione said unconsciously saying out loud - thoughts that Ron had always kept to himself. His insecurity over this issue coming out at last due to the link he shared with Hermione. "Have you perhaps - also been subtly pushing Ginny toward the _**Chosen One**_ as the sacrificial lamb to transform Harry into a Weasley …by marriage?

"Listen **Bitch**," Molly spat furiously – for with no-one to moderate her notorious temper – with Arthur the usual peacemaker lost in his own thoughts of regret - Molly was therefore free to fully vent without restraint – saying things she would later deeply regret. "Every mother wants a best match for their daughter, and Harry; before he showed his true colors as a casual sex advocate - with no sense of romantic loyalty - - would have made an ideal son-in-law for me.

"But now that I know he can't keep his trousers zipped - when confronted with a Scarlet woman of easy virtue …like **you** – Potter has lost forever the right to be with my Ginny," Molly said feeling unusually smug. "As a self-confessed slag - you are of course – no longer welcomed in my home and the same thing applies to Potter. - - I should also give fair warning – I intend to resist you trying to worm your way back into Ron's heart - every way I can.

"We are telepathically linked Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said shaking her head sadly - "which means I hear everything he hears and he has just heard everything you just said to me. My memory of this conversation will be shared with him – the moment I hold his hand again. He warned you about what would happen if you decided to obstruct our second go a romance, please stop before you destroy your relationship with him …for good.

"I'm not a fool and you are a lying – two timing sow – everything you've said about this Link stuff is pure bullocks – no such mental -connection is magically possible," Molly retorted hotly - - clearly in disbelief. "You won't get your unfaithful claws into him again - if I have anything to say about it".

"As for Ginerva and Potter – they are over and done with romantically. The French 'half-blood' Dumas family is-not half as wealthy as the English Potter's were – nor are they as well-bred - or as famous. On the other hand - my daughter seems to have moved on from her silly school-girl crush with the Chosen One. She fully accepts that her feelings were based primarily on his hero status in our community and his recent actions have revealed parts of his personality that my Ginny – frankly finds - repugnant.

"Her recent letters home indicate that she is genuinely attracted to the French-boy with whom she has found many common interests. As he also has a down to earth reputation, so there are no feelings of semi-hero worship to muddle her emotional state of mind. As Phillip also seems to understand the concept of romantically loyal far better than you and Potter ever will. Her father and I have high hopes of a genuine love match.

"Have you told Harry any of this?

"Why – he made his choice when he decided to cheat on Ginerva behind her back – _**with you,**_" Molly spat harshly. "You'll cheat on Ron again – sooner or later, it's clearly in your slag blood. I just hope he catches you quicker this time – and he might – for he is no longer the gullible fool in regards to you - that he was a mere year ago.

That's when Hermione heard the sad disembodied voice that began to speak in her mind. "_Walk away - luv, my mum is no mood to listen to reason – at least now - I fully understand why Percy left. She favored Fred and George over him – and me too - come to think-on-it. She hates that your 'fling' with Harry ruined her own matchmaking plans for Ginny and my dad has never be able to change her stubborn Prewett mind about a blood-feud …once it starts-up. _

_My dad wasn't her first choice in life mate either – because Narcissa Black stole the bloke she fancied so much ...back during their sixth year. That's why the blood feud with the Malfoy's shifted into high gear some thirty odd years ago. And before you ask- my dad told me all about it, when I was eleven. _

Getting up slowly from the Great Hall table where this conversation had taken place, she nodded to Molly Weasley. "Goodbye Mrs. Weasley – now that I know where you stand – on so many issues - I see no reason for us to speak again. You and his father where Ron sole tie to this country, now you've both severed it – if you can turn on another son, like you did with Percy - - then Ron's fears concerning the Wizarding community reaction to the dramatic change in who constitutes the ruling class of this country is perfectly justified.

"_So luv, if we win – where would you like to spend our life in exile?_" - The disembodied voice in Hermione's head asked in a tone of resigned acceptance.

OoOoOoOo

**End Trans**

OoOoOoOo


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – last chat**

Word count 4,053

OoOoOoOo

Roll film

OoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo

Ron now stood in the clock tower, facing the courtyard and the stone bridge, The DE during a series of costly frontal attacks had 'forced' Ron's wards to retract. Half of the bridge was now in DE hands. The enemy found great encouragement in their so-called advance – and had presses forward with eagerness - but the cost had been heavy compared to the gains. Five DE had died outright for every - one in the resistance wounded or killed, and this butcher-bill had transformed the battle into a conflict of attrition that Voldemort could not afford to prolong. Ron obviously cared for his people's health - far more than Tom did for his - - and each one of his people that fell - cut into Ron's soul like a knife. Victory or Death was apparently the DE creed – baring your shield or on it, like the Spartans.

After each attack the DE had withdrawn to regroup, abandoning their wounded on the bridge to die or crawl back to their lines without assistance. From the astronomy tower had come word that The DE appeared to have made little organized effort to deal with their wounded until just recently. Just for the last two assaults had a pavilion tent been set-up near the Pitch for their wounded. With the universally recognized white coats of healers – probably press-ganged from St. Mungo's - rushing about tending the injured.

During the lulls in the fighting Ron would release four or five of his remaining prisoners, for two reasons, one) to help carry DE wounded back to their own lines and relay a message to Tom. An offer of a one-on-one duel …between Harry and Tom …winner take all – to take place in no man's land - at the center of the stone bridge - - and secondly) to free his walking wounded from guard duty. Up to now there had been no response either way to this repeated duel offer.

So far - - Ron's modified plan was working far better than he had ever expected; the DE casualties had been to this point - simply appalling. Tom's lieutenant's led from the rear – killing anyone who retreated - too soon …that is. The attacks were not coordinated, lacked origination and discipline. They were a mindless mob; thrown randomly against his trained defenders, again and again - without any realistic plan of assault.

The attacks from the trenches in the first Muggle global – 'Great War' - of 1916-18… must have been like this - - a huge blood bath …just to gain a few yards. The butcher-bill count from the tower had the attackers down by slightly over half of their original peak numbers. Some of this was from desertion certainly, but most was due to piss-poor leadership. Generations of pure-bloods were dying out right in front of Ron's eyes. Only a massive importation of foreign-born …blood-bigots could maintain Tom's power now.

Suddenly from behind him - Neville softly interrupted the musings of his Caesar. Without turning Ron asked.

"What is it Neville?"

"Potter wants to speak to you,

"So Super-wizard has emerged from the fortress of solitude, well it's about time… says I." Ron said with dripping irony.

"Fortress of what? – Super what? – what are you going on about; chief," Neville replied sounding tired and confused.

"Never mind, old friend, go ahead and show up the Chosen One," - Ron said sadly. "By the way - - how many of the DA / Order have been killed so far?"

"About ten total; – among the **DA** dead is; Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Lee Jordon, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell and Anthony Goldstein - Among the **Order** dead - is Remus Lupin, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore and your brother Fred. Among the evacuated wounded was George Weasley with a shot off ear, Hannah Abbott, Michael Corner, Susan Bones , Zacharia Smith, Ernie Macmillian, Cho Chang and Alicia Spinnet. I'm sorry about Fred – Ron, he was a good bloke.

"They were all good people,"- Ron in an Occulmency induced monotone to hide his inner pain - which was all that kept him from breaking down completely, "Add in the resistance dead and that brings the total up to forty three so far. Dirk is dead and Dean now commands what left of both teams.

"Those newly arrived volunteers have been a God send for our side," Neville exclaimed. "Otherwise the DE would be standing where you are now."

"Yes, that's true. How did the second raid on Azkaban go?

"Wasted trip, chief, no-one was there - except for the dead," Neville said in a deeply pained monotone. "Tonks told me she found two hundred prisoners killed in the courtyard before the garrison was withdrawn to fight here, - women and children mostly - - slaughtered in the name of blood purity.

"I waited too long to send them," Ron said blaming himself.

"Don't you crack up on us now - chief," Neville countered fiercely. "We didn't have the spares to send until that volunteer company showed-up from France and Tonks said the Azkaban prisoners were long dead by then."

"Does she know about Remus?"

"Yes, chief" - Charlie Weasley told her.

"He's here?"

"Yes sir, - **all** the Weasley's are here now, Charlie and Percy lead in a second company of Brit Muggleborn volunteers about twenty minutes ago - - most in their mid-to late twenties. Looks like the adults have **finally** come out to play with us children. Chief; my guess at the odds - right now - put them at - two to one against us - - - With us heavily entrenched and them out in the open.

"Call in Potter and then go and get some rest Lieutenant Longbottom," Ron commanded. "Tell Dean before you sleep that I want to see him and Seamus – it's time to employ the Greek-fire catapults on the stone bridge.

"Yes Chief. " - A few moments later Harry walked up next to Ron.

"You knew – didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," by the time I found you in forest of Dean, the Horcrux inside you was very noticeable. But if you remember the state of our relationship at the time – you'd never believe me - had I told you.

"Most likely not," Harry replied in a depressed tone. "The thing inside me – it's changing me isn't it?

"Yes, - Abe said that his older brother predicted that as the other Horcruxes perished, Tom's influence in those that remained would gradually grow.

"He's taking me over?"

"No, - - If I thought that for one second - I'd have you in chains and leg-irons right now," Ron replied softly. "I can see Tom's influence in your attitudes about some things – like in regards of Ginny for example - - you speak of her as any pure blood would - as if she was a mere brood-mare breeder. The Harry I remember - was a little afraid of Ginny - but you're not anymore … are you?"

"Of course not she is only a silly little girl."

"That's what I mean, your attitude toward has changed, my sister is still acceptable to you – but only because of her blood status is pure and untainted - while Hermione as a Muggleborn has fallen from your favor."

"That's Rubbish, her being a Mud had nothing to do with why I can't stand her anymore, she is an always-right arrogant bitch," Harry said his temper flaring.

"Harry, you just called Hermione a **Mud** – as in Mudblood, - you never use to call anyone by that term," Ron said with a sad shake of his head.

"Oh shite – I did call her that - - didn't I? Tom must be deep in my head by now."

"Not as deep as you might think," Ron replied in a reassuring tone. "It's the age old argument of **genetics versus environment**. That's the reason old Albus pushed you into spending so much time with us Weasley's at the Burrow. His goal was clearly to promote conflicting influences - - my families demented version of tough-love versus Tom's self-centered ambition and hatred of all mankind.

Abe believes that your mind link with Tom only goes one-way, - you can see 'a-little' into his mind but he can't see into yours. If he could find you mentally he would have found and killed you years ago during a summer-hol at the Burrow. You were only one of eight Horcruxes - if he tried to probe his physical Horcruxes he'd encounter the one closest to him first, and Albus theorized that a snake's thoughts must have mucked-up any thoughts coming from you to the point of non-sensibility."

"So no - I don't believe he can processes you – not fully anyway - - you're a-lot stronger mentally and emotionally than you were just two years ago. " Ron replied quickly. "Albus theorized to his younger brother - that the reason the sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin was Tom's ambition for dominance over others that the hat saw deep inside of you. You do share many of his lone-wolf traits, which only got worse after you destroyed the **diary**. The fewer Horcrux that exist – the more Tom's attitudes - influenced you."

"Riddle himself took another Horcrux-bit out of the mix - when he became 'corporal' during our fourth year. But Abe believes that the real turning point in your Slytherin side coming to the forefront - was during sixth year. The destruction of the _**Gaunt**_ ring meant that half of the Horcruxes were gone, and that focused Tom's negative attitudes on those that remained. That's when your desire for a _**casual fling**_ became so irresistible – didn't it? I bet that Tom never had a romantic bone in his original body - -"

"And then three more were destroyed in short order," Harry pointed-out

"Yes and your attitude resemblance to Draco – the ultimate role-model Slytherin - have increased by leaps and bounds ever since. You don't really love my sister any longer – no more than Draco was capable of loving Pansy… or for that matter – Tom's so-call love for Bella. The stereotypical Slytherin with few exceptions regard women as brood-mares. Good for extending the blood-line but that's all.

"Draco was an only son – so was his father Lucius – his grandfather before him - and so on and so forth all the way back ten generations or more. All due to their low regard of women as mere breeders. But don't fall into the trap of thinking that all pure-bloods are incapable of falling in love; Greg and Pansy are two exceptions to the Slytherin stereotype model that Draco personifies so perfectly - and then there are others - - like my parents – both purebloods – who have an active love life that often embarrass to no end - their children.

"As a strong supporter of the environment theory Albus encouraged your relationship with us Weasley's as a highly effective counter to Tom's negative loner influences. Abe thinks that his brother alibied and protected me from the years of trouble – that you got me into with Snape – just to manipulate me into befriending you - - and for the most part it worked.

Albus and Abe both knew that my mum was a celebrity groupie as a little girl, she grew-up fancying blokes like Lockhart precisely because of their fame. Ginny suffered from that as well when she was younger - - So having you under our roof as a semi-Weasley was a dream come true for both the women in my family. My Mum made dam-sure that I invited you to the Burrow, every summer which Albus was more than happy to encourage. You got us to teach you the joys of a normal wizarding family while we Weasley's have gained subtle fame in our community - just by having you live with us."

"And Hermione, Albus played matchmaker with us as another counter for Tom's anti-love …pure-blood fetish." Harry said in sudden realization

"That… and on the genuine hope that you and she would fall in love – or that's what Abe thinks now – anyway," Ron said with blunt honestly. "Albus couldn't understand how Hermione resisted the lust stirring qualities of your _**boy-who-lived**_ physique. Most young witches at Hogwarts starting having masturbation fantasies about you as soon as they began to ovulate – and that Hermione didn't have you under her thumb as her permanent boyfriend by forth year and her date for the Triwizard Yule-ball - was a source of constant confusion for old Albus."

"Hermione isn't my type, Ron –," Harry said

"That amazed me too, frankly. After the way she looked for the Yule ball - I fully expected you to say the few words required for the Heroine to swoon over the Hero. That's why I didn't get all that mad or jealous when you did take her from me – last term. I fully expected it to happen – for the last two years anyway.

"Hermione was a fling, nothing serious for either of us, - where is she by-the-way? I thought you two were connected," - Harry asked looking around for the girl.

"Not anymore – she got bored following me around like a puppy. She felt useless and wanted to help; Abe came by for a bite to eat during his search for the core chamber and so shortly after we got here - Abe helped us sever the core-lines connecting us.

"You don't seem all that surprised at this separation.

"I was only surprised that it took her as long as it did for her to demand her independence,"- Ron said with a resigned chuckle. "Abe told me more than once - that to a modern feminists, like Hermione - - men like me are a necessary evil – an accessory required to occasionally kill a bug on the wall or take out the garbage. Otherwise all men – including husbands - are just a speed bump that gets in the way of their careers.

"And you don't mind being treated like that?"

"Throw me in jail - - I have a weakness for that sort of woman. Feminist Bookworms are my type - it's just that plain and simple," Ron said with a resigned chuckle. "Every bloke has a type - - Some blokes like big-busty blondes - - others fancy being tied up and dominated. My particular fetish will allow me be the primary parent of any children we might have - with loads of quality time **alone** with them to teach them my moral values – for feminists aren't the type to waste loads of time on children or husbands – for they always have more '_important_' things to do."

"Feminists aren't the type to take your surname, either," Harry pointed out. "- They regard marriage and child-bearing as a form of barbaric slavery – My aunt use to watch shows on the '_**telly**_' about career women, and from what little I saw - - girls like Hermione, well - - their focus is on work exclusively and are unlikely to remain faithful to any man for very long. Office affairs with co-workers in these 'soap-operas' are a frequent thing - with that sort.

"Same thing can be said of many men. '_Find them – hump them and forget them'_ – but that's a stereotypical Slytherin trait ...isn't it? Bare-foot and pregnant is not what I want from a woman, the days of hitting them with a club and dragging them back to your cave are over, Harry.

"So play the field – while you can."

"No thank-you – I'll pass."

"You and your hypocritical Christian morality, cheating is bad – murder is okay - - life is too short … well mine will be anyway,"

"The downside of being a child of destiny, I suppose," Ron replied not the least bit offended."

"That bastard deliberately didn't teach me to fight," Harry growled in frustration.

"That's true enough," Ron replied calmly. "Albus probably figured that teaching you anything would only prolong your agony. Old Tom has decades of wand-combat experience under his belt and now he has the **elder** wand

"You know about that too?

"Ollivander told me before going into exile in France. You can't beat the elder wand with another wand, especially when Tom has even one Horcrux left. You have to beat the owner, that's how that wand has changed hands over the centuries. The first owner got his throat-cut while he slept.

"So I have to die?

"With the training you've had up to this point – I'm afraid so, for as the prophecy said – "_**either must die at the hand of the other - for neither can live while the other survives". **_

"And Albus determined that I had to die.

"Yeah he did - but after all we've gone through - even I know that you can't avoid your destiny, - however - if we do this right – Destiny gets the showdown she wanted - - and I can at least avenge you – by making sure that bastard doesn't outlive you for long!

"My plan is simple, You go out and duel the bastard out on the stone bridge – but with me right next to you under your invisibly cloak. With my core magic to shield you - we can hold out long enough to draw that scum-bag and his pet snake into the courtyard – and away from his storm troopers. I kill the snake while its master is busy trying to kill you. Once you fall and the snake is dead - Tom becomes very mortal with only the Horcrux fragment in his chest - as his **last** bit of soul. Then I'll kill the bloody-bastard. Two flashed of core magic – and Tom is off to rot in hell."

"Alright I'll do it" Harry said in a resigned tone, "just make dam sure you get the bastard. Okay?"

"It will most likely be the last thing I do on this earth, - but yeah Harry," Ron said calmly. "I have foreseen that end for me since first year."

"Then we go to the next great adventure together - right?" - Harry said in an oddly encouraging tone

"Of course we go together - don't go daft on me now - - think-on-it - - Tom will not play fair in this duel, - he'll have some of his best lieutenant's with him under some sort-of invisibility spell. I kill Tom and they'll in turn …most likely ...kill me.

"This is why you allowed Hermione to severe your connection – isn't it.

"Had she insisted that we maintain our core-link joining, I couldn't fulfill my part in this plan," Ron said in the same resigned to his fate tone that Harry just used. "But when she insisted on helping Madam Pomfrey do triage, I saw my way to free her from our date with the grim reaper."

"Harry take a good hard look at me," Ron said as he prepared to briefly drop his glamour. "How old do I look to you?

"Late twenties," Harry said looking hard.

"No – that's just a-glamour. In actuality I'm well-over a hundred, nearly a hundred and eighty-five in fact. Abe checked my core twenty minutes ago I'm down to a mere eight ounces right now. _**My seven days is up**_. I can withstand one more big attack on the wards - and then I die - - a real old squib - as originally planned. If Tom doesn't agree to the duel before the next full scale attack, I order the resistance to evacuate Hogwarts - - except for me and I blow the core with them inside …again - as originally planned."

"And Hermione is twenty-something just as your glamour makes you appear?" Harry asked in a semi-concerned tone.

"She thinks our connection is only blocked – not permanently severed; and before I cut our last telepathic link – I pushed as much core magic into her as I could. She is back to about twenty-two years old now with a full fourteen ounce core. She is as free of me as I could manage.

"You lied to her,"

"No, but I didn't tell her the full truth either," Ron replied with a smug look. "Think-on-it… Harry. She has a great future to look forward to here. She'll be the most Famous Muggleborn in England, companion to the Chosen One, friend to the pathetic trio clown - turned by rejection and war into a heartless killer - sole survivor of the Potter trio; she'll be able to write her own ticket, get any job she wants.

"You believe that's how history will remember you? - - A tragically rejected figure – and heartless killer?"

"Of course, the surviving pure-bloods will need someone to blame - other than themselves - for the atrocities of this war," Ron pointed out calmly. "They'll blame fear of Tom for what they did and point to Ron Weasley as being just as bad a murderer - on the resistance side. Two negatives make a positive, Tom and I will cancel each other out. In what history will call innocent blood spilled on both sides, neither side will be able to claim the moral high ground. From that point, co-existence is at least possible. There won't be enough pure-bloods to rule, and once the Ministry is properly purged of that bigotry, so England under the half-bloods and Muggleborn's will have a real shot at justice for all.

**OoOoOoOo **

"Commander," Dean said solemnly from the back of the room, "there is a bloke holding a truce flag at the center of the bridge. He says the Dark Lord has accepted Harry's demand for a duel."

"Okay Dean – pull our people all the way back into the castle, Harry and I will do this alone."

"Yes sir – should I go find Granger?"

"Yes Dean – take four of your best men - put her under strict house arrest - confine her to the Hospital wing until the courtyard duel is **fully** **over** – understood.

"Yes sir.

"So we'll go to the next great adventure …together "– Harry said sounding enormously relived.

"After you die - wait for me, Harry; I sure that I won't be far behind you, "Ron said. "From our first meeting on the Hogwarts express - - to beyond the veil, - I've always suspected that this is how life would end for the two of us… side-by side …exit stage right - together"

**OoOoOoOo**

**End Trans**

**OoOoOoOo **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22** – a talk with the devil and the dead

**Word count**: 4,717

The opening scene in this story was heavily inspired by** 'Those Four Last Days of the War' - **as originally written by; oscarpaz00 - - Fanfictiondotnet id #:7192398. I recommend it for those who like uber-powerful Ron's. The major differences between his tale and mine start with - one) the character of Ron himself, mine isn't all powerful and - - secondly and more important - - what happens after they meet in the forest of Dean and that's when his turns left and I hopefully take a different path go the right.

Now I have not been reading Oscarpaz00 version for quite some time - so that I'm not tempted to burrow more of his tale than I already have. Once I'm done with mine, I'm going to read his from start to finish to see how close our imaginations really are.

OoOoOoOo

**Roll film**

OoOoOoOo

"_It is over_," Voldemort said to himself as he slowly and painfully sat up in the rubble covered courtyard of Hogwarts. "_The boy put up a better fight than I had expected_ "

"Hello Tom" a very old and tired voice declared from somewhere off to his immediate left and far closer that Lord Voldemort normally allowed even his most devoted followers. Shaking his head the dark lord tried to clear his somewhat confused mind. His blood boiling at the thought that anyone who dare call him by his real name – but his vision was still to blurry and he was feeling far weaker than any other time in his current existence to do anything about it.

Only Bellatrix was allowed to actually touch him, and he had to punish his former mistress recently for her failure to protect the Horcrux cup. That he had allowed her to live at all - was amazing to his followers and yet he did not spare her life out of affection. Letting Bella live kept him from being too predictable in his punishments – and by showing occasional mercy he kept everyone uncertain about what he'd do next.

"Tom I don't have much time, so I hope you can hear me". The ancient voice declared again - from just outside Voldemort's line of vision. "First off, congratulations - you've apparently killed Harry Potter; - his body lays unmoving some forty-five paces in front of you. That means the goddess of destiny should be satisfied. The confrontation demanded by the prophecy of so long ago has at last been fulfilled. You've got your duel, and you ended it by finally getting one of the killing curse you shot at him around the shields I provided - - killing a barely trained seventeen-year-old boy.

"Nagini – dinner," Tom said smugly - his voice sounding odd – somewhat slurred and weak.

"Sorry Tom, your pet snake will not be dinning on Harry today - or any other day, because it's dead. One of my lieutenants – while disobeying my direct orders - - snuck into the courtyard and cut your snakes head off as it moved to attack me from behind – regretfully I was distracted during that critical moment – and because of it - Harry died. Apparently Nagini could see through another of the Deadly hallows – the cloak of invisibility.

"Nagini is dead?"

"Yes Tom – you're fully mortal now, and according to plan I worked out with Harry - I'm supposed to have killed your sorry-arse already - and then crawl off to a dark corner of this courtyard and die a very old squib. I should be with my best-mate in the afterlife right-now - but regretfully no plan of mine has worked-out exactly as I laid it out, luckily for all concerned - I'm adaptable. The powers above have arranged - for reasons known only to them - to give you a living punishment worthy of your crimes instead of the quick death you deserve.

"A punishment that fits my many crimes, you say - like in the **Mikado**?

"You know of Gilbert and Sullivan… all-the better then. While I waited for your duel with Harry to start - I heard a woman's voice in my head telling me not to kill you outright. It wasn't my Granger's voice; for I know her telepathic manner of speaking all too well, the words used the sentence structure – even the tone was very –very different. Anyroad, something deep-down told me that this voice was not to be disobeyed. So that's why you're still alive.

"Where is my wand old man, I need it to kill you," Tom said sternly his vision clearing enough to see a very ancient man sitting on the ground next to him dressed in Muggle clothing. It was then that Tom realized that he too was dressed as a Muggle. "What have you done to me?"

"I changed your clothing obviously. The shattered into many pieces '**elder'** wand lies next to your discarded robes, surrounded by the cremated remains of one of the two Death Eaters you brought with you under invisibility spells to this duel. There are enough cremated ashes mixed in your former robes to qualify as your official remains."

"What utter rubbish - - My Death Eaters will see that I'm still alive and Potter dead - that means I have won. My troops will surge forward across the bridge and crush this rebellion once and for all. As for you …I will kill you slowly – with much pain – like all the other rebels still in Hogwarts.

"The DE won't see you, Tom – no one can see you except me - - you're under the most powerful **Fidelius Charm** ever cast. No-one in the magical world will see you ever again - and when I - as your secret keeper – die of very old age – which should be quite soon now. There will be no witch or wizard with an ounce of magic anywhere in the world - that will ever see, hear or communicate with you in any way - ever again. Even written notes will appear blank to anyone magical.

"I am the most powerful Dark wizard in the world, your silly spell with be broken in moments."

"That would be true – if you were still a wizard – but you're not. I drained you Tom just like I did Avery – every drop of your core magic is gone, released to the air – you now have less magic in you - than the most common of Muggle's.

"You are lying?"

"Here is one of my spare wands, go ahead - hex me?" the ancient wizard said handing him a ten inch oak wand. Tom tired for a solid minute to make the wand work and failed, even his wandless magic deserted him.

"This is a fake wand."

"No, it's not, and I don't have all day to convince you otherwise, for my life force is fading away as we speak. The voice in my head wanted me to tell you as Albus Dumbledore once told Harry – that there are _**far worse things than death**_. Being dead doesn't teach anything and the suffering involved is far too brief. My own magic is almost gone and when I become a squib - the time slowing incantation I'm using to talk to you will end. The moment it does normal time will resume and the other DE you brought with you will most likely kill me.

"At that point the **Repello Muggeltum** hex surrounding Hogwarts will kick in full force and you – as a permanent Muggle will feel an irresistible urge to get as far from any magical location on earth as quickly as humanly possible. The combined **Fidelius Charm **and** Repello Muggeltum** will condemn you to spend the remaining seventy odd years of your life as the ugliest Muggle on earth, without documentation of citizenship or Muggle work skills - - I can't envy your existence living hand to mouth in shelters or on the street - often hungry - or on minimum wage jobs.

"Oh no – life as a Muggle – anything but that – why not just kill me?"

"I've given-up my life force to see to it that the rule of your 'blood status' …bigoted DE in England comes to an abrupt end. So letting you live wasn't the easiest decision for me to make. The turning point in making up my mind however was the voice in my head that promised a happy ending for my country, family and friends in exchange for me not killing you. I know I'm most likely being a gullible fool again - tricked by someone I can't see or existence I can't understand, but on the off chance the voice in my head speaks true. Your life is safe in my hands.

"Please kill me".

"No-can-do, in fact …the more I think on it – letting you live as a Muggle is the far better punishment than a quick death." The old man said with an amused snort. "Besides; the happy-ever-after I was promised is conditional on me doing no more killing. As fate would have it, with you now a harmless Muggle – my need to hurt anything …sort-of ends. Others can clean up the post-war mess that you and I leave behind. "

"I can still kill – the Muggle way, with my bare hands if I have too? But you can still stop me – here and now …by killing me," Tom pleaded.

"Tempting – very tempting, but with regret, I must decline," Ron retorted. "However - I do like to give my enemies a choice, Tom. I did it for all the DE I 'murdered' during this civil war - and so I will with you. The voice in my head has condemned you to spend the rest of your life as a Muggle – a fate I cannot change. But you can still decide for yourself how long that 'punishment' will last. The stone bridge behind you covers a chasm that is three hundred feet deep. At the bottom of that gorge is bone breaking jagged rocks. I will say no more than that; the choice is yours and yours alone - Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Then showing his advanced age, Ron slowly regained his feet, and then slowly turning his back on the once most powerful Dark wizard of the modern age. Ron with his glamor discarded and feeling every day of his one hundred and eighty-seven years – each step causing him indescribable pain – made his way to the stairs that led down to the boat house. He seemed compelled by a whisper in the back of his head to discard his plan to die in the courtyard and walk down the winding stairs to a spot untouched by the battle. Behind him as he descended Ron heard the sounds of celebration as the ash filled robes of Voldemort were discovered.

Amazingly enough – in spite of Ron's advanced age he made it all the way down the stairs, without incident - only to trip on the last step. When he regained consciousness some time later- he looked up to see festive fireworks going off in the darkened sky high above Hogwarts. Ron took this as a sign that the England's first magical civil war was over. He also felt a sharp pain in his right hip - and rolling over slowly - he reached into the inside pocket of the invisibly cloak he had with him and pulled out a golden snitch, which Harry had apparently carried with him for some time. Ron saw writing on the snitch that read – "I open at the end "-

Sitting up slowly and not knowing how long it would be before he him-self died - - Ron stared at the snitch and thought – '_**I imagine you opened for Harry at some point, and I hope he doesn't have to wait too long for me to join him.**_' Suddenly the snitch open and a tiny stone fell out into the palm of Ron's right hand. The moment it touched flesh – abruptly Ron was no longer alone. Three ghostly figures surrounded him – one he recognized instantly - - Fred.

**OoOoOoOo **

"I'm dead - aren't I?"

"No - icicle Ronniekins – not yet, you aren't" Fred replied. "Do you remember the story of the three brothers that dad read to us as nippers? The Deadly Hallows?"

"You're saying that this is the resurrection stone?"

"Yeah, you're holding it in your hand."

"No way?"

"How else could I – a dead man - talk to you?" Fred said as the other two unknown Ghosts nodded in agreement. "But we can't talk here, too big a chance for interruption – so get up Ronniekins, there is a cave nearby where we won't be disturbed.

"I'm sorry – that you died Freddie, you should have left the fighting here to my boys – the resistance," Ron said with deep regret.

"Just like you and Potter – trying to hog 'all the fun' to just the trio?" Fred said

"Fun – what fun? People have died, hell - - you died."

"I don't blame you for what happened to me; Ronnie, George and I have been straining at the bit since the take-over just looking for the means to strike-back," Fred said with a jack-ass grin "There has to be loads of others that wanted to be here, but lacked to Potterwatch connection to get in before the siege started. But this isn't the best place to chat.

"Why do I have to move – I'm dying Freddie, can't you see that? Just wait five lousy minutes and after I pass over - we can chat as equals

"It's not far to go; Ronniekins, humor me …please.

"Okay-okay, don't get your knickers in a twist," Ron said feeling irritated and put upon - as ever so slowly he got up – he swayed a-bit, unsteady on his ancient feet. He felt so weary – so tired, all Ron wanted to do was sleep, but Fred just wouldn't let him rest. Staggering slightly he followed his brother's ghost to a cliff face next to the stairway. Fred reached out and touched a projecting bit of rock, turning to face his brother, he said; "Touch the same rock I'm touching."

Ron too tired to argue - reached out, his solid hand going right through Fred's ghostly one - and the moment his hand touched stone, the rock he touched moved inward like a button. With a loud noise like grinding rocks, a stone covered door that blended perfectly into the cliff face swung open revealing a long narrow tunnel.

It took Ron twenty solid minutes to travel this corridor of rock – each step felt like lifting a hundred pound foot - one at a time. He felt beyond bone-tired – his arms weighted like a ton of lead each - and over-all - he was so physically drained to the point of having to stop and catch his breath - every so often. Only Fred's nagging voice kept him going, that – and the heavy guilt of responsibility he felt for his brother's death – which meant of course – that he could deny his dead sibling nothing. The door at the opening of this tunnel had long since closed behind him and his way was lit by a series of candles that lit as he approached and went out as he passed by.

Ron finally emerged into a natural made cave fifty feet across - with a twenty-five foot tall celling above his head that was softly dripping water - the floor below was filled with seven foot tall stalagmites. In the exact center of this earthen chamber was a hovering ball of golden light about three feet in diameter. Facing this ball of soft light that floated unsupported some ten feet in the air - was a huge throne like chair - made of black quartz. Instinctively Ron moved toward the throne and sat down in it with a sigh of fatigued relief.

"Fred – are you there?

"Yeah Ronniekins – I'm here, along with your uncles - - Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

"Is that who they are - don't really remember you at all – sorry," Ron said in a worn-out, apologetic tone

"That's alright nephew," Fabian replied with a gentle smile. "You weren't even a year old when _**Thorfinn Rowle**_ and _**Antonin Dolohov**_ murdered us. We've been chatting with Fred since he crossed-over …getting reacquainted and all. When he told us you had the stone – that would allow us to chat with the living - we thought we'd come down to the boat-house to thank-you in person for avenging our deaths.

"I didn't get **Thorfinn**," Ron softly interrupted

"Not directly – but he was one of those idiots - that tried the black-smoke flying trick to infiltrate Hogwarts, so you can say your defenses indirectly caused his death," Gideon said with a wicked grin of satisfaction.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get some payback for you both sooner," Ron said in a weary resigned tone.

"We are the ones that need to apologize," Fabian interjected. "Our little sister is being an unusually stubborn Git about you. We stood by unseen – as she disowned you as a cold-blooded murderer several times, saying to all who'd listen - that you'd changed into a monster. She has repeatedly declared that the welcome mat has been officially withdrawn for the entire trio at the Burrow – and Arthur is beyond furious with her because of it. She has even publicly refused Abe Dumbledore's request to bury your body in the family graveyard.

"They found the body?

"Using Polyjuice Potion to fake your own death was a stroke of Genius – Ronniekins. The ultimate prank," Fred said proudly.

"That was part of an escape plan that Abe and I worked out **before** my last chat with Harry. I didn't kill the DE I used for the pretend me either – he got hit with a fatal slashing curse across the throat - by someone else during the stone bridge fighting – and was barely alive when I found him. I just poured the potion down his throat while he was still breathing and then swapped clothing after he died a minute later. Dragging his corpse into the courtyard and hiding it using a transfiguration spell was child's play.

"It's still a brilliant prank on everyone, Ronnie," Fred said all but beaming with pride.

"But like I said it just was a back-up plan – on the off chance I survived Harry's duel with Tom - which I did …but not by design.

"But you did survive, because after killing the snake - your friend Neville killed Voldemort's other invisible body guard." Fabien said, "My sibling and I have been following you around all day, so we saw the whole thing. As your magic waivered the transfigure body reappeared as a dead you, - - but you made one mistake nephew – you didn't swap shoes."

"No one will notice my footwear, I'm sure."

"You're most likely correct; I just wanted you to know of the one flaw in an otherwise brilliant plan. Anyroad; when our sister refused to take the '_**Polyjuice Fake Ron's body**_" - home for burial," - Gideon continued - "your mentor instantly jumped into the dispute on what do with your remains. Abe took charge and instantly arranged a funereal bier in the courtyard before anyone could think to object.

"Your Granger had a complete mental breakdown when she heard of your death and Mr. Potter's – she had to be heavily sedated, to prevent her from doing injury to herself." Fabian declared. "So she was in no condition to object to the quick disposal of your pretend body."

"As my real body will be joining my fake one soon," Ron said in a resigned tone, "it doesn't really matter where I decompose. Fred - - who besides George knows about this passageway? How long before someone finds me dead …in this chair?"

"This cave and the tunnel to it are not on the Marauders Map; Ronniekins," Fred said in a smug tone, "And George doesn't know about it – no living soul has been inside this cave in the last two thousand plus years."

"Then my rotting corpse will never be found here – that's good," Ron said feeling relieved. "I don't want to happen to me - what happened to Cromwell."

"That much I can promise you ickle Ronniekins, "Fred said fighting back a knowing grin. "Your body when you do finally die - - will decompose in peace - where no one will disturb it.

"Oliver Cromwell's fate won't be shared by your Polyjuiced mortal remains either as they are being cremated as we speak," Gideon said with a smile. "Hanged-drawn and quartered can't be done to ashes spread to the winds.

"Abe did me a good turn, by cremating the fake right away. I wish I could thank him.

"That way the **fraud** can't be discovered. You thought of everything; Ronnie," Fred said proudly.

"Neglecting the tiny details is what brought down Napoleon; nephew. You mucked-up with the shoes," Gideon again pointed out

"Which are being burned-up as we speak, no one will remember what shoes Ron wore today, so let it go uncle." Fred snarled.

"Prior to coming down to the boat-house - as just two of the many Hogwarts Ghosts that are incapable of becoming visible - - my brother Fabian and I have been listening in on how the living in the castle above - are talking about you. Your actions in this civil war have had mixed reviews with the victors, and are considered very controversial - even by your closest supporters. Now that your dead - Dean has expressed some misgivings over the prisoners you - - executed.

"Oddly enough - - Dean can't think of a workable alternative to killing the prisoners you did kill or allowing some of them to buy their lives with gold or information," Fabian said in clear disappointment – "and neither can any of the other **hindsight** military tactician's who are now finding fault in your methods. Dean, as I think you suspected would happen - -has been quick to point out that you and some of the others who are now ever so conveniently dead - killed captured prisoners and **You** as leader of the resistance; repeatedly took full and total responsibility for the treatment of all the prisoners taken.

"Yes – that's good, Dean is following the plan I outlined to the letter, excellent," Ron said feeling rather smug."

"Your plan alibies the rest of the resistance while painting a huge bull's-eye on you nephew," Fabian said. Naturally – your loudest critics are those who arrived after the fighting was over. Many who sat on their hands during the tyranny – now seem to agree wholeheartedly with Molly about - **Ron the resistance murderer**.

"A lot has happened since I came down here," Ron said slightly amazed.

"_**Pottercast**_ spread the good news, right after they found Voldemort's remains. The French Muggle-born Volunteers barely had time to 'arrest' the surviving DE camped near the pitch before the thrill seekers showed up to '**Help**'

"I still don't understand why I didn't die before I reached the bottom of the steps, my magic was spent.

"Not totally spent; Ronnie – your core was never completely empty," Fred quickly interjected.

"Sure it was –it had to be, I calculated it down to the last gram. With no way to recharge during the battle to cover the rate of my usage-discharge, so I should be a squib now – just like Tom," Ron said becoming noticeably angry - as if catching his second wind.

"Then you calculated wrong!

"So after talking things over with our nephew; Fred "– Gideon said interrupting the sibling argument before it became more heated. "We all agree that you should take full advantage of your public funeral fire in the courtyard …and leave the country - as soon as you can.

"Not without talking to Hermione, first" Ron said sternly. "We were going to go into exile together. How long have I been unconscious anyway?

"Just short of a couple of hours at the bottom of the stairs, I'd guess," Fred said. "You fell at a spot not visible to the courtyard above. But …Hermione can't go with you – if she was to suddenly disappear – especially right now - - loads of people will start to wonder why. She is now THE most famous Muggleborn in the whole country – the best friend of the chosen One – history's heroine. It will be many months before she could just disappear into obscurity… if at all? "

"This can't be right. Avery didn't last more than a half-hour after being drained of core magic. If several hours have gone by - I should be long-time dead by now.

"Well – get over yourself, you are not dead - - which only proves my point ickle Ronniekins; that you've calculated wrong - and are not completely drained – either that **or** the bloke upstairs running things - isn't done with you yet.

"But that can't be right," Ron countered. "My task ended when Tom got drained. The great lord above gave me one thing to do and I did it - - the pure-blood bigots are crushed at last.

"And you've done that Ronnie – and seeing as your still among the living… it's time to get yourself out of England before your fair weather friends _**turn on you**_ exactly as Snap predicted would happen.

"Fred is right nephew," Gideon declared, "with Tom Riddle gone, you become the most powerful wizard around and from what we overheard up in the Great Hall - the Wizarding world of the UK has no desire to replace one tyrant with another."

"I'm no tyrant!" Ron protested.

"We know that Ronniekins," Fred said exasperated "but give it a think – will you? You're too bloody-powerful to be allowed to wander about. You're a threat to the body politic and any new Minister elected. Dead and cremated you are free to disappear without any fuss.

"I can't walk ten meters without exhaustion, how am I going to find the strength to leave the country.

"Do you know where you are - - right now? Fred asked fighting back a grin.

"No –what does it matter?"

"Even as we speak - you're recharging your magical-core …and yes - I know about your core. We dead have sources of information that's denied to the living. In front of my very eyes little brother - I've seen you getting noticeably stronger with every minute you're in that chair - that's why I insisted you coming into this chamber, it's the only place in all of England that a bloke _**like you**_ can get a second chance at life … welcome to the _**Core Chamber**_ underneath Hogwarts, the spot Abe couldn't find.

"Oh shite," Ron managed to exclaim before going into a shocked induced state of unconsciousness.

OoOoOoOo

End Tran

OoOoOoOo


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Another three days in hospital, fourth trip since June, being sick …sucks.

OoOoOoOo

Word count: 3,360 - more or less

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo **

OoOoOoOo

**One Year and three months later - - **

**Hermione's POV**

OoOoOoOo

Hermione apperated onto a deserted lane some five kilometers west of Hogsmeade, in northern Scotland - - looking around slowly; she smiled, having become quite adept in recent times at losing the freelance photojournalist that had followed her every step these last fifteen months. As the _**Chosen One's**_ multi-year …traveling companion, former lover and closest female friend - the Wizarding media had only recently accepted the painful truth that the national hero and heroine were no longer romantically involved.

In spite of frequent public denials, whenever Harry had been photographed out on the town on the arm of the Wizarding world's equivalent of a super model - - the banner headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet the following morning always read; "POTTER CHEATS ON GRANGER" and if Harry came to visit her at Hogwarts while she was taking he seventh year of NEWTS education, the caption on the newspapers always proclaimed; "FAMOUS COUPLE RECONCILE."

Hermione had given up any hope of convincing anyone that she had been in love with Ron all along, for no-one believed her and the newspapers, magazines and radio bluntly refused to publicize the fact that she or Harry were connected in any way to the now infamous - '_**Killer Weasley'**_.

The press had been a pain during her time at the Ministry right after the war - but even some of her fellow students had turned against her later-on while she attended Hogwarts for her 'missed' seventh year, sneaking cameras into school for candid photos in the hallways and classrooms. Candid photos of her chatting with a boy in the hall outside of class brought quick money - and instant charges of "GRANGER TRIES TO MAKE POTTER JEALOUSE" headlines in the newspapers.

Only the fact that she was appointed Head-girl for that year - prevented shower pictures of her from showing-up in the Wizarding tabloids. McGonagall had insisted on Hermione taking the post as an indicator of normalcy and an inducement for Muggleborn parents to send their children safely back to school. That the Head suite was also '_**warded**_' against unauthorized entry and camera's provided the Head-Girl … her only refuge from the piranha-like media that had somehow come to infest Hogwarts - where even going to the bathroom outside of the Head-suite became a huge media event.

Hermione just wasn't prepared for how big a celebrity she had become …literally overnight. She was use to Harry having rabid fans – of Witch Weekly doing entire magazines on just his hair. The Skeeter article from fourth year had been Hermione's only previous brush with fame centered on her - and the coverage back then - paled in comparison with what she was getting now. When she had cropped her hair short - after the war, so she could focus on more important things – like revisiting… her hairstyle was instantly copied by thousands of witches – nationwide - within mere hours.

She received several marriage proposals **daily** from total strangers, requests for product endorsements by companies she had never heard of before, personal threats in anonymous letters suspected to be from pure-bloods sources - and notices of frivolous lawsuits… over war damages she had nothing to do with. Her life quickly became a mixture of blessings from well-wishers and legal pranks from solicitors – her daily mail was now so massive it had to be presorted by a clerk at the ministry and thinned out considerably before being forwarded by special messenger.

Her influence on the public - quickly obtained ridiculous levels - for example; - to prevent the domestic magical cosmetic industry from bankruptcy – At the desperate request of the UK chamber of commerce no less - - Hermione had to submit to monthly cosmetic make-overs …from the first of March onward – all published extensively in Witch Weekly magazine - - for when it had been discovered that she previously worn **'****no'** make-up …sales of cosmetics in Wizarding England had plunged to record lows.

Since the end of the civil-war …Harry and Hermione had become the Wizarding royal family to witches and wizards everywhere in Great Britain. What they wore and how they looked became of national importance. The poster children of the NEW magical U.K. - a half-blood and a Muggleborn who had gone through the entire war with hands free of innocent blood - - had become living symbols of the new blood status tolerance that the new Minister wasn't above exploiting …to advance his purge agenda. The odd thing about all this attention was that Hermione only had her-self to blame - for her current state of media scrutiny.

As the last battle had been in February - - Hermione had made the mistake of volunteering to assist the temporary Minister; Kingsley Shacklebolt - - in the expulsion of the Ministries DE sympathizers - - until Hogwarts reopened again in September… in exchange for the passage of her own _**magical creature**_ _**bill of rights**_ agenda. For a year and three months - Hermione agreed to forego the search for her parents in Australia … all in the name of the current governmental crises, the vacuum of leadership due to the large number of middle and high level officials either forced into retirement or indicted for war crimes.

Kingsley kept his end of the bargain and being an ex-Auror, instead of a professional politician – he had no qualms about using any means necessary – including the generous use of Veritaserum - to rid the Ministry of any Pure-blood bigots that still remained in place.

The belated discovery of Voldemort's records greatly simplified matters. For those books carefully listed bribes, willing sympathizers and contributors as compared to those who's cooperation came from blackmail or threats. So Legal attempts to stop the purge taking place - without the help of bribed judges, corrupted governmental officials or solicitors with DE sympathies - **got nowhere fast!** In fact - attempting to protest the purge at all - brought instant suspicion of holding DE sympathies.

The Muggleborn's in exile came home from France to find murdered relatives - burned out homes and business. Theses angry people – many of whom were trained soldiers now - - were demanding quick justice and if the Ministry didn't provide it ASAP – there was a huge risk of personal vengeance being taken through vigilante action. In the face of this reprisal threat - Hermione Jean Granger- the most famous MUGGLEBORN Heroine in English Wizarding history and the close friend to Harry Potter - - - just by being a-part of the Shacklebolt Government - - prevented the wholesale slaughter of the remaining Pure-Bloods still alive.

It was in such matters that the voices of the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts had extra weight. It was Hermione and Neville that stood-up and opposed public calls to close Slytherin house permanently. Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson's standing with Potter and Granger in the final fight - offset those who thought that there was no such thing as a good snake. Pure bloods pointed to Neville, the Dumbledore's and the Weasley's as proof that not all purebloods were with the Death-Eater's.

With every judge in the Wizengamot either indicted or under suspicion, legal experts from across the English speaking Commonwealth were brought in temporarily to judge the judges. Canadian and Australian Wizarding judges and Aurors were in the short term, imported to pass judgment on the U.K law keepers for complicity in genocide.

Harry had joyfully disappeared into the relative refuge of the Auror academy and was therefore immune to the massive media attention that Hermione received. In fact the '_**Chosen One**_' took particular delight in repeatedly let it be known - that Hermione spoke for him in all matters of public policy. To this day; Hermione had no trouble visualizing Harry laughing his arse-off at the thought of doubling Hermione's press attention.

And yet the trial by fire for England's number one celebrity Muggleborn was now slowly drawing to an end. With some of the highest NEWT marks on record under her belt - Hermione's days in the UK were numbered. For the last several months, in every interview with all branches of the media - - and in spite of job offers that most witches would die for - - including an assistant department head position with the _**International Magical Office of law**_. Hermione had made her intention after graduation painfully clear – she was going to find her parents.

As all attempts during the course of the last year by the Australian magical Government to discretely locate the Muggle's: Monica and Wendell Granger - - a.k.a. 'Wilkins' had repeatedly failed - -the only solution to finding them was to call on the hiding spell's caster. That Australian wizards hadn't found the Wilkins came as no great surprise to Hermione; for she had intended all along - to find them herself. As the sole secret-keeper to her specially modified combination of **fidelius** and **memory** charms - Hermione had always planned on being there in person, when her parent's memories were restored and to take the heat for what she'd done.

After two plus years of separation from her parents and fifteen solid months of being in the media spotlight while doing her duty to the Wizarding public, no-one_** inside the media or out**_ begrudged her the right to spend a few months finding her family. The mistake the press made was in assuming that Hermione would come back to England right **after** finding her parents.

The biggest secret in the UK at that point - was how much Hermione now craved the joys of obscurity – she hungered for it with an unnaturally strong passion. She had learned the lesson of being celebrity – a lesson that Harry had always known and Ron had painfully discovered for himself during his fourth-year - the high cost of fame is losing all rights of privacy and living every day of her life in a media created glass house.

Hermione at heart was not an actress nor did she have any ambition to become a politician - so she had no desire to remain in the spotlight for the rest of her life. Non-stop unwanted fame, had weighed heavily on her soul for more than a year now - and she now craved an existence where she could sit in a restaurant without having to sign three dozen autographs - - before the appetizer was served.

The key to her escape was the **hunt** for her parents, and although she had resented deeply being left behind, the inescapable logic in Ron's farewell letter, at predicting her colossal fame and his infamy had proven correct at every point. Although Voldemort was still more hated and the entire DE moment vilified - - Ron Weasley and his prisoner executions during the war was a close third in public dislike. Only the fact that Ron had died setting the country free had somewhat muted - the editorial demands in the _**Daily Prophet**_ for a _**post-mortem**_ war-crimes trial for the resistance leader.

So Ron's death had solved a number of problems and this Hermione fully understood. She resented how the ungrateful public had turned on Ron … but there was nothing to be done about the ever changing and clearly fickle …mob-politic. Even Harry didn't know the truth about Ron, and considering his openly super-model hedonistic lifestyle of the last year, Abe's insistence in him not knowing - made more sense with every passing day. The innocent and kind-hearted Potter from Hermione's first year was gone forever, thanks to the bit of Riddle attitude that still lingered inside him - - his easy going nature replaced by a Draco-like narcissism that often exceeded its notorious Malfoy role-model.

Hermione had often read in the _**Daily Prophet**_ accounts of his Academy rule-breaking excesses over the last year. Harry's nightly forays into the post-civil-war **nightlife** – of pub crawling in the company of an ever changing series of beautiful witches - - combined his frequent drunken bad-boy debauchery with well-publicized… public brawls. Harry in fact - - had time and again - knowingly broken the Auror Academy curfew rules with such an arrogant "so what" attitude of a stereotypical spoiled brat - that eventually had quickly soured beyond repair Hermione's already low option of him.

To kick Harry Potter out of the Auror Academy was political suicide for the magical government that did it. Untouchable and knowing this about himself - Harry took full advantage of his special status. There is a certain public-appeal to a famous bad-boy persona, cinema stars take advantage of their Fame to get away with murder - every day - and as long as the Wizarding public was more amused at Harry's Pub exploits than annoyed …the _**Chosen One**_ would get away with almost everything.

For a while – especially right after the war – Hermione had made excuses for Harry's Slytherin-like misbehavior, but her tolerance for his 'fascination with himself' had quickly worn thin. She had even tried to feel sympathy for him when Ginny had point-blank refused to dump her boyfriend in France for the sake of the Chosen-One – right after the Battle of Hogwarts. But his lack of grace upon hearing the news that she had "moved-on" after their breakup - and the things he had called Ginny, were both untrue in regards to her virtue - and downright vulgar.

In fact …the youngest Weasley had done rather well for herself in the months following the last Battle. Deliberately finishing her magical education in France instead of returning to Hogwarts - she managed to stay close to a certain _**Jamie Campbell-Bower**_; another transplanted English Muggleborn wizard - attending post graduate instruction at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in the art of Arithmancy while Ginny was attending her NEWTS year.

If the society pages of the _**Quibbler**_ were to be believed; the young 'couple' was a-part of the Muggleborn volunteers' that reinforced the resistance fighters defending Hogwarts during the last battle. Now eighteen year old …Ms. Weasley who was to join the Holyhead Harpies in the fall as a chaser - the first of her family to play professional Quidditch - - and the twenty-two year old Jamie; now a professional Arithmancer with the French Ministry of Magic - were allegedly acording to rumor - - engaged to be married, sometime during the upcoming summer. Hermione sent several notes of congratulation to the future Mrs. Bower, all of which were regretfully - returned unopened.

Hermione was quick in taking the hint - - and now sure she wouldn't be getting an invitation to Ginny's wedding - for as Abe had correctly predicted the Weasley doormat had indeed been irreversibly withdrawn for both Harry and Hermione. Ginny had once been a close friend but considering what she and Harry had done to the Weasley's individually and as a family, the total shunning they were now experiencing was in Hermione's view fully justified.

Arthur had been pleasant and polite when speaking to her on matters of public interest while Hermione had worked at the Ministry. But with Molly's disowning attitude about Ron becoming even stronger after Harry started calling Ginny in public – "the Weasley whore" – relations with even the most tolerant Weasley turned were bound to become strained. Losing all contact with Ginny was going to be a source of deep regret for Ron – his father too, but there was no changing Mrs. Weasley's mind.

With no other friends to speak-of …except for those seeking to leach off of Hermione's unwanted fame - there were no emotional ties to any individual in England …save for one - which Hermione couldn't live without.

Aberforth Dumbledore had been the anchor for her sanity during the last year and a-half, the only true friend that she had anymore, the go-between and procurer of the far too infrequent - - romantic rendezvous trysts with her very dead (officially) former fiancée ...who had to seek into his homeland under a glamour just to spend some time with his randy ladylove.

It had been Abe that had arranged for Tweaky to act as post carrier for the couple's daily letters – and only when she was alone in her flat or the head suite. It had been Abe who had rented for the love-birds ...that remote and _**Fidelius Charmed**_ cottage on the southwestern coast of Wales during the rare Hogwarts holidays. Those stolen moments with Ron had been the only thing that had kept Hermione going during their otherwise long separations. She still had a long road ahead in regaining his total trust, but every hour they shared in bed together made the light at the end of the tunnel slightly brighter.

She stopped again for what seemed like the thousandth time, doing a quick spell with the wand she had gotten/inherited from the dead Ron, to check to see if she was being followed. The scan proved her free of unwanted followers and being so close now to Abe's unplottable cottage, Hermione felt safe enough to bring to a long awaited conclusion - her own three month old glamor.

Looking down - as she canceled the spell - she then saw with a growing smile of delight her abdomen slowly expand outward into the natural size for a pudding-club bulge. An unexpected gift from Christmas, - - well perhaps unexpected wasn't the right term? She could have ended this - three months ago, when she discovered that she was with child. But to Hermione this baby wasn't a problem, to the former Miss Granger this child was instead a source of indescribable joy.

Reaching up to her neck Hermione removed the silver chain that only she could see. Dangling from it were two very special rings, which for the first time since December saw the light of day. Slipping them onto the proper finger thrilled Hermione down to her core. "_**Hurrah - NO MORE HIDING**_," she thought to herself. She was a married woman, a pregnant and secretly married woman, and she was about to leave England for the rest of her life to live openly with her adoring husband. Under an assumed name, of course, but that was a small price to pay for the man she loved. Together they would find her parents before settling down to an obscure life of teaching _**Ancient Runes**_ to a bunch of young - New Zealand witches and wizards.

At long last Hermione journey from betrayal and war was over - and she was going HOME.

OoOoOoOo

AN: Not finished yet,

OoOoOoOo

**End Trans**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – **Confronting** **Shacklebolt**

Word count: 4,216

By Billybob

OoOoOoOo

The door opened on a frantic looking Abe who dispensed with the normal pleasantries by saying: "Shackelbolt is here, so watch what you say." Slightly unnerved and a-bit confused, Hermione entered the old wizards cottage with her guard fully-up.

"Good afternoon Minister, this is a most pleasant surprise," Hermione declared in her most charming tone.

"Ms. Granger what are you doing here?" Kingsley demanded to know - instantly suspicious.

"Visiting an old friend prior to leaving the country, that's not against the law, now - is it?"

"Of course not, forgive me for acting distrustful but your highly vocal defense of Ronald Weasley actions during the last year has done little to pacify our returning Muggleborn's exiles. Their cry's for vengeance flies in the face of the rights of our pure-blood citizenry. We have eliminated the DE sympathizers from the government employee roles for the most part - but I refuse to strip our pure-blood minority of all legal rights.

"No one has ever suggested such a thing - Minister," Hermione retorted calmly.

"Are you telling me that it is just coincidence that you showed up here at the same time I came to see Mr. Dumbledore concerning a proposal for the final disposition of Killer Weasley's personal estate?"

"Minister has a criminal trial been conducted with Ron as the defendant? I don't recall reading of one in the _**Daily Prophet**_," Hermione asked while trying to keep her temper from climbing.

"No Ms. Granger, as you of all people know perfectly well - no formal charges were ever filed against the leadership of the resistance, primarily for political reasons of safety and public order," Kingsley said sounding offended. "The Muggleborn's now in control of most of the Ministries departments have a far different view of Ronald than our - 'older' - Wizarding Families."

"Most of the pure-bloods bigots that are still at large - - are a-part of these; 'older' Families… you just mentioned, Minister - and calling them a more politically acceptable name doesn't change that fact." Hermione spat back her temper now flaring. "According to a French Wizarding newspaper article I read - just the other day - - most of your political and financial contributors these days – all seem to come from the same families that are directly or indirectly linked to the former DE rulers of magical Britain. Is it just merest coincidence that the _**Pius Thicknesse**_ published list of finical supporter's matches yours almost perfectly.

"Those slanderous charges have yet to be proven, Ms. Granger. And I have publicly demanded a retraction." Kingsley retorted.

"While at the same time - refusing to open your contributor records for public review," Hermione snorted. "Yes Minister – all of England is waking up to whom you owe political favors too. If you continue on these lines - I'd say you days as Minister are numbered. Or do you believe that no-one will notice that your contributors of today seem to be ALL on the same page - - in their outright hatred of my Ron - for dragging _**their-lot**_ down from the near dictatorial power that they've held for countless generations. That response on their part is at least genuine and understandable, as their ability to influence policy in their favor has now been all but eliminated.

"My personal objection to your actions - sir, isn't in acknowledging that you've sold out to a pack of former Death Eater sympathizers. It's obvious to me and many others in the UK - that in the last year you've slowly transformed into the same kind of stereotypical corrupt politician that you use to despise. Power corrupts all it touches – but your recent tendency in picking up the talking-points mantra of your DE supporters by accepting without question or trial - the premise that Ron was a '**killer**' – should be considered just as slanderous as those that call you as corrupt as Fudge or Thicknesse."

"You'd be a natural solicitor Ms. Granger. And of course - I fully realize my error – that my slip of tongue, so to speak …was legally improper. That it would have been more appropriate for me to say "alleged" before calling him a killer. However in my own defense I must say that apparently you have lost the public relations battle over that particular title for Ronald. Loads of people in the Wizarding community including a fair few of his resistance supporters regard Ronald's actions during the war as questionable.

"Questionable does not automatically translate to Killer – sir!" Hermione replied with cutting logic. "And that unrealistic bit of slander is not held by the silent majority – meaning all the Muggleborn's he directly or indirectly saved from certain death at the hands of the DE. Which are the same people who now compose slightly more than half of England's Wizarding **voting** population?

"The word of mouth truth about Ron is slowly spreading in spite of the lies of the Wizarding drive-by media. The **pure's** biased staff writers on the Daily Prophet are the ones that have championed the title of _**Killer **_for Ron and as a result– in case you haven't noticed_**; **_have been steadily losing their readership. While at the same time, the English language versions of continental Wizarding newspapers are steadily rising in circulation. Now having the reputation of a clever-man, perhaps as Minister - you can tell me what you think is behind such a dramatic change in how Wizarding England gets its news."

"I don't know but I will say that I greatly dislike …the growing influence of foreign newspapers on this country," Kingsley sneered in disgust.

"Where else can the public get the truth?" she countered. "The blood-status biased media of just two years ago - is now after the war - seriously out of touch with the main-stream witch and wizard of England," Hermione calmly pointed out. "The _**Daily Prophet**_ itself was irreversibly tainted by its blind-support of the Pius Thicknesse genocide measures - - a act of total support that is now coming back to haunt that newspaper. Objective journalism in Britain - died during the Fudge administration and most people accept as fact that it will never return to the _**Prophet**_. For centuries that openly biased… pro-_**pure's ...**_meaning a pure-blood agenda based newspaper - was the unofficial mouth-piece of the Ministry and the sole source of news for magical Britain – however that bigotry-based monopoly of the news is rapidly ending."

"Ms. Granger is correct Kingsley. I'm not the only one that has noticed the rapid rise of the _**Quibbler**_," Aberforth interjected calmly – "Everyone use to laugh at the _**Quibbler**_ contents – I did myself - to be honest. But after being sold by the Lovegood's to **Dedalus Diggle **a mere eight months ago– that monthly publication has slowly become respected as a sole source for bias free news and editorial comment - that truly represent the Muggleborn perspective."

"It's bias, Abe – everyone knows that," Kingsley snorted.

"And the **Prophet** isn't?" Abe replied with a snort of contempt. "Who are you trying to fool here – Kingsley? I can recall how often you yourself - use to complain about the Prophet bending the truth to the breaking-point to advance some _**Cornelius Fudge**_ pure-blood agenda or other."

"Dedalus has done wonders in providing a different point of view to the standard Ministry printed mouthpiece – and we wizards are a better democracy because of it - we have real discussions over public policy now, a far cry from the blind sheep we were - before the two Voldemort uprisings. The late war has taught us all to distrust our magical government and question everything it does."

"That attitude makes getting anything done really difficult." Kingsley pointed out in a deeply frustrated tone.

"All dictators have said the same things for centuries; democracy has always stood in the way of the whims of absolute monarchs. Do you now aspire to be the King of all wizard-kind?" Aberforth asked and chuckled at Kingsley's embarrassed reaction.

"Dedalus as one of the few surviving members of the old _**Order of the Phoenix**_ recent expansion into radio with a news-talk station on the Wizarding-wireless has also seriously challenged the truthfulness of the pro-**pure's** propaganda, spewed daily by the minority controlled Wizarding press. It has forced the _**Prophet**_ for the first time - to actually fact check their stories and when caught-out in their customary grievous errors - have issued far more retractions than at any other time in living memory."

"People should trust the _**Daily Prophet**_; it's the only totally-British newspaper." The Minister declared.

"Trust once lost …must be re-earned, and that takes time and loads of straight dealings to win it back. Absolute truth is the key - as regaining trust is a never ending work in progress – believe me …I know," Hermione said in an extra soft semi-embarrassed tone. "Remember sir - it was the main-steam biased press that sold the public on both; the incompetent **Fudge** and then the Quisling-like, DE collaborator; **Thicknesse.**

"I was all in favor of lessening the absolute power held by the pure-bloods, you both know that. However going from the tyranny of the minority to bullying by the majority is no improvement in my book."

"So you are now opposed to majority rule – is that it - sir?" Hermione snapped. "The last time I checked - - no Muggleborn has seriously suggested the hunting of pure-bloods …as a legally sanctioned sport."

"Hermione please, for my sake - tone down the biting sarcasm," Abe pleaded.

"You think you're going to be Britain's first Muggleborn Minister of Magic – don't you?" Kingsley snarled back feeling deeply offended. "Maybe someday soon - you will be …only God knows the future - - and if you do come to sit in my chair - - perhaps you'll finally discover that the world isn't as idealist black and white as you think it is. You'll learn first-hand the distasteful compromises you have to make - just to get things done in a post-war environment. You and bad-boy Potter have emerged from the bloodiest war in Wizarding history with next to zero blood on your hands – blissfully ignorant to what had to be done to bring the DE down

"As a former Auror I had to kill felons in the line of duty – I had to make instant life and death decisions just like your dearly departed Ronald did during the war. The ironic thing is - Killer Ron - would have understood the hard decisions I've had to make - - the harsh measure's I've had to undertake just to keep the peace."

"Historians will someday look back at this post-war period and wonder how a 'reprisal-genocide' against the remaining pure-bloods of this country was avoided. That will be my true legacy – that in spite of the few mistakes I've made. In the end - I kept the peace. I personally stopped the violent backlash against the **pure's** and my efforts alone …saved Slytherin House from obliteration and all its students past and present and future from - -"

"_**Bullocks**_" - Hermione interrupted snarling hotly, "Neville Longbottom did that! As the leader/hero of the Hogwarts resistance group - it was he that spoke-up for Greg Goyle and Pansy Parkinson to my Ron and it was Greg and Pansy that became the most visible symbols of Slytherin's fighting against the DE tyranny. The Daily Prophet has sung their praises as the ultimate definition of 'good' pure-bloods since the final battle. Their wedding was the social event of the year. "

"I know that, I was there. And Aberforth here officiated." Kingsley said clearly irritated.

"Have you also conveniently forgotten - Minister – that I was the one that heavily suggested that Harry take Neville's place as Greg's best man while I took my place as one of Pansy's bridesmaid's – the highly symbolic-support that Harry and I gave to the couple was not lost on the media or the general public. But beyond your gate-crashing of the wedding - I can't recall any great risks you took to prevent a backlash against any Slytherin's."

"Then again - - you're also suitably forgetting the contributions of Horace Slughorn, Charity Burbage and last but by no means least - the priceless spy work for the resistance – done by the ultimate Slytherin hero - Severus Snape. Their combined bravery was what prevented all Slytherin snakes from being painted as irreversibly **evil** - not any quickly forgotten speech of yours.

"You are a very bitter woman Granger," Kingsley stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I have been called that a-lot lately - and rightfully so… sir. Primarily because of people like you - that have turned out to be such a huge disappointment to me," Hermione said shaking her head sadly. "I expected better of you – and so I imagine – would have Ron. You owe your very life to Ron Weasley, and also your current position as Minister, for without the support of the resistance he led – you wouldn't hold your current high office. Ron personally picked you to replace _**Pius**_ _**Thicknesse**_ before he died and in gratitude you turned on him like a stereotypical Judas.

"Now you go too far - Granger," Kingsley said in a warning hiss.

"Worst yet - now there are rumors floating about," Hermione said dismissing out of hand Kingsley threat, - "that you have allowed wrongful death litigation to go forward against Ron, the same kind of wrongful deaths suits you disallowed by Ministerial-edit ...by Muggleborn's against guilty as sin DE families.

"You just don't see the big picture Granger. Ron committed premeditated murder repeatedly during the war.

"- - - And the people you are allowing to litigate against his estate are in many cases legally-accountable accessories to Muggleborn genocide. You freely give the **pure's** - the very same legal standing that you deny to my people."

"Your people - - Ms. Granger?" Kingsley sneered knowingly.

"You are the one to treat Muggleborn's differently from **pure's** and by doing so - will be politically held accountable for your anti-Muggleborn attitude in the long term – mark my words," Hermione said with grim determination. "Your actions are divisive sir – pitting **pure's** against Muggleborn's is in my humble view a politically losing position. "

"We will see if your opinion comes to pass, Ms. Granger – we'll just see," Kingsley growled at his now acknowledged enemy. "As for you Abe, may I take it that my attempt to use friendly persuasion to gain a peaceful solution has failed? "

"Kingsley, as I have said before, you give me more power in this matter than I actually have," Abe said with a huge grin. "When the French Wizarding High court unanimously confirmed the legality of Ronald Bilus Weasley's last will and testament - my hands became tied."

"You're the executor of his estate, you could - -"

"His entire estate has already been sold-off and the gold obtained lawfully transferred – after all outstanding debts were paid in-full – just as he bequeathed - to the _**Rupert Grint Muggleborn resettlement fund**_."

"Even if I wanted to reverse Ronald's wishes – and I don't - you're less than subtle efforts to get Ron's accounts frozen by the London Gringotts goblins – which have been repeatedly rebuffed - - have thus revealed your real motivation to me, and I for one will not help you line the pockets of DE sympathizers with Ronald's gold."

"Justice will be served to those Killer Ron so foully abused," Kingsley spat with grim resolve.

"The French branch of Gringotts and the Wizarding government of France have also turned you down in your feeble-attempts to put a lien on the resettlement fund," Hermione said with obvious contempt toward the Minister. "I can't help but wonder though - if the pains you have gone through to keep your name out of this sordid little affair - have been worth the political capital you spent to gain so little gold. If the Wizarding public of Britain were ever to become aware of your downplayed connection to this litigation - -"

"There is no direct proof of any of that."

"Very-true Minister," Hermione admitted with a nod of admiration to a cunning opponent. "All I am saying is that tightrope-walking is often a quite dangerous occupation – one misstep and you can quickly fall from a great height."

"Is that a threat - Granger?" Kingsley said as he slowly moved his hand toward the wand in his pocket.

"Heavens-no, Minister, your fate is in the hands of the voters, not mine." Hermione said with an amused and totally unexpected chuckle. "Or have you forgotten I'm leaving England in the next few days. The Ministry of Magic for Australia …located in Sydney - - has spent the entire last year searching in vain for my parents. I actually designed the _**Fidelius Charm**_ I put my parents under - with such a government sponsored search in mind. A search perhaps requested - at some point - by our former DE regime to force me to betray Harry's whereabouts. I honestly don't know myself where they are – I kept myself ignorant of their whereabouts just as a-bit of added-on security. It is conceivable that I could take several years to find them – if at all – and I've closed out my affairs in England with that unpleasant possibility clearly in mind.

"Then you have no plans to return?" Kingsley asked sounding greatly relieved.

"I didn't say that - sir." Hermione said with unusual candor. "I just believe that your house of cards will fall a-part… long-before I find my parents. Investigative journalism may be dead at your state controlled _**Daily Prophet**_ - but that bias rag is no longer the sole source of news distribution in magical Great Britain. "

"Oh Hermione, you disappoint me," Abe said in an amused tone. "You've missed the obvious... for once - for Kingsley here actually mistook your great dislike of him – if only for a moment - as a metaphysical extension of our dearly departed Ronald. He was actually reaching for his wand just now – fearful that you would take-out our current Minister in the same fashion that Ronald eliminated many a DE murder. He's forgotten that you didn't actually kill anyone during the late war.

"She didn't – that's right," Kingsley said as the tension left his body and he began to relax.

"It is extremely fortunate for you Minister - that the mortal remains of Ronald Bilius Weasley was burned to ashes in the courtyard of Hogwarts;" Abe said with a bone chilling calm. "Ronald had zero tolerance for the DE in our midst, and once he targeted such a traitor of blood tolerance, the number of DE bodyguards surrounding his target never stoped him from imposing his special form of frontier justice.

Kingsley couldn't help it he shuttered at the thought.

"I can't help but wonder if Ronald was still alive today what life or death choice he'd give you - before sending you beyond the veil." Hermione said drolly.

"I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix - I was on his side during the war," Kingsley pointed out in an uneasy tone.

"You sound nervous Kingsley," Abe pointed-out. "Are you realizing _**only now**_, how far you have gone to switch sides since the war ended? Exactly how much difference is there… these days - - between you and say - - Lucius Malfoy, when it comes to the civil-rights of Muggleborn's to litigate against a pure-blood."

"This is mere conjecture. Ron is dead – I personally saw his body burn."

"Very True – Milord Minster of Magic," Abe said with an overly exaggerated bow. "But I wouldn't just assume that Ronald's method of dealings with the tormentors of Muggleborn's died with him. It was after-all another Weasley - which I believe… did-away with the former Minister _**Pius Thicknesse.**_"

"This is utter ridiculous, Killer Ron is **dead** and I've wasted enough time here. Good-day Aberforth Dumbledore it is a pity you do not see eye to eye with me on the litigation issue - your refusal to cooperate with the Ministry will come at a heavy-price to you personally."

"Is that a threat Kingsley" Abe asked sounding amused.

"Take it any way you like old man," – Kingsley snarled – "As for you Ms. Granger - all I can say is _**good riddance**_ to the most arrogant bookworm I have ever had the displeasure to know. I fully understand why Harry broke-up with you – for no sane man would ever marry such an irritating hag."

"DON'T bother to rush back to the UK – we really don't need your-sort here – making trouble and disturbing the peace… that _**I created**_." and with that said, Kingsley Shacklebolt - Ministry of Magic for Great Britain, Scotland, Wales and northern Ireland - a wizard now beyond furious – then stormed out of Abe's remote cottage – apparateing within moments of clearing the anti-apparition wards.

"Your ability to suffer fools hasn't improved much since the last time I saw you," Abe said chuckling softly.

"He's changed Abe, I use to look-up to Kingsley – he was the one Auror besides Tonks that I trusted completely," Hermione replied shaking her head in regret.

"People change – and people given almost unlimited political power change the most - - It corrupts them just as you said," Abe said softly as with a loud "pop" a very upset female house-elf suddenly appeared in the room

"Mistress has gotten all upset-se by talking to corrupt–wizard… all very bad for little flower, Tweaky will be in big-trouble with master if Mistress or flower is harmed. Mistress must sit down while Tweaky brings a cuppa and a tin of biscuits. And then with another loud 'pop' the house-elf was gone - - leaving behind in her wake a postcard that fluttered to the floor a milla-second before Hermione could eagerly snatch it up.

"Is it from Benedict?" Abe asked highly amused that his protégée had gone to Shakespeare to find the alias he now lived under. The first name of the love of his life had come from the wordsmith bard of Stratford and taking the name of 'Benedict Ronald Stratford' seemed to fit perfectly with what the old wizard knew of the young man's extra-sharp ironic wit - - for his protégée had once written in an ever so rare letter, that the couple in _**Much Ado about Nothing**_ - - and Mione and himself – had quote; "so much in common… it's downright scary".

"What does it say Hermione," Abe asked in concern of the young woman who's' face had suddenly lost all color.

Hermione looked-up from the postcard and in a trembling voice - said as tears began to flow;

_**Dear Abe – please tell my beloved Beatrice - the beautiful niece of Leonato – that I found her parents… signed - her devoted slave - - Benedict of Padua"**_

_(End Tran)_

AN: notes, - - anyone care to guess how the backstory of Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts in the books compares to the tale of Beatrice and Benedict? I have often wondered if the Bard inspired JKR when she wrote Ron/Mione?


	25. Chapter 25

Main Title: Core magic

Chapter - last

Chapter title: the return

Author: Billybob

Category: AU, alternate universe …set in DH

Main pairing; rbwHJG

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

Warning (one): Unbridled butchery of the King's English is a common facet of this writer's modis operendi and I have also been rightfully accused of: - gross punctuation and grammar errors, obscene ramblings on tangents that distract from the main plot and repeating already stated facts and plot points over and over. (I warned them, 'BuckNC' – what more can you ask)

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

OoOoOoOo

Chapter 25 – the return

OoOoOoOo

_**Roll film**_

OoOoOoOo

The clerk was bored; he had taken the position in the pork-key office after Hogwarts thinking that visitors from other magical lands would be as fascinating as sitting in Diagon Alley and watching the young witches walk by. Plenty of attractive young women did pass through the landing area in the Ministry fourth sub-basement… but most birds were in a huge rush to get to their destination and that meant that precious few were in the mood to waste time being chatted-up by an entry level… poor-as-dirt …ministry clerk.

Part of Rupert's daily routine was to undergo a foreign language spell just to understand most European tongues - at least enough to get through the few questions required of visitors to England. But over time he came to cherish speaking to the English talking tourists and business wizards. Today - regretfully - there was only one – a middle-aged wizard in a very dusty travel cloak. He appeared to be twice Rupert's age and more journey-wore than most. He carried a bed-roll held together by ropes instead of a suitcase - another point of interest that made this stranger stand out from the crowd.

Long reddish-brown shaggy-hair pulled back behind his head and held in place by a bit of black ribbon, this seventeen century appearance contrasted his neatly trimmed bread making this wizard a walking contradiction, His clothing as Rupert noticed under his cloak was neat and clean if mended in spots which instantly ruled out any notion of a rich tourist. The clerk was half-tempted to laugh as most travelers put on their best robes when traveling and this bumpkin looked like he had come straight from mucking out a barn. However the urge to chuckle died in Rupert's throat when the clerk finally made eye contact, for the dangerous steel hard cobalt blue belied the wizard's scruffy easy-going appearance.

Instinctively the clerk knew that this wizard was not to be teased or toyed with. A chill went down Rupert's spine as he realized the caliber of the wizard before him. This man had seen war, loads of it - - there was an aura around such men, that Rupert knew all too well …for his older brother had fought in the English civil war. He had only made the last battle - but that had been enough to taint his brother attitude on life.

"You were in the war – weren't you?" Rupert began unable to stop himself.

"I beg your pardon" the wizard replied a bit surprised in heavily accented English.

"Your British – aren't you?"

"No, I'm actually a citizen of Tasmania; I have a small shop in the all magical village of Coven, located near the Muggle city of Hobart"

"But – but, I can tell you've seen combat?"

"You British truly are a self-absorbed lot," the older wizard chuckled in a good natured tone. "Do you really think that England is the only country with dark wizards …or the only nation to rise up to fight such evil? Only those dead and buried are totally free of war."

"But we achieved peace – our war here is over."

"Don't fool yourself boy - peace is nothing more than a brief interval between conflicts. I've read about this Voldemort of yours - and I have always wondered – if this Voldemort was so dangerous - why did no adult oppose his take-over? The way I understand it …he was brought down by a bunch of underage school children."

Rupert felt an instant dislike for this strange foreigner, "_how dare he insult England_" he said to himself. "You weren't here, so you shouldn't pre-judge how we do things."

"I wasn't judging boy, just pointing-out the perception of many of my countrymen. Harry Potter was what? - - Only fourteen years old, when he killed Riddle?"

"Harry was seventeen almost eighteen …damnit," – Rupert snapped hotly in defense of his hero.

"No worries mate" the dusty older wizard said raising his hands in mock surrender. "No offense meant I assure you. I'm done my share of fighting and don't want any more …not even with a fine and upstanding immigration clerk …such as your-self!"

"Sorry – I didn't mean to sound so short-tempered. Let's forget the whole thing."

"Fine with me,"

"Let's start again – name?"

"Benedict R. Stratford"

"And the 'R' stands for?" - Rupert asked as he filled out an entry form with his quill.

"Ronald. In fact my friends sometimes call me Ron."

"Reason for coming to England?",

"Business, - primarily - Firstly; I'm here to purchase a supply of English hardwoods in bulk. And secondly to see if there is a market for my products,"

"Do you make – clocks or Furniture?"

"No – I manufacture hand-made Wizarding chess sets."

"Really," Rupert said suddenly interested again. "I tried to make one last year - but my charm work was rubbish and wore off in no time at all."

"That happens more often than most people realize, it takes real skill to make a chess-set that will keep working for generation after generation. For example - anyone can make a wand – it is taught during the last year in most Wizarding schools - but only a professional wand maker can make a wand that is absolutely dependable year after year."

"Sounds reasonable to me, - Okay Mr. Strafford just a few more question; how long will you be staying in England?"

"No more than a week."

"Do you have a contact here – a vendor for your wood? The Ministry will be happy to assist you - if you do not."

"That's kind of you and Yes, I sent my wife ahead of me, she went to school here and knowing her - she'll already have a list of wood vendors all set-up for me - the moment I see her". The clerk didn't notice when Benedict's hand briefly glowed white - and as there wasn't anyone else in the port key office at that precise moment – there was no-one to see Rupert stamp a second passport that Benedict presented to the dazed clerk – this time with a woman's name of the top. Suddenly instead of one visitor coming in to England from Tasmania - there were now two.

"You seem to have the situation well in hand, Mr. Stratford." The clerk said when a moment later he came out of his semi-daze.

"I try to plan ahead."

"Where will you be staying?"

"Whatever is convenient?"

"Are you fluent in Muggle customs, money - automobiles and such? If not the **statue of secrecy** prohibits foreign-born wizards from staying in Muggle areas or living in their Hotels."

"Not half as well as my Muggleborn wife does - She generally, keeps me out of such trouble. Would it help if I promise not to make war on the non-magical natives?" The traveler said good-naturedly.

"It wouldn't hurt," Rupert replied with a chuckle - suddenly very fond of this odd stranger. "Anyroad – Welcome to Magical Britain and please enjoy your stay."

"I will boy – you can depend on that."

Leaving the Ministry, the chess maker made his way without incident to Diagon Alley - where he spent a pleasant hour and a-half in the Leaky Cauldron Pub - savoring the taste of his first butterbeer in a twelfth-month. He sat out in the open - unrecognized at the bar - and watched as a young Irish wizard by the name of Seamus Finnegan flirted shamelessly with the barmaid and now owner of the pub - Ms. Hannah Abbott. The two of them were less than two feet away from the Tasmanian citizen, even spoke to him at length and yet neither made then connection between the foreigner and the long-dead "killer Weasley"

Fortified with a few butterbeer's, and having rented a room above the Pub, Benedict walked with confidence into Diagon Alley. His core-based unbreakable glamor as a twenty-eight year old tourist was perfect and his spirits were high - - two hours later, he left the shopping center furious and depressed.

The first downer was the discovery that his brother George had apparently **sold** the Joke shop. Benedict understood it on one level, for the shop must have been full of painful memories for the surviving twin. He did not know the new owners; 'James and Oliver Phelps' and personally had nothing against them. It was just the thought that Fred's business was now in the hands of strangers - that depressed Benedict to no end.

Already in a foul mood, Benedict was unprepared for what he found in _**Flourish and Blott's**_ shop window. Several books were predominately displayed at the bookseller - - among the titles were: _**Potter and Granger**_ – the tragic story of lovers torn asunder by distance and fame – by Rita Skeeter. Then there was: _**The Twin Heroes and the Killer**_ – with a subtitle on the inside flap that described how the two heroes overcame the influence of the evil Weasley to win the war - almost single handedly – Again, this pack of lies had been written by Rita Skeeter.

There were also four unauthorized biographies of Harry and two of Hermione for sale in the showcase widow. Benedict didn't recognize the names of the authors of any of these personal histories and seriously doubted that the writers of theses questionable biographies actually interviewed either Harry or Hermione in person.

Going inside the book-shop Benedict found to his great dismay – another a half-dozen… tell-all books - all allegedly penned by intimately close friends of the two national-heroes. That Benedict found these books in the discount barrel near the door - under a bulletin-board, hastily-thumbtacked newspaper article interview given by Hermione that indicated to the public that there was no – truthful biography in print about either her or Harry – which spoke volumes to the big discounts on these so-called …tell-all the dirt …books.

Next to the check-out was a small stack of books written by Dean Thomas entitled; **The Truth about the Resistance**. Andit was asmallcomfort to Benedict to see with his own eyes that these books were outselling the Skeeter trash - two to one. Benedict couldn't resist the urge to buy one of Dean's books for it offset the anger he felt over the number of magazines with pictures of Harry on the cover.

Nothing about coming home again depressed Ron more than what he had managed to read about his former best-mate, the hero-playboy of Great Britain. Harry – the nice shy boy from first year had become a member of the semi-idle rich. He attended the Auror Academy when he felt like it - and seemed to chase everything in a skirt… so marriage and settling down seemed equally unlikely. Benedict knew the reason behind this growing dread - and was greatly saddened by it.

A familiar whisper – with the same voice that told him to spare Tom - told Benedict that Harry would never serve as a regular Auror either – he would never chase-down any of the remaining Death Eaters still at large – for what Politian in his right mind - would dare **risk** the national hero being cut-down in his prime …in the lane by some luck punk high on drugs. Benedict shook his head sadly, realizing that his childhood friend would never get the normal life he craved. He stood in the center of Diagon alley and thought back to the day the war had ended.

OoOoOoOo **flashback**

Ron/Benedict had been overjoyed when he had heard from Fred's ghost - that - Harry had survived his duel with old-Tom and it had taken a-lot of convincing by his dead relatives to keep his own survival from his former best friend. The arguments got so out of hand - that it took a blindfolded Abe guided by Gideon down to the cave - during a face to face row with his protégé – to forcefully remind Ron of how much Harry had changed - that finally convinced the resistance Leader to remain silent.

Ron's Mum attitude toward Hermione had also been unintentionally benefital – Molly Weasley by blaming Hermione exclusively for Ron transformation into a killer meant that all Weasley's had washed their hands to Grangers fate – even a reluctant Ginny - and with no other family alive in England - Abe had convinced Dean during the brief vacuum of National leadership before Kingsley became Minister – to let Dumbledore's younger brother take care of the clearly mentally unbalanced Granger girl.

With the Wizarding world too busy above-ground …restoring order to their society and repairing the damage to Hogwarts - no-one bothered to object to Aberforth sequestering Granger from the public as a method of restoring the girl to mental health. Hermione's abrupt disappearance proved so successful that after a short period of time – a fortnight – a surprised and delighted public welcomed back a fully recovered Ms. Granger with almost everyone pleased at the result - except for Molly Weasley. That Harry also avoided his former friend and lover as if she had the black plague - made it easier for a certain Deadly Hallows stone to find its way into Hermione's hand less than twenty-four hours after Ron's death.

That stone had allowed Hermione to see and speak to Fred - in the hospital-wing privately – although the beds around her were all full of sleeping injured from the battle. The ghost of George's brother had informed Ms. Granger about certain top-secret things – which… greatly reassured the otherwise heartbroken witch.

With a new found reason to live Hermione had quickly agreed to allow Abe to overlook her recovery. Twelve hours later Hermione supported by Abe Dumbledore were seen leaving Hogwarts Castle by duel apparition. Everyone thought that the pair was going to Abe's cottage outside of Hogsmeade but the boathouse by Hogwarts Lake was their actual destination.

Although it had been a tight fit - the construction of a certain very familiar canvas tent (found in the abandoned ruins of Malfoy Manor by Abe - along with three months' worth of canned food) within the hidden cave underneath the damaged Castle – in this canvas structure the national hero to all Muggleborn's, her officially dead lover and his mentor – spent days discussed at length the married couple's future together in exile.

Hermione emerged from seclusion a fortnight after the last battle - a very sad care-worn young woman. There was an darkness in her grimly determined eyes - as if she had a unpleasant task ahead of her – that nothing seemed to lighten. She did her duty at the Minister and then repeated her seventh year at Hogwarts with a heavy heart – that lasted - all the way to her last school-sponsored Christmas Holiday. After Christmas and to the end of her formal education, classmates noticed a spring in her step that hadn't been there before. She even smiled all twenty-four hours of March first.

Benedict understood the improvement in Hermione's attitude and wore on the ring finger of his left-hand the gold proof of the moment her outlook on life had taken a dramatic upswing.

OoOoOoOo **end flashback **

Arriving back in his room at the _**Leaky Cauldron**_, Benedict threw Deans book on his bed and said: "**Tweaky**"

"Yes Master" the house-elf said after popping into the room.

"Did you deliver my message?"

"Yes master – Mistress Beatrice awaits news from her beloved lord husband, and asks me to warn you that her submission to your will - shall match in eagerness that of Katherine the shrew's obedience to her lord Petruchio's will."

"I would expect nothing less of my Lady Disdain, for I love her no more than reason."

"Are you quoting Shakespeare again master?"

"Yes it is a game I play with my lady wife."

"The flower develops – master,"

"You checked on the child?"

"Yes of course master, little flower was upset at the year delay at first - but is now very eager to be born."

"Tell her to practice patience, we need to take her mother home first, for if flower is born in England the name of her parents will appear on the registry of future students at Hogwarts - and my real name as father in that book would make things very awkward." Ron said playing-along with Tweaky's notion that she could speak to Ron's unborn child. Hermione had declared the whole concept utterly absurd a long time ago - But Ron wasn't so sure - after all he'd been through and seen …Ron/Benedict tended to be far more open-minded about the power of Elves than his Muggle-raised spouse

"Flower fully understands master. But she can hardly wait to see her daddy – who she loves very much."

"I love her just as much; Tweaky and so does her mum – but remember – don't tell Mistress about …"

"Lady Beatrice does not believe me about talking to flower, Master."

"Mistress is a down to earth – practical witch, respect her wisdom in other areas, Tweaky - leave the more abstract areas of magic to others."

"Yes master."

"You're a good elf – Tweaky – and I would be lost without you."

"Thank-you master,"

"We head home tomorrow –Tweaky. Our properly stamped Tasmanian passports with please the Muggle container ship captain, making our departure all nice and legal."

"You won't be leaving by port-key, Master?"

"Too risky, Mistress's Face is to well known to British magical authorities, Using Muggle transport to Quebec will throw off any possible pursuit long enough for us to use the illegal pork-key I made to get us home. Besides if no one comes after my wife - it'll be a nice honeymoon crossing Canada by train."

"But your family – master, - Won't you try to see them before you go?"

"I'm taking my **entire** family with me."

"Flower does not like abandoning the Weasley side."

"I don't like it either, Tweaky – but to them – especially my mother - I'm better-off dead."

"It's sad master – very sad,"

"Civil-Wars tear families apart all the time; Tweaky. Magical and Muggle wars are alike in that. Maybe someday flower can come back and try to reconnect with my sister Ginerva in France, but I won't. For now she'll have two grandparents around to spoil her – now that I've found the Grangers. But when we leave the Weasley name stays behind – forever."

"Masters new name of Stratford gains fame every day, wizard chess sets Master makes – are best in world"

"Yes, Thank-you for saying that, Tweaky," Benedict said kindly.

"But Wezzie's will never know," Tweaky said

"As you said – it's sad. Sometimes one thing ends so that something better can begin."

OoOoOoOo

**Finis**

OoOoOoOo

An: here it ends, I hoped you liked it


End file.
